Black Wings: The Timeline Magic
by Precision
Summary: Leslie Mason, the daughter of the Schwaltzard Republic's president is missing. One of the Project--black wings--take the case and must find Leslie but they didn't know what lies in this mission. Read, enjoy and review. Ch27 is up!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Boris Waywing plopped down on the leather couch, a hand on his head. He wasn't feeling well these days. His head ached for writing the several documents and files for their clients. The kobold had sleepless night just to finish ten documents in one day. He couldn't help it; they needed help. He couldn't do this alone.

Not to mention that learning human letters was a hard thing to do. He understood and knew the human tongue but writing wasn't his forte. His paws were small and rigid, unable to hold a pen in a correct manner.

As a result, his reports weren't impressive.

Boris picked up a pile of books on the shelf. Having a height of three feet was a burden. He searched the well-lighted office and found the stool near the Cador's bonsais. He placed near the bookshelf, threw some books on the couch and landed on the ground with a somersault.

As the kobold placed the books, the door banged open. Startled, his hands accidentally slapped the books. He let out a yelped, furiously shaking his hands.

Qiu Li Sheng entered the room, carrying his backpack. Behind his long bangs was face of the Black Wings communication expert: a gloomy, dull face and sleepy raven eyes. Towering the kobold by at least two feet, Sheng placed his backpack on the ground and brushed the kobold's head.

The kobold produced a furious look as the human patted his head. He jerked his head back. Startled, he retreated. Boris leaped and bit his hand. The pain surged from the attacker. Sheng yelped in pain, yanking the kobold away from his ivory skin.

Boris landed on the top of lamp, balancing himself. Sheng snarled.

"Don't even think about it!" Boris said, bearing his canine fangs.

Sheng whistled. He stared at his hands as if mesmerized by his own blood.

Then they turned their heads. Someone shriek. Boris' deep black eyes were looking around the room. Sheng, scratching his head lazily poked his head out. He only saw the vast crowd of people in the city of Prontera. It was already noon. The sun was way up, sitting with the thick, white clouds. Most of the people were going home to eat lunch.

They heard it again. Sheng slammed the door and closed all the windows.

Footstpes. Rushing panicked footsteps. Boris and the human darted to the door behind the counter. It leads to the basement while the other leads to upstairs. Cautious, Boris went for his sword. It was a very short sword but for him, he considered it as a longsword. Sheng hid behind the shelf, poking his head every second.

The door opened. Boris leaped on the top of the door, sword ready for the deathblow.

"Boris! Stop!" Sheng yelled.

The kobold did. Crawling on the floor was Eleanor Rodriguez. She had a long, glacial blue hair, delicate snowy skin and long legs. She towered Sheng by two inch.

Boris jumped down and helped the girl up. Sheng burst into a laugh. He fell on the couch, hands on his stomach. Frustrated, Eleanor rushed past Boris and stepped her foot on the man's nose. In an instant, the telecommunication officer drifted to dreamland.

Sighing, the kobold jumped on the table. Eleanor was wearing her usual attire: a short, green skirt, a white shirt, stockings and brown leather shoes. On her waist was a revolver from the Crimson Bolt series. Cador taught him on how to describe a gun.

"What's the matter, Eleanor?" He asked.

She plopped down on the stool, panting. Boris followed her gaze.

"Someone's there!" She blurted, pointing her shaking arm.

A moan escaped from the door. Boris whipped his head and saw a wounded man.

"Get a doctor, quick!" He barked.

* * *

Tell me what you think, so that I can improve it more...I think 


	2. Chapter 1: A Poltergeist

The sounds of chains scratching the wall and the weak cries of a desperate woman echoed throughout the empty corridor. A cold wind whooshed past me, sending a chilling message to me, the intruder. I dug my hands in my pocket and walked, my brown eyes examining anything suspicious.

Fear was inevitable. Any man who would hear the chains or the wailing would scream, curse or run from the unknown. I'd seen many people do that--mostly adventurers who ventured in the realm of the unknown. I was watching them from a distance since I believed it would be a good way to kill time. Hours passed and the adventures emerged, sweating, panting. Some of them were scared that they stumbled over themselves. They didn't look back. Their eyes were full of fear and terror.

For me, it served as a reminder.

And know, here I am, confronting a spirit—a poltergeist I believed. The owner of the hacienda, Mr. Finley had troubles concerning this malevolent spirit. He didn't know what this spirit wanted. When he was alone in his room, this spirit threw objects—vases, paintings, pictures—anything at the windows. The sound of the windows being broken caused mayhem and panic in the hacienda. The household, mostly maids were brutally attacked by this spirit. They couldn't explain the details but from the looks of their face, it was horrible. I couldn't find the fitting word for it.

Mr. Finley had already hired various exorcist throughout the continents—priest from the sanctuary, wizards from the tower, shamans from the east— they performed rituals, ceremonies to banish the spirit away from the hacienda. They succeeded. The spirit left the hacienda, ending the reign of fear and terror caused by the poltergeist.

Peace loomed over the hacienda. The household staff returned to their duties. Mr. Finley was able to breath without the fear of having a heart attack.

Weeks passed. The entire household had already forgotten the incident.

But terror struck unnoticed and many of the staffs were enveloped with fear. The hacienda was again in the hands of the poltergeist.

This time, the exorcists failed. Most of them were hospitalized because of the injuries they received. This particular spirit obtained strength that it could defend itself from an exorcism. It could throw larger object such as cabinets, mirrors and tables at its foe.

Eventually, the exorcists valued their lives and decided not to fight that poltergeist.

And now, the hacienda's owner hired me, Cador Cunningham to vanquish this spirit. As a last resort, Mr. Finley called the Black Wings, an office near the fountain. He stated everything and I accepted his request, though I asked a large amount of money.

The doors on the left wing of the hacienda were shut tight. I tried to break it open but the doors were made of solid steel. It would take some time before I even dent it with my fist.

The wailing became stronger and stronger as I walked. The wall was full of paintings of men and women in their respective outfit. I assumed that this might be the ancestors of my client. They looked like Mr. Finley especially their round eyes.

Footsteps. I backed down, clenching my fist. I immediately fixed my bow tie and brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

My enhanced senses kicked in. I felt an object rushing towards me. I caught the object. It was a knife and it nearly hit me in the face. Using my left hand, I snapped the knife into two.

No wonder the exorcists were afraid to confront this spirit.

I reached the end of the corridor. An evil aura suddenly emerged from my left. I looked. There was a small spiral staircase. I crept under the stairs. It was small, but I could manage to climb it if I'm careful. I clutched at the rails and reached at top. A worn-out wooden door greeted me. I placed my hands.

Yep, the poltergeist is definitely here. I heard several objects hitting the floor and the cries as well.

I stepped back. My hands searched my pockets. When I drew it out, I held a small bottle with a paper in it. I spun it in my hands before I tossed it in my breast pocket of my tuxedo.

I kicked the door open, shattering it into pieces. I entered the room, ready for battle.

The poltergeist was standing in the middle of room, surrounded by several objects floating in mid-air. It took the form of a small girl, with honey-gold curls and wearing an expensive dress. Her eyes were blazing red, like the pits of hell.

"Die!" It said and sent the flying objects at me.

I quickly dodged the set of stools, running around in circles, jumping before it hit me. It crashed on the floor. I looked up and rolled forward. A cabinet nearly hit me. I tried to get close to that girl but she barricaded herself with boxes. I kicked it but it didn't budge.

The girl lifted her hands. The ground shook. I knelt down, not removing my glare at her. Dust fell from the above. I barreled to my left as soon as a portion of the ceiling crashed down. In the process, I tripped over a stool. I catapulted myself up. Enraged, the spirit let out a deafening cry. A chill twisted my stomach. I watched as every object inside the room, even the walls were flying. In an instant, it surrounded me. Cornered like a rat.

I opened my palms, bent my knees and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind, trying to see the essence of my enemy. I saw a purple aura, fifteen meters from my current location. Near me was a faint purple aura, floating.

I straightened myself and drew my hands to my waist. Eyes closed, I thrust my hands and drew a circle.

The spirit recited an incantation. I felt a surge of enormous energy coming from her, sending it to her weapons. It flashed.

The poltergeist laughed as she sent all her weapons at me. I immediately opened my eyes, burning with power and determination. I pointed my left hand and spun at great speed, creating a vortex that destroyed the deadly weapons in seconds.

Pieces of the objects flew past the spirit like shrapnel in a grenade. As my attack smashed the last object, the spirit fled. Sensing it, I fished out the bottle and smacked at her forehead.

"Seal!" I yelled.

It shrieked. The entire room was covered with dazzling white light from the bottle. I knelt down and shielded my eyes from the light.

----

Mr. Finley was the owner of a large hacienda at the outskirts of the city of Prontera. This land produced rice and sugar cane, which was valuable to the economy of Midgard, especially to Prontera. He had supplied almost all the rice to the north, especially in Ligthalzen, where lands couldn't be used to plant rice.

During the third conflict, he played a vital role in Prontera. With vast riches and gold, he supplied the Pronteran Army with weapons and food. He also cut ties with the north, causing a major devastation in agriculture and trade. The Schwaltzard Republic suffered from hunger.

Now that the war was over, Mr. Finley resumed trades with the Republic and gained many friends in several cities and kingdoms.

Based on Sheng's data, Mr. Finley was already in his late-fifties, probably fifty-nine. He was a stout, energetic man who knows the ropes in trades and industries. Back then, he was a merchant. His knowledge in mathematics helped him in creating his own name. When his father died, he inherited all his lands, including the hacienda. He had a brother, who was a bishop and a sister, currently serving as an army officer in Prontera.

Upon Mr. Finley's authoritative orders, the servants quickly opened the gate. He went inside to greet me. I looked at myself. The fight dirtied my tuxedo. Dust clamped in most of sleeves. I needed to wash it as soon as I got to the office. Leaving my tuxedo dirty wasn't in my plans. A clean, physical appearance is an important factor in doing business.

I combed my hair with great care and with the help of my hands. I gave Mr. Finley a reassuring and confident smile.

That was when I noticed that the wind was slapping at my face. I rubbed my face and noticed something missing. I placed my hand on my right eye, feeling the deep scar on it. I turned around, my eyes darting from one place to another.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Finley asked.

I composed myself. I fished out a reserve eye patch and equipped it.

I faced him. "Yes. The spirit that's living in your hacienda is already gone."

"Are you sure?" He said. There was a hint of doubt in his voice.

I walked to the gate. Mr. Finley followed.

His maids let out a relieving sigh as I told them that I had vanquished the spirit. There was a chorus of murmurs. I saw happiness in their faces. The servants too, were jumping while the farmers shook my hands with great reverence.

"Don't worry, Mr. Finley." I turned around to face him, showing my usual, happy smile. "I assure you, the house is safe."

"As for the payment," I drew a paper and wrote an account number to the Pronteran Bank. "Please deposit the money in this account."

I handed him the paper. Mr. Finley ran his fingers on it. He slid it on his pocket and thanked me again. The entire staff followed.

As I shook the last of the staff, my eyes caught two figures behind a tree. They were glaring at me, as if they wanted me dead. I jerked my chin up and looked at that direction.

But they weren't there. They must have fled.

I was walking in the dirt road to Prontera. There were only few trees along the way. I only saw a field of tall grass dancing against the breeze. The sun was up. I'm glad that my coat protected my body from the angry rays of the sun, though sweating wasn't a good idea.

A lovely girl with a pink apron was strolling. She was at least eighteen, with pigtailed hair and carrying a basket of flowers. I stopped. The design on her apron was similar to the aprons of the maids in Mr. Finley's hacienda.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." I said and bowed my head like a gentleman.

The girl stopped, her cheeks reddening like a cherry.

"By no means, do you work at the hacienda?" I asked.

She nodded.

"The spirit will no longer be a menace to you, mademoiselle."

"Really?" The maid asked, her hands clutching the basket.

"Yes…" My gaze fell upon the red roses. "Can I have at least a rose, from you?"

Stunned at my good-looking face, thin eyebrows and my gentle smile, she nodded like a robot.

I picked up a rose and placed it on my breast pocket. My white handkerchief must have fell during my fight against that spirit. It cost me a lot of money; that handkerchief was made out of the highest quality of cotton.

But still, a rose like this can make me a gentleman.

"Merci, mademoiselle." I planted a kiss on her delicate fingers. "By no means, I shall take my leave…Sayonara."

I watched as the maid went on her way.

"Cador!" A voice called my name.

I spun. A kobold with bluish coat was running towards. He was wearing simple, brown robe and a sash.

"What's the matter, Boris?" I asked.

He lifted his head, his sharp nose flaring. "We have a situation."


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Name

Now, whenever Boris would say "we have a situation," two things always came to my fully compressed brain. The first one would be angry clients. They would storm at the Black Wings' office, demanded to see me and rant all day, all night. As a leader of the Black Wing's, it's my responsibility to listen to the violent complaints of the clients. I was tempted to tear their sorry asses and threw their corpse at the sea, where the shark could feast on them. True, I was also tempted that I nearly did it. Luckily, Sheng, the officer who always hid his gloomy face behind his hair, stopped me. The problem was that I didn't like his method. My eyes were so full of irritation because of the client, a fat, noisy woman kept yammering about the failed mission. Chubby even insulted my pride as a gentleman.

Then, I plopped on my chair and hell broke loose.

That man put something underneath the chair, producing a nerve-wrecking sound. The client covered her nose and stormed out of the office, cursing. Behind, I heard him laughing. When he saw my face twisted with fury, he cowered.

And I gave him a deadly headlock.

That scenario only happened once. The client asked us to find her lost cat—a flurry Persian cat with snowy coat and eerie green eyes. Yes, we do any job, from looking for an object to guarding important people. If there's money involve, then the Black Wing's are prepared.

The second one would be our bloody chauvinist neighbors, the Carlson. They lived in a small house, behind our office in a small apartment. The man of the house, Charles is an old man with wrinkled face while her wife, Esther is a woman who always held a broom up whenever kids would steal their apples at their trees. Both of them had sons who were soldiers.

We've been in war with them ever since we moved here. Every night, they would get up and banged the door until I answered it. They yelled at me at point-blank range, telling me keep the goddamn noise down. Of course, it wasn't me. Still, the man was so annoying.

It can't be help. Eleanor always tested her guns at night. At day, she cleans all of her collection in the basement, leaving her no time to shoot it while the sun was still around.

With a help from an old acquaintance, I placed an object that muffled the gunfire in the basement. It worked but still, the chauvinists were still scolding me for the noise.

I expected Boris to lead me to the office but he didn't.

Surprised, we ended up at the Pronteran General Hospital, located near the castle.

------

We were at the lobby. Boris told me to wait while he checked at the information booth. Odd, he never, ever wanted to visit a hospital. Boris told me that since the atmosphere was eerie for the kobold.

I wonder why? Unless, Eleanor got herself in an accident or Sheng drank too much blood.

Plausible but I hope it's true.

The line was long. With that speed, it would take Boris at least ten minutes before he could report to me. Tired, I went to the waiting room and plopped down on the vacant chair. It felt good to sit down and let my legs calmed down after that mission and the long walk.

As I had expected, the hospital lobby was packed with nurses, patients and visitors. I'm lucky that I found a chair. The AC was strong enough to dry the sweat in my body in minutes. I straightened my back. The noises bounced from wall to wall. Giggles from girls caused me to sneeze. I picked up a tissue in my trousers and blew. Stupid, runny nose. It gave me nothing but embarrassment. Luckily, no one looked at me.

I asked Boris but this "situation" got to his brain that he didn't tell me anything. He led the way without looking at me, as if he was hunting for someone.

Oh well, I'll know it when the time comes.

As soon as Boris left the booth, I got up and followed him. We climbed the stairs. We could have taken the elevator but there were so many people and the elevator was still on the eight floor.

After climbing in circle, Boris left the staircase and we traveled the long, quiet corridor. A nurse with a medicine tray passed us. I greeted her out of courtesy and went on my way.

We rounded a corner and Boris was walking like a scared puppy. He was looking at the door. Seeing that Boris was preoccupied, I stopped and peered at the small glass on the door. I only saw a patient and a table.

The kobold stopped at the end of the corridor. He plopped down on the floor, panting. Grateful for Boris, I opened the door and we entered.

Eleanor was sitting on the chair, her head falling into a sleep. I tapped her shoulders. Startled, she jumped out of her seat. God, she looked haggard. Perhaps, she was waiting for us. It took us an hour before we reached the hospital.

But still, she looked really outstanding. I sensed that her weariness was still there but I couldn't help but admired her charming face. She had high cheekbones, round magenta eyes and a smooth, fair skin. I'm five years older than her but she was an inch taller than Sheng. She already tied her hair with a red ribbon and had hairpins on her head. An earring dangled on her left ear.

"Christ!" Eleanor said, folding her arms. "What took you so long?"

Though she possessed a beauty akin to a goddess, deep down, her heart was a minefield of malice.

Trust me. I've known her for years, ever since I bumped into her.

"Where the hell is that vampire?" I asked, searching the room for Sheng.

"Oh him…he's at the office, looking after it while I was here." She said grumpily.

A strong feeling of something bad would happen fell on my head. I punched my forehead.

"Don't worry." Boris said. "I closed the office."

Phew. I felt relieved.

I looked at bed. A man was sleeping on it, covered with bandages. The blanket protected him from the cold atmosphere. The only part of his face that wasn't bandaged was the right portion of his face. Near him, was a device that beeped every minute.

I shot a void look at Eleanor. She tore her gaze from me. I glanced at Boris and he said nothing.

"Your boyfriend, Eleanor?" I said, grinning.

"Hell no!" She retorted back, hands ready for a punch.

I stepped back, tittering. "Calm down ok?"

She abruptly faced the other way.

My eyes caught something. I walked to the table and noticed a worn-out green jacket. It was full of holes and slash marks. I wasn't sure if he was attacked by thieves or got himself in an accident. I searched inside the pocket. I felt something sharp. I quickly drew it out and it was a red Swiss knife. Below, there was an engraving of a skull.

I glanced at the patient.

"What happened to—"

But before I could finish, the man moaned.

"We've best go outside…" I said and jerked my chin at the door.

----

"So what happened?" I asked them both.

Boris looked at Eleanor. I followed his gaze. The girl walked towards the window, as if feeling afraid to tell the truth.

"I was in the basement, doing my usual rounds. I picked up my rifles and checked if there's dust in them. That was when I heard something out of this world, like a buzzing sound but I know it wasn't…" She bit her lips. "Anyway, I thought I was imagining things so I went on. Then I heard someone moaning at the target range and I saw that man, crawling towards me."

"So, he appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes. I don't know how. Perhaps he accidentally stepped on a portal or something."

"I guess so."

We heard the patient groaning and moaning. I was too weak to hear at this distance. We entered the room and went on his side.

"Find…ES…" He said.

"ES? What the hell is that?" Eleanor said.

My face darkened. I hadn't heard that name ever since the Third Conflict ended.

"Go to the office, now!" I said, not looking at them.

Boris got the message. He immediately dragged Eleanor out of the room. I shut the door and locked it.

The patient opened his sullen eye.

"Who're you?" He drawled.

Not facing him, I said, "Black Wings' leader, Cador Cunningham."

"You…know ES?"

My lips twitched. I tugged my dog tags hidden in my tuxedo.

"ID number: MC06500904. Member of the 57th Einbrooch Division and the Gunslinger Guild. Blood type: AB. A conscript from a village and the bearer of two Originals."

I looked into his eyes. I saw a surprised and confused look at the patient.

"Rank: ES." I said, tearing gaze away from him.


	4. Chapter 3: Bullet

I sat on a plastic chair and leaned forward.

"So, who sent you?" I asked, glaring at him.

The patient, who introduced himself a Sgt. Peter Rivera struggled to lift his hand but he injuries he received made it impossible. 

I placed my right leg on my knee, hand folded across my chest.

I never thought that I would ever, ever hear that name before. During the Third Conflict, I served as a conscript for the 57th Division. I was young back then, about fifteen or sixteen. I was planning to go to a long journey, traveling to see the beauty of Midgard. I also wanted to see an old friend who I hadn't seen in five years. She was living in Prontera, together with her parents.

But that day never came. The day I was about to embark on my adventure was the day when the Third Conflict began. I was inside the Gunslinger's Guild, completing needed documents before I went to my adventures. A major from the Republic Army came and took all of us to the barracks, where we were trained to fight.

Gunslingers have a ranking system, according to our abilities, talents and skills. The lowest rank is rank F, while the highest so far was Rank S. People who were in the Rank S are considered the best of all Gunslinger in the Republic. 

But that changed when I achieved the rare rank, rank ES. According to the Gunslinger Lore passed down from one guild master to another, only the founder of the Gunslinger Guild, Lady Millia achieved this rank. I proved myself to be the best, fighting the enemy head-on without fear or terror in my face. I killed all of them, even if I was the only one standing.

And I did. I was eighteen and a Division from Prontera attacked. Everyone in my Division was wounded. One by one, my comrades died. Each wound inflicted to them, they cried. Some cried from pain, others, regrets but most of them were calling to for their loved ones.

There two reason why I reached the rank ES. First one was that my skills are exceptional. The second one, probably the main reason cause what that I, of all the gunslingers has the power to wield two Originals. An Original is an exception gun that was created by the Twelve and the first guild mistress of the Gunslinger Guild, Lady Millia. With her knowledge and the resources of the Twelve, she created these special guns, which has unique abilities. I held two of Original, the Black Rose and the Gatekeeper.

Unfortunately, these "Originals" were destroyed during one of my final fights in the Third Conflict.

It brings back bad memories. 

I looked at the man. Was it possible that someone told him that name? As far as I'm concern, the name "ES" was forgotten after the war. I made sure that my pursuers saw my death.

Now the main question came to me: is this man working for them or that?

"Colonel…Find Colonel—"

Colonel? My gut felt like being squashed. I know no one from the ranks of Colonel. Damn, is he working from them?

The patient went silent. I got up and looked into his eye. They were more sullen. Last time I checked, they weren't like that. The red lines in his eye weren't that many.

Suddenly, Peter gasped. I jumped back, fearing something might have triggered that. Was it a poison? He threw his hands up and his body convulsed.

A shock! Oh God. 

I immediately left the room and went in the long, winding corridors. I kept checking every door, in hopes to find someone—doctor or a nurse. 

Lady luck was on my side. A nurse exited the elevator. I stopped and told her everything. She rushed to Peter's room while I ran downstairs, to the booth for a doctor.

----

I leaned against the wall, my eyes on the window with arms on my chest. The doctors were already inside Peter's room, giving the patient the necessary treatment. The door was shut tight. I couldn't hear anything and the nurse placed a paper on the glass, preventing me peered through.

Five hours passed and they were still inside his room. Several nurses were rushing in and out, carrying a different set of tools. I tried to ask them about Peter's condition but they brushed past me. I did that but they were so occupied with the situation.

My gaze fell upon the outside world. The sun was already behind Mt. Mjolinir, the highest mountain in Midgard. Still, the orange rays of the sun spread throughout the city. I watched as the children ran in circles. They were playing tag and from the looks of their faces, they were having fun with each others. The crowd was already diminishing. Most of them would go home and ate dinner with their family. Carriages rushed past at each other, vying for supremacy. The pedestrians carefully looked at both sides, aware of accidents.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Three nurses emerged from the room, carrying trays. Behind them, a doctor with gray hair exited the room. He was wearing thick, round glasses and a stethoscope dangled around his neck. I discreetly looked at his nameplate.

It said Doctor Quinn.

"How is he, doc?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst case scenario.

He wiped his forehead. "For now, the patient is stable. " The doctor looked back. "He wants to talk to you."

After showing my gratitude, I shut the door and went over the man.

"You must…see colonel." He coughed.

"We can talk tomorrow, Peter. For now, save your strength. You're going to need once I hurl all my inquiries, alright?"

"But…" 

I placed my hand near his face.

"Shaddap for once and listen to me. You need rest. You're a soldier and you'll die at war, not here."

He looked into my eye and I did the same. Minutes passed and Peter admitted defeat.

I turned around and left the room

Time to get some grub.

------

As I have expected from Boris, he did closed the office, though he didn't have to put the signboard "out of town." On the wall was another signboard "Wanted: secretary." Yup, Black Wings needed a secretary to write down all the files and documents. Sure, I could do it and so was Boris but we're always busy with cases. Eleanor didn't know how write a report while Sheng hated it. He told me that writing a document was hassle and pain in the ass. 

And for months, we patiently waited for a secretary.

No one came. Lady luck must have turned her back against us.

It was already dark when I arrived at the office. Before entering, I looked back. As I had thought, the black sky was lovely. I always admired the blanket of darkness that loomed over Midgard. It gives me a tingling and calming feeing whenever I looked at it. Stars sparkled like diamonds. The moon wasn't around.

I turned the doorknob but it didn't budge. Damn. I searched for my keys. They should be here in my trousers.

Suddenly, the door creaked. I held my keys. Sheng poked his head out, his hair covering his face. He looked around until he saw me standing. I shot a glare at him. The man snickered and let me in.

The office was still the same, except for piles of book on the couch and papers littering on my desk. My favorite chair was nowhere in sight. I glanced at Sheng. He just smiled and sat on the couch.

"What's new?" I inquired.

Sheng yawned. "Nothing, except that Boris had to do something stupid while Eleanor went to the basement and cleaned things up."

He picked up his backpack and removed a laptop. He leaned forward and flipped the switch for his laptop. It beeped thrice before Sheng inputted several commands. Once he was in, he placed it in the coffee table

My chair was on the doorway to the second floor. Someone must have dragged it here and used it. I noticed a footprint on it and concluded it belonged to Boris since it has four fingers. I carried it and put in on its rightful place.

Scratching my head, I sifted through the line of folders in the metal file cabinet. Once I found the document, I closed it, tossed it in my desk and deciphered the message, written by Boris.

I picked a pen and paper and rewrote everything in the file. Boris had an ugly handwriting, making it hard for some of the clients to read the documents. Some clients didn't trust the Black Wings' credibility. The documents helped us a lot whenever we had this problem and we had been writing the files of every mission ever since.

I don't know why but I can read Boris' handwriting. I only needed a few hours and everything is in order.

I was already halfway of finishing the report. It was all about our client, Sid, a man with round, funny-looking glasses. He came to us and asked us to watch every movement of her wife, Courtney. He believed that she was seeing someone. I tried to tell him that perhaps it was an old friend but the Sid insisted we checked it. I sent Eleanor and Boris and they succeeded without breaking a sweat.

I threw head back and slumped on my chair. It's a tiring job. As the leader, it's my responsibility to keep the Black Wings on the top. Being lazy wouldn't help us get more money.

"Hey…" Eleanor entered the office, holding a kitchen knife. She was wearing an apron and kerchief on her head. "I need some help."

"Sorry, my hands are full. " I answered swiftly.

"I'm busy. Go away." Sheng said.

I glanced at Eleanor. Her eyes were twitching and her fists were shaking in anger. Her eyebrows creased. She quickly placed the knife on my desk and sat next to Sheng.

"What?" Sheng asked.

A malicious smile escaped from her lips and she pulled the plug of the laptop. Before Sheng could react, Eleanor dragged him in the basement.

I sighed and resumed on my work.

-----

By nine in the evening, I finished rewriting the document. I had to say that this work is the most tiring. I prefer butt-kicking than this work. My back hurts a lot, as if a vise squashed my spinal cord. 

I inserted the document in the second file cabinet, where I had written all the previous reports. I tucked my pen in my trouser. 

"Dinner's ready." Eleanor yelled.

Oh goody, time to fill my tummy with some of Eleanor's cooking.

Besides taking great care of her guns and firing them, Eleanor loves to cook. She prepared meals that replenish our lost energy. She had great talent in this field. Every meal she cooked, she brought the rich flavor of the meal and the scent—oh, and how I love the scent, the aroma of her cooking. It flares my nostrils and caused my stomach to grumbled, asking me to eat right now.

The dining room is in the basement. Odd, isn't it? Usually, the dining room is located where the table could meet the sun or in a bright place. Not for Eleanor. She complained that we moved the dining room in the basement, near her room. Yes, Eleanor owns the basement. The office had two basements. The first one is the dining room and kitchen, where Eleanor prepares the food. Below this, is her gun collection room and her bedroom. 

The dining room is well-lighted. The fridge consumed the space on the upper right corner of the room. The table was large and square. On the top of the table was a vase and a white rose. The plates and kitchen utensil were neatly arranged and underneath it was a tissue.

The setting reminds me of a five-star restaurant.

Boris was still in the kitchen, probably finishing some cuisine. Sheng carried a pot roast. My eyes burned when I saw him, wearing a pink apron and that look on his face. God, it doesn't suit it. I felt looking at a complete freak of nature.

I chuckled.

Sheng placed the food on the table, tossed the apron and sat, facing me.

"Oh, someday Cador…I'm gonna get you." He said.

I drummed my fingers as I patiently counted sheep in my head. Waiting wasn't my forte, especially in eating. I cast a glance at Sheng. He too was trying his best to avoid the scrumptious morsel right in front of us. I could read his mind like an open book. He wanted to pounce on the pot roast and devoured it until hi stomach could no longer grumble.

Sadly, I wanted him to do that but he couldn't. He did it once and believed me; we gave him the hellish punishment the three of us could give.

After the meal, I told them about what happened to the hospital.

"For now, there's nothing we could but to wait for tomorrow. By that time, Peter could give us information of who sent him." I said and chugged down the glass of water.

"I understand." Sheng got up. "Well then, goodbye."

"And be here tomorrow morning eight sharp."

"I'll try…"

I beamed and glanced at Eleanor.

"To be sure, I'll wake you up pretty nice, Qiu Li Sheng." Eleanor said with a hint of evil in her voice.

He turned back, angry, furious. "Oh alright, I'm coming early. You happy know?"

I smiled and he left the office.

"Oh Cador, you're on wash duty." Eleanor blurted out of nowhere.

My jaws dropped but before I produced a violent reaction, she went to her gun collection room. Damn karma. 

I looked around. That's weird. Where the hell is that Kobold? He was here a minute ago.

I sighed, picked up the plates and washed them.

-----

Eleanor's threat worked like magic. Sheng never came to the office early in the morning. He usually arrived here at noon for brunch. Unlike us, who lived in the office, Sheng took an apartment near the weapon's shop. He told us that he wanted privacy. In my own opinion, he was afraid of living in the same roof with Eleanor. Because the telecommunication officer wanted to throw insult everyday to her, the girl always beat him to a pulp. Sometimes, when I was around to watch her pummel Sheng to smithereens, I thought I saw a mist emerging from Sheng's body.

Unlike yesterday, there were only few people in the hospital. We immediately used the elevator and pressed the fourth floor.

As we entered Peter's room, Doctor Quinn was there, together with a pair nurses. They placed the blanket over Peter's face and went on their way.

"What happened doc?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but the patient died due to infections in his body. It was probably the work of the vast amount of poison on his body." Quinn showed me the findings.

"Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Cunningham. " He said and left.

"Now what?" Sheng asked, glancing at the corpse.

"Excuse me…."

We turned around. A blond nurse appeared, carrying a stethoscope.

"The patient gave it to me before he died. " She handed me a bullet.

With that, she left.

I lifted it, trying to get a good look at the bullet. My comrades, curious also looked at it in every direction, except for Boris.

My pupils dilated. My mind spun in an endless maze. I recognized the bullet. To be sure, I checked at the base and true enough; I saw the small engravings etched on it.

The word "Sayonara." 

I gave this bullet to only one person and only to her.

So, she decided to ask for my help.

"Are you alright?" Sheng asked.

I returned to reality. My comrades were worried about me. 

I cleared my throat. "In seven days, we're going to Juno to meet up with the client."

"What?" Eleanor protested.

"I'm not lying; we're going to Juno in seven days. Don't worry, I know the client."

Sheng brushed his hair, revealing half of his face and his raven eye. A smirk escaped from his lips. "I'm game."

"Till, then. The office will be close and in the meantime, do whatever you want."

Everybody nodded.

"Now…" I took a long, deep breath. "Scram!"

�

* * *

Gonna be busy for a few days. My hands needs a rest

�

�


	5. Chapter 4: Relaxation and Reminiscing

The night was still beautiful like a goddess that shares her love to her lover. The scenery with the night never changed. No matter how I looked at it, I never got tired of looking through the window and to the dark skies. Stars sparkled, like they always do, decorating the skies. A wished came to my mind and yet, I didn't wished one, for the fear that the stars would lose their shining prowess, making the night dull and boring. The moon was also up, though I only saw half of it. Still, it was beautiful. I admired the moon, for its simplicity and its beauty. Who could get tired of gazing at it? It had many faces; each shows a different face to all people down below.

The reason I liked the night. Besides watching the glorious, dark sky, the breeze was soothing to my body and soul. It cleansed all of dust of tiredness and fatigue like a wave of water. The wind is different from summer or winter breeze. I couldn't explain how but the night zephyr was the only thing that made me happy.

I held the bullet up, to the sky. I let it fall on my palm and clutched it with my gentle, cold hands. Yep, this was the bullet I gave to her. I remember how I created this bullet with my body and soul in one second. The warmth and the cold chill in the bullet coursed through my body. It was a part of me, like a limb of my body.

I slumped at the doorway of the Black Wings' office, eyes locked on the empty street of Prontera. It was already the fifth day since I told everyone to do their own personal matters. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I did the right thing. Was I scared that I had to tell them to go away? No, perhaps, I told that out of instincts.

Everybody was asleep except for me. I couldn't feel the drowsiness falling over my head.

I got up and leaned on the wall. 

I looked at the skies.

And my thoughts visited a significant memory that changed my life forever.

-----

"Come out, ES!" She ordered.

Cursing, I perched on the crate. I balled my fist, ready to make the first attack for the worst case scenario.

She removed her beret, letting her crimson hair danced against the glory of the night.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the barracks." She said. "Unless…."

With her godlike speed, Leone slashed the crate in half. I somersaulted, landing a few yards behind her.

She swiped her sword. The ground was instantly marred by her attack. Biting her lips, she pointed her sword without any hesitation.

"You do know that deserters are executed on the spot, ES." She said.

I smiled. "I know, and if you're going to kill me…then do it now."

"Why?"

Confused, I blinked.

"Why are you leaving? Answer me!"

I looked up. The full moon was still up. It has been three days since I fought her. During that time, the moon and the stars were the only witness with our battle. 

Looking at it, it made me smile.

"Easy…" I paced back and forth, with my left hand on my back. It would take some time before I could use my right arm. "I'm tired of fighting, Lieutenant. That's all."

"You're a soldier, ES—"

Anger rose in the depths of my heart. "I'm a man, not a soldier. I choose what I path I want. This is not the path that I've chosen, Lieutenant. "I swung my arm with power. " I will go because it's what I want."

I expected her to lunged forward, kill me and cut my head. Instead she just looked at me.

"I see…I get your point ES. But you do know that—"

"I know, the SF will kill me but, I don't plan on dying, Leone. I assure you."

"Ignorant but that's you." She sighed. "I envy you, choosing the path for your own sake."

"I choose mine. You choose yours. That's all you need to know."

"Perhaps, you're right." She relaxed her shoulders. "You should get going. The guards will be here any minute."

I see. I'm thankful that I don't have to fight her. 

I searched my pocket and found a bullet—a big one, used for the Garrison series. I murmured an incantation. Small engravings appeared on the base of the bullet. Curious, Leone walked closer.

"Here." I said and handed her the bullet. "Careful, it's hot."

She juggled the bullet until it cooled off.

"What the hell is this?" She inquired.

"An I-O-U." I drawled. "If you need my help, just give me that and I'll help you."

She slid it on her breast pocket. "You know, your eye patch makes you a pirate."

I chuckled. "Sayonara, Leone." 

"Godspeed, ES." It was all I heard from her.

-----

As I reread the last file for today, the grandfather clock upstairs rang nine times. I picked up my pocket watch. Just like the clock said upstairs, it was already exactly nine in the morning.

The office was empty, like a ghost town. I woke up early in the morning and to my surprise, that everyone was out. Eleanor wasn't in the kitchen. She always prepares breakfast. Usually, I helped her since she forced me to. She wasn't in her gun collection room or in the target range. I find it odd. Perhaps, the sixth day arrived fast. It seemed that time moved so fast when you're occupied with work and other important matters.

Like Eleanor, I didn't see Boris either. Usually, we always meet at the corridor every morning. The kobold would brush his teeth in the bathroom while I went outside to brush my teeth and drank some vitamins.

I quickly placed the document inside a portfolio and slid it under my desk. The only thing I needed to do know was to put that document on the file cabinet chronologically. After that, I'd already finish my work.

Again, I looked at my watch. It was ten minutes past nine. I went to my room and grabbed a change of clothes—a polo shirt and a loose pants. I went to the shed and picked some tools. Since I had all the day for myself, without worrying about work, it was a good time for me to take care of my garden at the top of the office. I hadn't trimmed my bonsais and talked to my plants. When was the last time I did that? I forgot but I assumed that I would be at least a month. Darn, why do I suffer from memory gap? Eleanor did once told me that eating veggies helped a person enhanced their memory. 

I climbed the stairs and reached the nearly worn-out door to the rooftop of the office. I stopped suddenly and looked around. I could swear I heard something sweet and beautiful but I didn't see anybody in the here. To be sure, I went down and looked around. Disappointed, I went up and this time the music was louder.

That was when I realized that somebody at the rooftop.

Slowly and silently, I opened the door. A sonorous and melodramatic music suddenly came. Not far away, I heard the sound of the strings being pluck. The musician, or should I say, the violinist was playing about fifteen feet away from the door. I was tempted to burst in and listened to that lovely music. 

My ears loved it. I could feel the sadness of the violinist each time that person strung the string of the violin. How many years had passed since I ever heard of a sad song? Was it two years? I couldn't remember what year it was but it really reminded of that tune that was played in a theater in Payon. 

Then the music stopped. I held my breath. Through the small opening, I saw the violinist. It was a woman, a goddess that came from the heavenly realm. Eleanor knelt down, her back facing the door. She was wearing her pale blue pajamas. She held my bonsai, Koko and caressed it like a loving parent. That was when I noticed that my bonsais were lively and vibrant in color as if they responded to Eleanor's play. She gently put Koko together with her sisters and played another tune.

Closing my eyes, I carefully closed the door. I could visit my bonsai later tonight. For now, they wanted Eleanor more than want me. I had never seen my bonsai so alive in my life. 

As I descend, another sad unhappy song faintly passed through the door. I went to my room. Instead of wearing my tux, I wore a black slack and went outside.

-----

I ate lunch at a noodle shop across the office. Old man Jekin's noodles surely hit the spot. The soup was perfect. With every ingredient, including the noodles, it produced a balance flavor that exploded in my tongue. The spiciness was a complete mystery to my taste bud. I couldn't explain why but the spiciness acted like I wanted more. My mouth was watery but I craved for more. I didn't stop until I could no longer eat.

The sun was at the top of the skies, giving people a hard time. I was perching on a tree, eating an apple I bought from a vendor. The merchants on the sewer entrance were sweating buckets. The men removed their excess clothing, revealing their sweaty muscles. The women hid under the trees, eating their lunches. I heard their laughter as they talked.

I looked up. The branches prevented me from seeing the clear, blue sky. The leaves filtered the sunlight. Bored of watching the merchants in their sufferings, I silently moved from another tree—a large oak tree and relaxed myself.

As I looked at the clear skies, something was floating with the wind. It took me a few minutes before I realized it was kite. It was a blue diamond-shaped kite, with a long tail. It was flying high, about a five hundred feet above ground.

On the clearing, I saw the owner of the kite. I recognized the kobold's robe anywhere. Boris ran with the string in hand.

So, that's why I hadn't seen him this morning. It was the first time for me to see him flying a kite. 

The wind blew with power and authority. Boris' kite spun in circles. He stopped, planting his foot on a rock and struggled to maintain his kite. The wind didn't give in, blowing even harder. I watched as the kobold swordsman tightened his grip. Like the wind, he didn't plan to admit defeat.

Both fought, wanting to win. Boris was determined to defeat his adversary. He's a kobold, a proud warrior of the tribe. They never accept defeat and will fight until they are dead. For him, the wind was just a challenge to prove his strength.

As I had expected, the wind admitted defeat. The kite flew steady with the skies. Boris let out a relieving sigh and continued to play with his kite.

I got down and left.

---

Not far away from the clearing, Sheng was sitting on the edge of the lake, fishing.

"Can you fish?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yup…" I replied, gazing at the clear, blue lake.

He said nothing. I sat besides him. Sheng's eyes glanced at the fishing rod near his box. I prepared the fishing rod, carefully choosing an appropriate lure. I didn't have the right skills in fishing but I might as well try. I settled for a spoon lure. I sprang up and threw the lure accurately. It jumped thrice above on the water before it plunged in the water.

Sheng was sitting on the grass, barefoot. I settled on a stomp.

"How long have you been here?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Five in the morning."

I peeked at the basket. "And you haven't caught one fish?"

"Yup."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Yup."

I sighed. Was there I chance that I would wait for hours before I caught a fish?

"Cador…" He glanced at me. "Fishing isn't all about capturing the fish. It has many," Paused. "Function, depending on the person. "

"And that is?"

"Do I have to tell you? It's a long story Cador. Trust me; you'll be bored to death"

I smirked. "I have six hours left before I attend to my other agenda. Try me."

-----

Sheng wasn't a talkative person. Whenever he was in the office, he would sit lazily in the couch and played with his laptop. The only time when he would talk is when someone asked him a question, someone ordered him to do a chore, which he reluctantly agrees or when something came to his mind and he needed a guinea pig for his satisfaction.

Guinea pigs like Boris, Eleanor and me.

Oh well, at least his story is very fascinating. It was a story, concerning of a young thief. He was a royal prince from a faraway country. A band of thieves kidnapped him and they managed to educate the prince in the art of thievery, stealth and killing the enemy mercilessly. At a young age, the former prince surpassed the thieves and his prowess was at the level of the leader itself, who they referred to as the King of Thieves. Because of that, the entire thieves gave him the name: the prince of thieves.

Unfortunately, Sheng didn't finish the story, since his stupid brain sidetracked; from the prince of thieves, he went to the tale of how he loved noodles. From there, he even told me a crummy tale about a walking octopus which he killed when he was in his diapers. Bizarre, isn't it? 

But I had to tell him that his stories grew a vivid imagination in my brain. Heck, he even gave me several ideas for my next novel. 

I really don't know if his stories were true or lie. It didn't matter to me. He was a friend and he helped me kill time. He may be a weirdo but deep down, Qiu Li Sheng is really a nice guy.

I sympathized with him since he didn't get one fish for his dinner.

Poor guy but he wasn't sad. Instead, that man was satisfied that he didn't catch a fish.

-----

As I had expected, the streets in Prontera was now packed with merchants, traveler and adventurers. From the eastern field, I strolled at the way to the busiest and liveliest part of Prontera—Selfort Street. 

This street is always crowded. During weekdays, the sidewalk is filled with merchants, peddling their goods. The customers walked around all day until they found the item or just window shopping. I seldom went here especially on weekends since the odor of sweat loomed over in that street.

But that changed. I just had to visit them.

I entered an alley and a line of blacksmiths and creators greeted me. My eyes burned at the sight of their rare items and shining elemental weapons. People pushed me like a mannequin. I lowered my body and slinked my way until I found a clearing.

God, I'm lucky that I found the exit. Wiping the sweat and oil in my face, I walked the line of tall, walled fences. It was already dawn and the sun was about to set. The lamppost glowed faintly, ready to light the streets once nighttime arrived.

A sweet aroma flared my nostrils. I searched for the source and found a store.

"Good afternoon, sir?" The man said. He was wearing a chef's hat.

I pointed at the chocolate cake. It has vanilla frostings on the edge and a strawberry in the middle of the round cake.

"Ah, the chocolate cake, monsieur?" He asked.

"How much for the cake?"

"Five hundred sir." The man chirped.

As I paid the man, he immediately wrapped it on a colorful box. He handed it to me with a happy face.

"Come back again." He said.

I carefully carried the cake. I didn't want it to be ruined before I reached the shop.

A few meters away, a house made off wood emerged at the end of the street. In front of the antique shop was an old woman, sweeping the floor. She wore thick glasses and a simple duster. Her face was full of wrinkles and her hair had lost its glorious color.

"Excuse me, Madame?" I asked with great respect from the elder.

The old lady fixed her glasses. "Who're you?"

I smiled. "It's me Cador Cunningham, from the Black Wings. Remember?"

Her face brightened. "Ahhh, it's you…" She cast a glare at me. "You wait there sonny, I'm gonna get my shotgun." 

She went inside. "Honey, there's a kid with a box. He wanted to talk to you. He says his name was Cunningham."

An old man emerged from the antique shop. Like her wife, his face was full of wrinkles. He didn't wear glasses but his hair was already gone, revealing the entire skin of his head.

"It's been awhile, Mr. Cunningham. " The old man said.

"Just call me Cador, Rozen." I replied.

"Hush, Mr. Cunningham." He straightened his back. "By no means, is that for us?"

"Yes. I haven't seen the two of you for a while."

"Thank you, Mr. Cunningham… "I handed him the cake. "Do you want to come inside and have some tea with my wife?"

I bowed down. "Certainly."

-----

The seventh day has finally arrived.

As I locked the office, my eyes caught the signboard that said hiring a secretary. I picked it up and hid it under the doormat.

My comrades were already outside, waiting for me. Boris didn't carry any luggage, just himself, his weapons and his brown robe. Eleanor was wearing a heavy, black cloak and a baseball cap. Besides her was her luggage and underneath that cloak was her usual outfit. Sheng was behind the two. The spiky band revealed his face but it wasn't the sleepy Sheng but a serious and enthusiastic man. His eyes didn't show any drowsiness. He was wearing a thick, green jacket and carried a suitcase and backpacks

"It would take us a month before we reached Juno?" Sheng said, looking at us.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

Confused, they all looked at me.

I tightened my cape and put on my sakkat. "It'll take us seven hours to reach Juno."

"What?" They all said.

"We have tickets right?" I drew four tickets for the airship that I bought yesterday.

I watched as Sheng blanched.

"Still, we need to walk for at least three hours to reach Juno." I flexed my hand.

Eleanor stomped her foot. "What! The international flight from Izlude goes directly to Juno!"

"Well, not quite..." I placed my fingers on my chin. "You see, when we reach the coordinates, we'll going to jump down using a parachute. You got that?"

Her jaws dropped wide open.

"Cador, you're evil." Boris responded, shaking his head.

* * *

Please review. 


	6. Chapter 5: To the Republic

Izlude, the satellite city of Prontera is a small village located near the sea. The elusive Swordsman's Guild is situated here, west of the central plaza. South of the plaza is the street dedicated for vendors to sell their products to travelers and adventurers who ventured to the island of the skull. 

I'd come here a few times to use the airship services. When the Third Conflict was over, the Republic opened a station so that both countries could travel with ease. Not to mention that it really affects the trade industry. The airships are vital for the Republic and for Prontera. Without this magnificent masterpiece, then there would be no trades. The roads in the Republic are home to some notorious bandits and aggressive monsters. Several merchants were killed and their goods stolen.

Though, riding the airship is my first time. I never ride it when I was still at the Republic.Usually, we ride a special airship,bigger and faster than this.

"Tickets please," The lovely attendant said. She looked real attractive with her stewardess uniform.

Boris and I were sharing a cabin while the other two were adjacent to our cabin. I handed it at the stewardess and gave her a smile, thanking her for her kindness she'd shown to us. Her cheeks reddened as she closed the door.

"And that's the seventh time you made a girl blushed. I wonder how you do it." Boris said, looking at the small, circular window.

"Well…that's how I do things."

Wearing a tuxedo makes me a gentleman. I don't why but I felt like being possessed by the ghost of a true gentleman. I really felt it.

Boris changed the subject. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" I asked.

"You said we're going to jump, right? Or did your brain get frozen while thinking of those two?"

"Oh," I said, my eyes widening. "That jump eh…you know how to prepare a parachute?"

"Do you have to ask?"

I slumped on my seat. "Right…Anyway, I'll tell you the plans. The parachutist expert will be here to teach the three of you on how to use a parachute and the do's and don'ts."

"I see…so this parachute, is this dangerous?"

"If you don't listen, then it will be."

He sighed. "I see, so when do we jump?"

I drew out my pocket watch and flipped it open. "With the current speed, it'll take us five hours to reach Alde Baran. Once we're there, the airship will ascend to ten thousand feet. Give us at least an hour and we'll jump."

"I understand but something is really bothering me."

"Go shoot."

"Eleanor said that we could reach Juno right? From her reaction, it seems true."

"Yes, this airship will land at Juno but…" I paused. "I'm trying my best to avoid detection. You do know that it is important that no one and I mean no one knows that Black Wings are there. There's a chance that our unforeseen enemy had already knew us and will hinder our plans. For worst case scenario, we'll be killed before we meet will the client."

Stunned, Boris just stared at me.

"Surprise? Oh trust me on this one. I would be better for us if we are careful." I said.

"It has something to do with you isn't it?"

I grinned. "Possibly."

-----

A knock from the door woke me up. Yawning, I flexed my fingers and stretched my limbs until I could feel my blood flowing. Boris wasn't around. Eyes squinting, I looked into my watch.

It said eleven o'clock.

I massaged my neck and opened the door. A young man greeted me. He was tall, with broad shoulders and has a northern accent. It was hard to talk to them since they really talked fast.

'Sir, you're the one who ordered the parachute, right?" The man asked.

I nodded.

He shoved the parachutes inside the cabin. "Well then, lemme start. As you know that a parachute is a complicated tool…."

I tried to stop him but the parachutist continued.

"This is the ripcord for the primary parachute. You must pull this one first. Always hold on it no matter what…"

"Excuse me but—"

"The secondary parachute is only used for emergencies. If you're primary chute got entangled or something, then removed that and used pull the ripcord for the secondary parachute."

"Errr…I really don't need—"

"When jumping, you need to count: from 1 to 5 before you pull the ripcord. Also, it's important that you face the earth while in mid-air to avoid problems."

A wave of red energy coursed through my hand. 

"Now, for the gear—"

I punched the wall. The man stopped, eyes glued to the broken wall. I withdrew my fist and it wasn't stained with my own blood.

I forced a smile. "I know all the stuffs about a parachute and how to do it. "I said, trying to suppress my anger to kick him in the ass. "Leave the items here and teach my friends how. They're in the next room."

The man gulped and left, leaving the door open.

I slammed the door shut and went to sleep.

-----

"Hey, wake up Cador. It's time."

A sharp pain stopped me from exercising my neck. Slowly, I turned and saw Boris. He was wearing a large backpack on his back. Behind him was another man, checking the parachute.

I chopped my neck. The pain instantly vanished. The man gave me a parachute. Without his help, I wore it with ease. The stranger volunteered to make the final check on my gear. I declined the offer, saying that I'll do it myself.

Someone rapped at the door. Boris opened it. Eleanor was standing there, with Sheng on her shoulders. He lifted his head and he looked he'd seen hell. They entered the room. Sheng immediately plopped down on the nearest seat. On his hand, he clutched a plastic.

"So, how's the trip?" I asked Eleanor. She wasn't wearing her skirt. The instructor must have persuaded her to wear jeans.

She frowned and stormed outside.

Sheng's eyes widened. He desperately opened the plastic and placed his mouth in it. Tears filled his eyes. Coughing, he slumped on the seat.

"All clear sir?" The man asked.

I gave him the thumbs-up.

The man pulled out a radio from his jacket. I could hear the sound of static in the radio. Minutes passed, a burly, middle-aged man entered the room. 

"Please follow him to the lower docks." The man who checked the parachute said.

I glanced at the young man. "Take care of our luggage."

"Will do."

"The name's Howell." The burly man said, extending his hand. "I'll guide you to the lower docks."

"I'm Cador Cunningham." I said, accepting his kind gesture.

"Well then, let's go shall we?" Howell said.

-----

Howell led us to a maze of dark corridors. We had a hard time following him. The primary reason would be Sheng hurling every minute. Eleanor and I had to carry him on our shoulders. We didn't want him to crawl. Well, I wanted too but we didn't have the luxury to watch him suffer. Boris managed to track down Howell. His sharp nose was a good asset to the Black Wings.

Finally, the maze of corridors ended. We reached a large, bolted door. We all gazed at the large carving at the door. It was a face but I couldn't tell who it was.

Howell placed his right palm on an open panel. The panel produced a faint, green light. We looked up as we heard a beeping sound.

"I suggest all you to step back." He said.

We did. The four of us watched as the large door slid open. Mist emerged from the other room. 

"What's in here?' Eleanor asked out of curiosity.

Howell gestured for us to enter the room. Eleanor walked first while we were behind her. The door closed and the mist dissipated like a phantom. 

And all of us couldn't believe what we had seen.

It was a wide room, full of various riches—gold bars with inscriptions, various multi-colored jewels, and piles of treasure chest filled with silver coins, antique paintings of kings and queens. Oh god, what the hell is this? I couldn't explain this incident. There so many of them. I felt like being blinded by these riches. Every where I looked, I only saw gold and more gold.

"Holy shit…" Eleanor blurted out of nowhere.

She's right. This is unbelievably holy shit.

"Stunning, isn't it?" Howell said, observing us with his round eyes. "This belongs to the entire merchants of the Republic. Captain Tarlock was asked by the merchants to deliver all of this to Juno."

"Why are we here?" Sheng asked coldly.

"Don't worry. Captain's orders. I was supposed to take you to the cargo bay where you'll do the jump. He wanted you. "He glanced at me. "To jump from that location, to avoid people seeing you."

"J-jump?" Eleanor stammered.

"Yes, at ten thousand feet at least." Howell replied.

She fainted.

"Oh great…" I said, raising my hands lazily up. "Now, she fainted." I turned to Howell "You have a harness?"

He nodded.

"Sheng." I called.

"What?"

"Take care of Eleanor."

"Sure…" He picked her up and then he produced a violent reaction. "What the? Why me!"

I ignored him and followed Howell.

-----

Howell opened the door to the outside. We all held on the railings to prevent from being sucked in. Once the pressure stabilized, Howell inspected our gears one last time.

He left, saying he needed to contact the captain. 

"So high…" I murmured, looking down. It brings back good old memories when I performed my own jump.

"No! Don't bring me there!" Eleanor shrieked.

Annoyed, Sheng dragged Eleanor to the door. She struggled to get herself away from the door itself. I had no choice since Eleanor was scared at heights. The only way for her to jump was to be tied up with someone. I was planning on taking her under my wing but an idea hatched. I chose Sheng to do it, for my personal reasons.

"Suck it up, Eleanor. What happened to that aggressive, ugly girl who always orders us around?" Sheng said when Eleanor wrapped her shaking arms around her, her face burrowed in his broad shoulder.

"Lucky bastard." The kobold said.

"Stop hugging me! How the hell am I gonna jump if you're doing this to me!" Sheng hissed and glanced when Howell returned, still struggling. "Can we jump now?"

Howell returned and handed me a radio. "Cap wants to talk to you."

I went outside for privacy.

"Are you going?" Tarlock's deep voice said.

"Yeah, we'll be going and watch our stuffs." I said.

"Sure. If you have the time, let's talk about good old days." 

I smiled. "Let's have some tea then."

* * *

It seems everyday I'm getting busier. I really wish I could have enough time for this. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Sword under the Tree

"Where did those two drifted to?" I asked, removing my gear. I left my cape and sakkat at the airship. It couldn't be helped; the parachute gear was too big and where the hell should I put it? I already put on my safety goggle. The sakkat would be a nuisance since the wind would snatch it while I jumped. Same goes for my cape. I don't want to get myself into trouble when my cape got caught in the parachute.

That would be holy hell.

Though, I did fall on a tall tree when I was a kid. Would that be the same as falling at ten thousand feet?

Boris snarled. He had a hard time removing his parachute gear. The lines got caught in his body and he rolled as soon as he landed, tumbling in a slope. The kobold struggled to free him from the parachute. His desperate actions made it even worse.

Boris let out a deafening scream. I quickly closed my eyes and covered my ear. It nearly shattered my eardrums. My head felt like a big gong being slammed by something humongous. 

As the ringing faded, I clearly heard sword slashes. I opened my eyes. Boris was standing, wheezing, panting, and his sword on his hand. The parachute gear was slashed into tiny pieces. The parachute itself looked like hacked by a madman. If that was a human being, you could say it's gruesome and gory. Luckily, it didn't have any blood. Some of the pieces were spirited away by the wind.

"You alright—"

"Cador!" Boris bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me this? If you only have, I didn't have to experience that hellish…"He paused. "This incident."

Well, I did forget to tell him that you mustn't roll over when falling with a parachute. The wind picked him up and since he was light and small, Boris easily lost his balance.

"It's common sense, my dear Boris. You wouldn't roll over when you got that long, windy parachute on your back." I moved forward, scanning the vast wasteland. "Take this example for instance: why do bakers put flour when making bread, you know why?"

"Er, why?"

"It's because flour is use to act as a lubricant or something of a softener for the bread. Now, use a rolling pin and the bread doesn't get itself tangled with the rolling pin. Just like that. "

"Oh, I understand your point."

I grinned. "Of course, I'm Cador."

Of course, I just used one of my talents: lying. 

I drew out a Root, a telecommunication device created by Sheng. It has a unique frequency and bypassing the frequency itself isn't an easy task. Sheng made sure of that, since we didn't want any people eavesdropping on conversation, especially on a mission. The four of us has one.

I plugged in it my right ear and activated with a tap.

"Sheng, are you there?"

Silence.

"Sheng, where the hell are you?"

Again, I heard nothing.

I shot a worried look at Boris. The Kobold immediately inserted his own Root and tried contacting Sheng. When that failed, he contacted Eleanor.

"Nothing!" Boris paced back and forth, face contorted with anger and frustration.

The thought of those two gone gave me a cold chill. Damn, did I make a wrong decision?

Static sound burst in our Root. I scowled; the pain was so unbearable.

"Sheng here."

"Jesus Christ, Sheng. I said, relieved to hear his sleepy yet serious voice. "You scared the shit of me and Boris."

"Christ didn't scare you Cador." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "I did."

I chuckled. "Yeah right. Anyway, where are you? Are you two safe? How's Eleanor?"

"She's out cold—Cold but alive." Sheng harrumphed. "Jeez, Eleanor nearly killed me with her screams. Damn, my head is still ringing from that experience."

"Where are you?"

"Not sure but we're in deep valley." He paused. "Oh wait, there a large sword stuck on the ground."

"A sword?" I glanced at Boris.

"Yeah," I heard his footsteps. "It's large and not yet rusted."

My eyes narrowed. "Is there any inscription in it?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand any of it."

"I see…wait for me. We'll get you." I said and tapped my Root twice.

Boris was relieved that both of them were fine but the way he looked into me, it tells another tale.

"It'll take us an hour to reach that place, Boris. Prepare the kit."

"Are you alright, Cador?"

I sighed. "I will be…I hope."

As I predicted, it was that place where I decided to change my life forever.

Lying on the ground was Eleanor. Sheng's jacket acted as her pillow while the shirt prevented her body from being covered with dirt. Sheng was sitting besides her, making sure that she was fine.

Boris went and talked to Sheng. He immediately applied first aid to him.. Sheng protested. The two of them got in a petty argument and they were exchanging mind-blowing, killing words with each others.

During this scenario, it's my job to stop them before they kill each other or get a bowl of popcorn, throw a few cheers and watch them as they tear each other's body. Usually, Eleanor or I would stop them. The only reason why I would stop them was because they're inside the office. With their level of stupidity, they might burn the office down and all the precious report that I had worked for years or if those two were throwing knives at my garden. I wouldn't give those two a chance to have their measly fight. I'd take the initiative and pummel them. I don't want my bonsais to be hurt by those eggheads.

Eleanor only stops them when they're in the basement. The good thing about her is that one bark from her and those two will stop.

She was out cold and I was preoccupied.

I could still hear those two babbling about wounds and stupid stuff. I was near the sword, under the large, ghoulish tree. It didn't have trees but the scars on the trunk produced a scary face. One small breeze could change this harmless tree to a monster.

The sword hadn't rust for seven years and the tree remained unchanged, as if time stopped here. I looked at the empty scenery of this place. Nothing had changed. The ruins were still there and the color—like the color of that faithful incident loomed over this area.

Only the stones that withered changed this place. Other than that, nothing.

My heart felt like lead as I knelt down in front of the sword. Well, I did understand that point. I hadn't come here for seven years. I was natural for me to feel this way. I couldn't describe it. It wasn't nostalgia or fear.

No words can describe what I'm feeling but it hurts a lot.

Those two were still arguing. Anger coursed through my blood as they started to make annoying and unnecessary noises, loud enough for me to be furious.

"Would you please shut up for one minute!" I sprang up to my feet, my right hand ready to throw the holy light spell at them. 

They nodded but accidentally made a small noise with their feet. Clearly, my anger flashed through my eye. Every nerve in my face grew.

With one swift lunge, I grabbed the two and lifted them.

"One more noise and I swear to God, I'll break all of your bones. "I said.

They nodded.

A cold realization slapped me in an instant. My eye adjusted and my knees shook faintly. I was choking them with my own bare hands.

Cold sweat ran from my face as I released them from my grasp. I turned around and isolated myself.

Once I offered a short prayer to the sword, we headed north.

But we didn't talk until we reach the hidden station in Juno and arrived at the client's house.

* * *

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 7: Eavesdropping

The four of us stood in the large, steel gate of a mansion. Two guards watched sentinel while a patrol dog roamed, sniffing every possible places for a thief to enter the premises. The gate was painted with a vibrant and majestic black. Under the lamppost, it sparkled like a diamond.

"Holy shit, Cador!" Eleanor said, baffled and stunned of what she just saw. Her eyes were glued on the palace-like house. "You're telling that our client lives there?"

The Kobold, together with Sheng was twenty yards away from me. I could see in their eyes the shocked that I placed upon them when I started to see red lines. Eleanor, not knowing what happened kept pestering me. I couldn't tell her the reason why the three of us were quiet and sulky. How could I tell her that? I could say "Oh, I tried to kill them when they're bloody noisy." Would she accept that fact?

I really don't know why I did that in the first place. No matter how angry I became, I never, ever attacked someone like I did to them. Sure, I beat them until they say "God, kill me." But never, I did that thing to them. I was on the verge of killing them, inches from breaking their bones to smithereens.

I was expecting for Boris or Sheng to tell what really happened but they didn't. They shut their mouth and ignored her, as if she didn't exist. Of course, that made Eleanor angry but without a reason, she couldn't lift her iron hand against them.

Without hesitation, I walked to the guard, a blond man carrying a saber.

"I wish to speak with Lt. Leone Grade." I asked.

"Go away!" He placed his hand on the hilt of his saber. "The colonel didn't want to see anyone."

So, she's a colonel eh?

I fixed my eye patch. "I'm Cador Cunningham, leader of the Black Wings. Lieu—" I cleared my throat. "Colonel Grade asked me personally to see her."

"Sorry bob." The second guard said, playing with his keys. "You're not in the records."

I lowered my head, enough for my aqua blue hair to cover a portion of my face. Eleanor, curious, tried to get a better view of my face. She was thinking that I'm crying or exhausted. The guards too, were exchanging worried glances.

An unknown power entered my body, fueling my rage that mysteriously appeared in my body. I suddenly yanked the guards into the gate. There faces were contorted with pain and fear as I cast a menacing spell from my face.

"Listen punks!" I licked my lips. "I want to talk to Leone Grade as soon as possible. "I tugged them harder, telling that I'm serious. "Call her now or else, I'm gonna pull your bodies here with me and snap your heads into two!"

I heard a clicking sound.

"Cador, what the hell are you doing!" She asked, yanking my hand away from the guards.. "What the hell happened? This isn't like you at all. When we were at the airship, everything's fine and dandy and now…" Her hands were shaking as if having second thought. "This, Cador. Damn."

"Please, tell me what the hell is happening here…"Eleanor murmured.

"Enough of this petty argument." A high pitch voice of a female said.

A figure emerged from the trees. She had a shoulder-length pale red hair and was wearing oblong shape glasses. Her face was flawless, free from wrinkles or pimples. She was wearing a noticeable silver ring on her right.

She walked towards the gate.

That was when I realized it was Leone Grade...but she wasn't the Leone Grade I know.

She had crutches and left arm was covered with a heavy cast.

"Let's talk…shall we?" She said and ordered the guards to let us in.

A butler greeted us at the door and helped Leone on her crutch. A maid appeared from the left door, pushing a wheelchair. Leone plopped down on the wheelchair and she ordered the butler to go to the briefing room. The maid gestured us to wait in the living room.

"Wait here." I said, not looking at them.

Boris and Sheng sat on the couch. They had the gloomy face and they avoided my gaze and Eleanor's.

"I'm coming with you." She snapped. "Whether you like it or not."

"It's an order Eleanor. I suggest that you follow it."

"What!" She nearly screamed. "Who do you think you are, Cador? My Superior officer."

"Yes. I'm the leader of the Black Wings so—"

Tears from her frustration and confusion flowed from her eyes. She quickly drew her gun and pointed it at my face.

"I'm not a soldier Cador and I don't take orders from you like that! I follow your orders because Cador, the man who always smile at any women he sees. Not this Cador!" She lowered her head. "Tell me what happened, Cador…please."

Sheng materialize. Eleanor shrugged him but after looking at his worried face, she followed him.

"It seems you people has some issues to deal with, Cador."

I pivoted and saw Leone, smiling.

"Let's talk. The sooner we finish this mission the better." I said.

She shook her head. "No, my friend. It is wise for you and your friends to rest from the long trip you have. I have arranged everything. I can tell you the details tomorrow. For now." She smirked. "Relax, recollect your thoughts and find the answer."

I was about to protest when two person with ivory horns appeared at the staircase. Both of them were wearing white uniform and a captain's hat.

I recognized the first reindeer as Tarlock.

"It has been awhile." The second reindeer said.

I looked into his eyes.

Tarlock's brother, Ferlock.

From Leone's mansion, we moved via a carriage to Ferlock's mansion. It was smaller than Leone's and less extravagant as well. They had a small fountain made of marble and a royal stairway that leads to the front door of the mansion.

I joined with Ferlock and Tarlock in the first carriage while my friends were following us in the second carriage. I couldn't face them, with what I said to Eleanor back there.

I wonder what's happening to me. Everything changed when I saw that sword, as if something inside me triggered a switch.

"So," Ferlock said. "What you've been doing, seventh?"

My face twitched.

"Ferlock!" Tarlock snapped. "Don't call him by that name again!"

He seemed hurt. "Sorry brother but…" He looked at me. "What's your name? Well, the name you're using now?"

"Just call me Cador." I said, looking at the scenery of crowded people.

They exchanged worried glances as the coach driver stopped.

We went inside the mansion of Ferlock. The living room was a spacious, with a few leather velvet couches and a coffee table made of ivory. Two statues of winged man stood guard in the stairs, watching everybody that moved inside the house. The walls were decorated with painting of trees and meadows.

Upon arrival, the entire household lined up and greeted Ferlock and his guest with respect. Ferlock, the master of the mansion clapped his hands. They formed a lined and he gave instructions to each of them. The maids moved first, getting the entire luggage in the carriage and moving it in the house in their respective rooms. A butler escorted my friends upstairs. Another maid brought Tarlock a tray of appetizers and drinks.

"Thank you." Tarlock said.

The maid turned to me. "Monsieur, how about some wine?"

I shrugged.

"He doesn't wine, milady." Tarlock said as he tapped my shoulders.

The girl bowed down and left.

After issuing his orders, Ferlock returned and told us to follow him. Tarlock pushed me and together we went to the backyard.

A well-groomed man materialized, carrying a tray of newly-brewed tea with three, ivory teacups. Farlock got up and placed the tray. The man bowed down and left.

Farlock took the liberty of pouring his brother tea. My nose flared up, recognizing that the tea was an oolong tea.

"It's rare for the three of us to have…" Tarlock sipped his tea. "How many years has passed since we have a nice, simple drink like this?"

I played with my tea. It smells good but my stomach didn't want anything.

Tarlock continued. "I think it's been seven years, before the Third Conflict began. The three of us did have a drink in a tavern near Einbrooch. "

Ferlock sputtered a laugh. Some of his tea fell on his uniform. "We were so eager to travel around the world that we drank too much in celebration. In the end, the three of us ended in jail for wrecking the tavern and pounding every drunkard."

They continued on their conversation, laughing as hard as they could.

Ferlock and Tarlock weren't their real names. They took a pseudonym. Like me, they were conscripts who served the war and also, the two of them were one of the Great Seven Gods of the Republic. Ferlock took the fifth seat; Tarlock took the third while I obtained the seventh. Like us, Leone Grade belonged to the Great Seven Gods. She took the sixth spot.

Ferlock and Tarlock were my friends when I joined the Gunslinger Guild. We had seen many things during our stay in Einbrooch and had experienced many things that helped us to be a better person. When the war came, we were forced to join the war. We didn't have a choice. It was either we join them or die. Of course, we took the first option.

Then the Third Conflict began. The three of us fought hard, not to kill our enemy but to survive this bloodshed. We took our guns and fired at them. I didn't mind killing since it's eat or be eaten. They too, believed in that and we continued.

The day that Fort Bradley was attacked changed the brothers. I wasn't there, since I was busy finishing an old business. I don't know what happened there but from I could tell, the brothers saw something hideous, so gruesome that they lost their will to fight this war.

After I took care of my personal business, I returned to Juno and did my report. That night, the brothers told me of their plans to leave the army. It shocked me and they argued that the three of us should run away from here. Anywhere was fine—Payon, Morroc or even at Prontera. We could easily blend in society if we tried our best.

I didn't go with them. A day later, I heard from a soldier that they were executed. They fell from a cliff while running away from them.

Two days later, I deserted the army to live my own life—a life without lies.

A year later, I accidentally bumped into them. It really shocked me since they were supposed to be dead. Unfortunately, they weren't the friends I knew physically. They had horns and a face of a reindeer. They even had a vibrant fur coat and stood on two legs. When the two called me by my real name, I realized that it was really them. At the same time, I observed their eyes and there was no mistake that it was them. They told me their story and helped me elude my chasers.

The two eventually became pilots for the Rekenber Airship Company.

My heart aches.

"Cador, what's wrong?" Tarlock asked. "You haven't touched your tea."

I looked at my tea.

Ferlock sighed.

"What's bugging you?" Tarlock asked. "This isn't like you at all. You even tried to kill those guards and now, yelling at your friends."

"That girl could have killed you. You're lucky she hesitated." Ferlock added.

"I don't know." I nursed my teacup. "I just don't know."

"We have all the afternoon Cador, so it would be better if you tell us your story. Perhaps…"Ferlock glanced at his brother, as if looking for confirmation. "We could help you, just like old times."

I told them the sword under the tree and my tale. It was already dawn when I finished my story.

Tarlock finished his tea. "Well, that was quite a long story you've got." He paused and glanced at his brother. "So, how do you feel?"

"Fine, I think." I replied. Somehow I felt like a feather.

Ferlock stood. "Cador, remember that the three of us had a past that we didn't want to remember. To tell you the truth, I would feel the same way if I'm in your shoes right now. It's normal for us to hate our crimes. You did the unthinkable and yet here you are, drinking tea with us. What's important is that you're here, right, brother?"

Tarlock nodded. "Yes, Leone is right. You really needed to cool your head. You have a lot of thinking to do and you have all the night to spend. If you need help, then just call us."

"One advice though, Cador. "Ferlock said. "The past will remain the past. No matter how you look at it, it will always remain the same. What you should is see the road ahead of you."

With that, we adjourned our little talk.

Nighttime arrived earlier as I had expected. The sky was empty. I clearly saw the sparkling stars but they were brighter here than in Prontera. At the same time, there were several star constellations that I couldn't describe. The only constellation I recognized was the big dipper.

Other than that, nothing.

I sprawled flat on the rooftop, eyes squinting against the bright, crescent moon. The breeze was chilling and soothing to my body and soul. I felt like being purified by an unknown energy source.

The past was getting to me. From the day I saw the sword, it came to me like a tsunami. All the heinous deeds I performed during the war were etched in that sword. It was a remainder of what I'd done in my life.

I can't remember anything but bad memories.

"So tell me, what's happening?" A female voice said.

I quietly got up and followed the source. I ended up in one of the balconies. Below me was Eleanor, sitting on a chair.

The door opened. I concealed myself in the darkest part of the roof, my eyes and ears locked on those two.

"Are you sure about this, Eleanor?"

Sheng sat besides her, carrying a cup.

"So just tell me, ok?" She said.

I heard him sighed. "Eleanor, you do know that prying over a person's past is bad, right?"

"Oh shut the hell up and get on with it!"

"I don't have the rights to tell you what happened. You might want to ask Cador if you're really curious." He grinned. "And like the old saying 'curiosity kills the cat.'"

Eleanor scowled.

"Just analyze this." Sheng added. "What happens when I desecrate your parent's grave?"

She frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "What did you expect!? I'll kill you and pulverize you to pieces."

"Then, there's your answer."

"What are you talking about?"

"The answer to your question, Eleanor."

"Ok! I don't want any frigging riddles. I want straight answers from you…right now!"

"Feisty, eh?"

"Crap! Just tell me everything Sheng!"

"A few hours ago, you were crying because of what Cador did and now, you're yelling at me for not telling you anything. "

Sheng leaned forward, inches from Eleanor's lips, smiling. "I envy him for having a person who would do anything to help him and understand him. You and Boris are alike. Both of you would gladly jump in a lava just to save Cador…will you not? Then tell me why, Eleanor, why do you want to stand besides him?"

I saw her blush.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. He gave a reason why should I live my life according to my own will alone. So yes, I will jump and even take a bullet for him."

"He's a lucky guy to have you, a friend who will stand besides him no matter what. "He leaned back. "Just tell me one thing…do you like, like Cador?"

"What are you implying?"

He chuckled. "Oh…It seems my thinking is way off."

"Answer my question, will you?" She asked, moving away from him.

"The only I can give for now is this. Have faith in Cador. If you're willing to take a bullet for him, then believe in him. He's a strong man. Just give him enough time to sort things out. He's in a dilemma right now but tomorrow, he'll be back to the old Cador—a stupid man who makes every lovely girls blushed and a tea chauvinist."

"How sure are you?"

"Call it my intuition, Eleanor and they're stronger than yours."

She snarled.

Sheng perched on the railings of the balcony and gazed upon the night.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked with a serious tone.

"What?"

"If I were in Cador's shoes, will you stand besides me as well?"

She didn't answer.

"I guess…I ask a stupid didn't I?"

"Sheng…I."

"Take your time, Eleanor. I'm not in a hurry for your answer. "He stifled a yawn. 'I'm going to bed Eleanor. You should too since you don't want to get yourself killed thinking of that matter and there's a rumor going here that there's a ghost who preys on girls like you."

"Nice try, asshole."

Sheng laughed.

"Hey, wait…lemme ask you something." She stood up. "Will you take a bullet for Cador too?"

He stopped and looked past at her shoulders. "Maybe…maybe not, Eleanor."

"I—"

"But, I do plan to stay with him, not because of I like the guy or anything…it's just we're the same. Me and him. We share a common thing that binds us together. It's the main reason why I join the Black Wings."

He added. "But I do have a second reason why I joined."

Her eyes widened with curiosity. "Tell me."

"The walls have ears, Eleanor." He looked at the roof. "Besides, that's my secret."

"Secretive bastard."

"I'll take that as I compliment." He said. "Well, you going to sleep or not."

I heard the door opening. I watched as Eleanor put on her slippers and exited the balcony I got to me feet and returned to my room.

Ferlock's right. I got to get my act together. I didn't want my friends to be worried about me. At the same time, Tarlock's also right. It might have something to do with the sword.

I had to thank them tomorrow.

_Cool my head, eh?_

I removed my tux and took a long, hot bath.


	9. Chapter 8: The Case

"What the hell happened to you Cador?" Leone asked, moving closer to me.

Crap! My head hurts. Those reindeers, I swear I'll get them and when I do, I'm going to pulverize them.

We were still in Ferlock's mansion. The brothers departed early in the morning for their jobs. They were kind enough to let us stay here for a few days since my team would be busy. I remembered Ferlock giving orders to his staffs to treat his guests with utmost care and respect.

We should be happy that we were staying here, in a large mansion with all the luxuries we could use for own personal gains.

My comrades are happy not me.

Last night, while I was having a nice dream, those two barged in my room, singing songs with their ugly voices. At first, I plugged my ears with anything I could use. Heck, I even placed the lamp on my ears just to get some shut eyes but they were so loud. Tarlock, bigger and stronger than me picked me up with one hand and we went to the dining room. It was filled with beer cases and the entire delicious morsel you could imagine. I tried to talk my way out but they couldn't my voice. Their voices were like thunder booming, echoing in the dining room. The doors were closed so it didn't bother the other people in the mansion.

And they forced me to drink beer. I hated the taste of alcohol and the strong side-effects of a beer. Wine is worse than better, since a weak person could get drunk in a few drinks. They made me drink until I couldn't remember a thing, except for the splitting headache I got that's bugging me.

But I'm curious. Those two were drunk like me and yet, how could they go to their jobs. Shouldn't they be resting? If those reindeers fly an airship in that condition, I'm quite sure that God and Satan will wage war for the souls of the dead. An airship carries at least a thousand passengers a day and that's a lot of souls if the airship crash.

A butler appeared. He handed me an aspirin and cold water. I quickly swallowed the medicine without drinking the water. My stomach was rumbling and adding water might trigger something unwanted result.

"Hey…" I said, controlling myself. "You have a Zurich painkiller?"

"But, sir…that's"

"Give me three syringes…please, I beg you!" I burrowed my head in the comfort of my arms.

"Still, I cannot—"

I sprang up, hands in my mouth and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

My migraines vanished like a phantom as I injected myself with Zurich—one in my neck and two in my biceps. I felt much better now.

Well, for fifteen minutes.

Zurich is the best painkiller in the Midgard. Most soldiers who participated in the Third Conflict carried three syringes of Zurich for emergency purposes. I always used the medicine whenever I was severely wounded. It worked like magic. The pain vanished in one second once you injected it and let your organs absorbed the drug.

The five of us were in Ferlock's briefing room. A small, round table consumed a small space in the middle of the room. The chairs were painted white, with cushions. At the end of the room was a large portrait of a medieval castle. Underneath the painting was a fireplace. Mounted on the walls was a collection Ferlock's antique gun. He told me that he had a hard time collecting these weapons. It also cost him a fortune.

"Well then, shall we start?" Leone asked.

We took our seats.

"First things first. "She glanced at us. "Have you ever heard any rumors in Juno?"

I looked at my comrades. Their faces told me that they didn't any rumors, especially Boris, who was looking at Leone with his warm, fuzzy eyes.

"Any rumors…" she coughed. "Ok, let me add something: did you hear any negative or positives rumors about Schwaltzard Republic, especially in the government?"

Sheng flipped of a newspaper that he hid under his sleeves. He put it up, enough for us to see the headlines.

"According to this newspaper I got… "He flipped the pages. "President Mason visited the CEO of Rekenber Corporation, Darius Schneider and signed a treaty, in accordance to the recent events of the energy crisis. Vice-preside Teresa went to Einbrooch in a charity mission. Although…"He shot a look at us. "That was just a cover-up in the mine explosions due to the malfunctions of the machineries. It happened recently and I remember those facts. There are few cases of murder, homicide, burglary and other serious crimes throughout the entire Republic. There are also rumors about Bethany Kristoff, the secretary of agriculture that she stole money from the government fund. The senate and the Supreme Court is in the third session right now. As we speak, she is currently being interrogated. Mayor Morgan of Hugel is sentenced to death when the Shermans, a guild in Juno proved him that he was working with a terrorist group."

I got up and peered through his shoulders.

"…There were also rumors that Meryl, wife of the Senate Head Marcus is having an affair."

"Is that all?" She asked, not surprised.

The three of us were shocked when Sheng said that. We didn't know anything about the Republican Government, partly because we didn't read the newspapers.

Well, I hate reading those things. It bored me to death.

Sheng snapped his fingers. "I remember one. The president's eldest daughter, Leslie Mason, visited Geffen for and talked with the Arcane Councils, concerning about the wizardry studies. That's all I know."

"My head…" Eleanor murmured.

"I see, you're smart, you know that…" She pointed at Sheng.

"Just call me Sheng."

"Cador. You're lucky to have man like him."

I arched my eyebrow.

"Anyway, what do you want us to do, Leone?" I asked. "Track a person?"

"No, but that's close enough. I want to find her. "She tossed a full body picture of woman. Judging from her young looks, she was at least twenty, long auburn hair, high cheekbones and five feet tall. The girl was wearing a sage's uniform, with matching red ribbons on her head. She was holding a large, arc wand with one hand.

What a sec? I've seen her before. Come on, brain think. Where did I see her? I was quite sure but the memory was a blur, as if a mist was preventing me to see the end of the cave.

"Isn't she…"Eleanor picked up the picture. Sheng laid the newspaper on the table and she placed it closed to an article, with a girl sitting in front of an old man.

My eyes widened. It's her. Leslie Mason, the eldest daughter of President Mason.

Then it came to me. Leslie Mason is the strongest sage in Midgard. I'd heard her stories from wandering merchants and goblins on how she defeated all Arcane Council members in a magical bout. I wasn't sure about the details but she used a strong spell that defeated all of them in a casting.

And she was eighteen at that time.

Then, she's currently twenty-four or twenty five years old.

I shot a serious look at Leone. "You want us to track her?"

She shook her head. "As I had said, I want your team to find her and bring her back to me."

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor burst in. "She's in Geffen."

Not satisfied, Eleanor jumped off her seat and threw a barrage of questions of Eleanor. Sheng and Boris joined in. I remained in my chair, my thoughts analyzing the situation. I snatched the newspaper and picture. My eyes analyzed them thoroughly. I looked everywhere and performed a comparison test on the picture Leone gave us and the newspaper.

A sense of disturbing discovery came to me. It shut my mind in an instant. Slowly, I cocked my head to look at Leone's eyes.

Her eyes confirmed my discovery.

"Please," Leone stood up, her eyes passing through my shoulders. "I'll explain everything so…"

"Right…the three of you, calm down." I said.

They looked worried. But eventually, they sat as I ordered them with my eyes.

"Now, Leone…explain this" I handed her the photo.

"What is there to explain Cador?" Boris said.

"He's right." Eleanor cut in. "What's the point of looking for someone if that someone is not missing?"

"The girl in the newspaper." I pointed at it. "Is a fake. The real one is missing. There are gossips within the nobles that they spotted her in dinner parties."

The three of them were taken aback of what I said.

"You're, you're joking right?" Eleanor stammered, her pupils dilating at the newspaper.

"This isn't funny, Cador." Sheng looked at me and then to Leone.

I rested my elbows on the table, held my hand and hid my mouth behind my hands. "In the village where I grew up, we love to make fun of people and fight until the sun set but…" I shot a glare at the three. "We never, ever tell a lie and my eyes, never lie."

My words silenced them. I could see the confusion and chaos in their eyes. It couldn't be help. They didn't understand anything. It's true that the picture in the newspaper and Leone's photo is identical—from her height to the shape of her face. They were fooled by the physical appearance of the girl. Upon closer inspection, I detected something. Her eyes. They told me a different story. I compared them and there it was the realization that stunned me.

Leone cleared her throat. "As I was saying, the girl on the newspaper is a fake. The real Leslie Mason was abducted a month ago by thieves. The guards in Luina were killed. A group of hooded figures barged in the front door and killed the remaining guards. Before that, I was looking for Leslie. A sentry reported that she wasn't in her room. I took some of my men and looked for her. When I failed, I ordered them to look for, this time, we split up. I was about to reach her room when suddenly…"

She stopped. Her face was shrouded with a disturbing look. I wasn't sure if that was fear or anger. I consulted at my comrades. They too, were eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Continue, please." I said kindly.

She nodded. "A cloaked figure appeared right in front of me. It was wearing opera mask and the hood prevented me to see the rest of his face and his hair. He was tall, at least six feet and had broad shoulders. "

"It smiled and vanished. I heard something, a sound, like running water. I went to Leslie's chamber and it was ransacked, as if a typhoon hit the room. I searched the chamber but I didn't found. I only found her hairpin and the secret door was opened."

"But before I could enter, those hooded figures entered the room. There were many of them that I found myself in a tight situation."

She sighed." That was it. I remember fighting them and the next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with serious injuries."

"That would be…" I checked my calendar. "The month of March."

"Correct. When I remembered what happened, I immediately called Peter and that's it." She lifted her chin up. "Where is he? "

"Dead…"Eleanor said, looking at the frames.

"I see…"It was all Leone could say.

"So," I changed the subject. "Why did the government replaced Leslie with a fake one?"

"It would create a ruckus," Sheng said. "Remember that President Mason has enemies who wanted him out of his presidency. It would be better if he's dead. The daughter is a strong ally of the president. She helped him in his jobs, especially with the negotiation with Geffen. There would be a civil war if the people found out and the politician would use this as an opportunity to control this country. Leslie Mason is the only pillar that holds this country. Without her, then this country is doomed. " He paused, inhaling oxygen. "The Schwaltzard Republic maybe the most prosperous country in Midgard but that's just the outside. Inside, there's a lot of internal conflict, especially in the government and military."

"Why would her father do this? He's supposed to be looking for her and yet…"Eleanor couldn't look at the newspaper. "This?"

"Lemme ask you this Eleanor. If I ask you to kill your son, would you do it?"

"No!"

"Now then, if I ask you to kill everyone you care, will you do it?"

"No!"

"I ask you this: in your hands, who will live? Your son or everyone you love?"

I watched as she stared dumbly at Sheng. It was a hard question. I admired him for being wise and witty. Rather than saying it straight-forward, he preferred to let them analyze the results.

"But that's cruel." She murmured.

"This is politics. That's how things go on politics. It's all about deciding for the best of the country." Sheng answered back. "Would you damn your country by saving one person's life?"

An awkward silence loomed in the room.

"Leone, if that's the case…then "I said, fearing the worst.

My fears became a reality. Leone handed me a clean, white envelope. I looked at it and knew the black bird crest on the envelope.

"When did you receive this?" I asked. I didn't even bother opening the envelope. I knew what it was.

"This morning. The general himself brought it here." Leone replied.

"I see."

"Can I ask a question?" Boris said.

Leone nodded.

"This happened at Luina.. If that's the case, we…" He looked at us. "We must investigate that place for evidence."

"I've done the necessary preparation. But." She stopped.

"The evidence is long gone right?" I guessed.

"Yes, the Presidential Unit already cleaned the scene."

"No matter. We might find something—a clue that could help us."

"I've already ask the brothers to help me. They will report to me when they spotted her in their airships. Do you want any more inquiries?"

"No." I said.

We got up and faced each others with a serious look.

"We leave for Luina tomorrow!" I said.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. School and sleep got me busy in the past few day


	10. Chapter 9: Unlucky

"Pinch me…I must be dreaming. " Eleanor said, admiring the large façade of Luina. Her jaws dropped as soon as we arrived here.

At the back, someone snickered. I already knew who that was and whenever he did that, it meant something was about to erupt.

I distanced myself from Eleanor. Boris also knew what was coming and hid behind my back.

Behind Eleanor, who was pacing back and forth at the large gate, Sheng emerged behind her. He stalked behind her. She was unaware that danger was near her. She knelt down, feeling the water from the small waterway that stood between the gate and the land. She jerked her fingers.

Slowly, she turned around but it was too late.

With one push, Eleanor plunged on the waterway. Luckily, it wasn't deep.

Eyes glowering, she climbed up.

"What the hell is that for!?" She yelled, twisting her dress and skirt.

"What?" Sheng asked, trying to hide his laughing face. "Taking a bath is a good way to wake up, Ele?"

"Ele?"

"Yes. Calling you Eleanor is tiring. Besides, Ele is a good nickname isn't it?"

She smacked her fist. "Are you mocking me?"

"No!" He avoided her gaze. "I was just playing tricks on you."

"They're the same!" She screamed and chased him.

Boris and I were on the bridge. The two were still running in circles. One thing for certain, Sheng is talented at running and flustering people with his stupidity.

"You know…." I said, licking my lower lip. "Ele does sound nice."

"You think so?" Boris asked. "Try saying that to her." He pointed at Eleanor, who drew her guns and fired haphazardly at Sheng.

I coughed. "But Eleanor sounds royalty...right?"

"Wake up your mind, Cador." Boris said and went inside, dragging Eleanor's and Sheng belongings.

I sighed and followed him.

It's going to be a long, tiring day.

I kept wondering why Sheng always picked on us, especially Eleanor. Was he being a nice guy or a man who needed special attention? I couldn't tell since I didn't have any proof. Sheng is a different person. I, who had seen many things couldn't understand his nature. He's a complete mystery to me, even to my comrades. He had a habit of changing moods everyday. Sometimes, you could talk to him like an ordinary person and mostly, he would ignore you, stating that he didn't want too. You could compare him with a female's mood swing.

But, Sheng isn't a girl and he doesn't act like that. His mood swing is different from other girls. How could I say it? No words could describe his mood swing.

Did he want attention, which people would always talk to him? No, I think not. He preferred to be alone, since I'd seen him do that. Was it to kill boredom? Well, that was Boris' idea but I believed that Boris' idea might be correct.

According to the documents, Sheng came from Ligthalzen, after finishing his training under a scientist. No wonder his abilities revolved on computers and communication devices. He must have trained from the University, where smart, rich kids study. I forgot the scientist who taught him but that person was a well-known figure in Ligthalzen.

I was twenty five at that time and Eleanor and Boris were with me. We just established Black Wings in Prontera, the same time "they" established it in Payon. We had help from a certain group. Since we needed members, we tried to recruit but it failed. It was hard to recruit people, especially if you're not a group associated with the monarch.

Sheng came and offered his services. I didn't care about that time since we really needed members. We accepted him, even though I didn't know his past. The only thing I knew about him was that he studied in Ligthalzen.

And that's it. He was eighteen when he studied there. It took him ten years before he joined us.

His past is a complete blank. I tried to gather information but I failed to find anything.

But in my heart, I trust that guy. He would never do anything stupid that could cause his friend's lives.

Still, I am curious to know his past.

But for now, I better focused in this mission.

Since Sheng made Eleanor furious that I had to stop her from killing him and Boris had to tie Sheng's mouth, sending those two together to investigate the castle would mean sending a bag of dynamite and a lighter.

So, I took Eleanor with me while Boris had to control himself from Sheng's insult and trickery. Boris was reluctant and disappointed that he had to watch over Sheng. I could watch him but seeing that his mood swing had taken a route that I didn't want, I just had to give Sheng to Boris.

Eleanor? No, I could handle her. I've known her ever since Boris and I met her at the dense forest of Payon. I was twenty five at that time and it was winter in the north. Boris rounded a wrong turn and we ended up meeting her in a cliff. She was wearing a large boulder and was tied to with it.

At that time, I wasn't interested with her. The only thing I wanted was to get out of there as soon as I could. She looked back and her eyes told me something. I quickly saw the pain that she experienced and something supernatural. At first, I couldn't believe it, that something like that really exists. I always thought that they were only fictional but I looked at her—the face, the outfit and especially her ears— it makes sense.

Pity took over me and I talked to her. Boris did that same.

And eventually, she calmed down and told us to that she didn't want to end her life.

At the end, she joined us, wanting to see the world and we'd been together ever since.

It's been three long years but it felt like an eternity. Exaggerating, isn't it?

Yes, it is.

Taking Eleanor wasn't a great idea and pairing with snickering boy isn't my style.

But still, I couldn't mix these two since they might create chaos and pandemonium inside Luina. I don't want this place to be destroyed by those two nincompoops. They're like walking time bombs. One false move and kaboom, consider Luina to be in the Midgard's World Record for lasting three seconds while two individuals beat each others.

I just hoped Boris could put a leash on Sheng.

Eleanor and I took the west wing of Luina while Boris investigated the east wing. Eleanor was still angry with him that I had to drag her until she couldn't see his laughing face.

But as soon was we entered the large chamber, all the hatred Eleanor stocked in her brain disappeared. Even my irritation was gone as my eyes lay upon the beauty of this chamber.

I think we arrived at the largest dining hall that I had seen. Crystal clear chandeliers made out of expensive diamonds hung on the ceiling and the ceiling itself were painted with angelic beings. On the center of the ceiling was a female angelic being, holding a majestic, royal scepter and was surrounded by six-winged beings. They held incense and offered flowers to the Queen. A royal, white light shun behind the girl. At the farthest corner of the ceiling, heads of infants with wings were singing praises to the Queen.

What a marvelous sight! Seeing this masterpiece, it awoke my thirst for beauty and perfection. I didn't mind staying here for eternity and gazed upon the beauty of this masterpiece especially the queen. Such beauty! Such charm! She had captured my heart, my mind and my soul.

But the feeling of sensation and admiration vanished in an instant.

"Start looking for clues!" A female voice roared.

And just like that, my heart wept for the demise of my admiration as I searched for clues.

After investigating the dining chamber, we headed upstairs and entered Leslie Mason's bedroom. According to Leone's information, she was last seen here, an hour or two before the sentry reported that she went missing. Also, the battle against the hooded figures occurred in this room.

I lay flat on my stomach and peeked under the bed. I only saw several shoeboxes and junks. I even saw candy wrappers lodged on the springs.

"Find anything?" I asked, poking my head out of the window.

When she didn't answer, I looked back. Eleanor was at the leftmost corner of the room, tickling the small plant. She lifted the vase and wiped the dust.

Did she really think that there would be a clue underneath that vase?

Oh well, she might have.

We're just lucky we're not looking for Leslie in person but for clues.

A thought entered my mind. Was it possible for Leslie to be in that vase?

"Cador!" Eleanor yelled, glaring at me, hands on her hips. "Stop slacking and start looking!"

"Yes mistress…" I murmured.

Eleanor checked the drawers and started to inspect its content. Seeing that the only place I hadn't looked was Leslie's dress cabinet, I took the chance. I slowly opened it and a series of expensive gowns, dresses and coat greeted my eyes. Most of them were expensive. It would take me years just to have that expensive fur coat, made out of pure Sasquatch. On the ground were shoes—several of them—and they were shining like a pure diamond.

Unfortunately, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. I already inspected the cabinet for any secret buttons. The only thing left for me was to lick it, hoping that my saliva would activate the secret button.

Seeing that this cabinet was no used, I shut it tight and checked the second cabinet. My eyes stared at the lingerie and silky panties. My jaws dropped. No words formed at my shaking lips. Oh God, did I discover a gold mine? Am I dreaming? Everything was so shiny and the scent—oh how I love the scent of it. I wasn't sure but perhaps it was strawberry scent that my nostrils caught.

To prove that this was no dream, I shakily held the silky underwear. The garment was so thin and transparent that I could see my fingers. Am I in Eden now? Surely, I must be.

"What do you think you're doing, Cunningham!"

Oh no!

Slowly, I turned my head. Eleanor was standing behind me. A furious aura of red energy oozed from her body. Her green eyes flashed, pupils glaring at the core of my soul.

I slumped against the wall.

"I hate three things…" She said, playing with her revolver. "You know them?"

I gulped. "Ah…Sheng?"

"Number three. What about the others?"

I'm screwed.

She holstered her gun. "Since I'm a nice girl, I'll tell you. Number 2. I hate rats but nature created them so I can forgive them but…"She leaned closer. My hands were shaking. "I can never, ever forgive…. "

So much for paradise.

Anger flashed in her eyes. She quickly and swiftly grabbed my shoulders and threw me outside like a rag.

Inside our hotel suite in Hotel Crème, one of the best hotels in Midgard, we gathered all the data we had and we obtained rather, disturbing findings.

Luckily, Leone financed our mission, so was it a crime to stay on a five-star hotel?

"So," I said, rubbing my neck. The damage from Eleanor's judo throw was still present. "What did you find?"

"Next time you did that thing again, Cador… I swear, I'm gonna break your neck." Eleanor said.

"Not that 'finding' Eleanor. I mean the—"

Sheng whistled. "Oh, what did you find?"

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna tell you, faggot!"

"Ouch! You break my heart, Ele."

She jumped out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "Stop calling me that!"

There they go again.

I hid my face behind my hands.

"Hey Boris…"

But he was already sleeping.

"Oh God, will somebody please kill me?" I murmured and left the room.

Might as well get myself drunk than listening those two bickering at each other.

And I hoped that April 14 would be a good day.


	11. Chapter 10: Breakthrough

April 14 had arrived. Had my prayers been answered?

I hope so!

"As I was saying," I coughed thrice. "You didn't find any hints or clues?"

Boris shook his head. "Nothing. It seems that any evidence was destroyed or cleared out."

I rubbed the temples of my head.

Then, a beeping sound caught my attention. I lifted my chin up. Sheng was typing something in his laptop. I could hear his fingers pressing the keyboard with precision. The three of us exchanged confused glances.

Finally, Sheng sighed and faced us. He showed us the monitor of his laptop. In it was a series of numbers and rooms.

"Is that?" Eleanor said, leaning closer to the laptop. "The blueprint of Luina?"

"Bingo!" He said and looked at me. "I managed to get these files from the main computer in the basement. Now, huddle up. I need to show you something."

We got up on our chairs and moved closer to him.

"Boris was busy looking for physical evidence and I accidentally found this. " He pressed the Enter key and a small, red pathway appeared in one of the room.

"I don't get it." Eleanor said.

Sheng started to enter a series of commands in laptops. Several numbers appeared at the monitor. They were so fast that I wasn't able to read all of them.

The screen faded. We all looked at Sheng, who was drumming his fingers. He checked his watch. What was he planning?

Sheng turned on his laptop and we were surprised, shocked of what we had seen. Several small pathways colored in red appeared everywhere—on the main corridors, rooms, chambers and even in the basement. I didn't know that Luina had two basements and it was deeper than our basement.

But he wasn't finished yet. He pressed the arrows keys and the blueprint revolved slowly. I watched in shocked as several pathways appeared. This time, they were bigger than the first one.

I glanced at Sheng.

"That's the west wing right?" I asked.

"Yes. I woke up early and decided to look around on my own. As I have expected, there's a lot of them in Luina. It was easy to find them once you know how to activate it."

"What are they?" I inquired.

"A Secret passageway." Sheng drew a pendant. "And this is the key to those passageways. "

"Where did you get that key?"

"Found it under a bed."

A memory flashed in my head. "Leone said a secret passageway right?"

"Yes…but" He glanced at his laptop. "What I had doesn't say anything on how that 'person' entered Luina. It only tells me that Luina has a lot of secret passageway. Other than that, nothing."

What he said really sent Boris and Eleanor's enthusiasm to the grave. They went to their seat and were deep in thought.

There was something in my head, nagging at me but I couldn't form the words. Sheng said something very important. The passageways. They had a purpose and that nagging feeling in my head kept bouncing.

I paced back and forth, a hand under my chin. There was something on that blueprint and those passageways. I just needed a clue, a hint that could shut this nagging feeling in my head.

Someone knocked at the door. I stopped, hands folded.

"Room service!"

"I'll get it." Boris said and opened the door.

The man, wearing the hotel's uniform entered the room. He pushed the cart inside and opened the lid. The sweet aroma of the roasted pecopeco quickly filled the room.

Like lightning, an idea struck my mind. Slowly, words formed inside my brain but it was still incomplete. I needed more information. The man gave me the idea.

I poked my head out. The corridor was filled with maids, knocking in the door and pushing a heavy load of laundry. They were wearing pink bands on their head and a black choker.

Now, I'm getting somewhere. The people I'm looking has something to do with those passageway and possibly, with Leslie's abduction.

But why? Why is there a need for those passageways?

I returned, still thinking about that question.

"You're not gonna eat?" Eleanor said, cutting the breast of the pecopeco.

"No, I'm not—"

At the corner of my left eye, I saw a book on the bed. I grabbed it. It was a book entitled "History of Midgard's Castle."

I froze, staring at the book.

Jackpot! A lead.

I quickly tossed the book on the desk, besides the lamp.

"Where're you going, Cador?" Sheng asked. The stain from the food was on his cheeks.

I snatched a pack of cigarette in my pocket, waved at it and rushed outside.

--

When the world was still young, when humans were still primitive and the world "war" had not been used, there was once a young man. At a young age, he thirsted for knowledge and wisdom from his parents. He learned to read and write at the age of five. Not satisfied with the knowledge he gained from his parents, he studied under numerous maestros, people who had learned many things such as life, religion, science and history. At first, the maestros were reluctant to teach this kid. He was just a kid! How could he learn such sophisticated things from them, who studied them for years before they attained the peak of their knowledge?

But the kid will not be denied by such excuse! He strived hard to learn from his maestros. It took him six months before he learned all alchemy—the principles and theories from his first maestro. He even surpassed the best student of his maestro, who twenty years older than him.

This shocked the entire community. Even his parents were surprised that their youngest son learned complicated things. The maestros too were speechless as the young kid recited the theories of Midgard Creation, the stellar constellation and even the twenty eight credos of the Church.

But the kid didn't stop. Years passed and he had absorbed all the knowledge he could get from his hometown and from his maestros. Is this it, the kid thought, who was now a fine young man.

No! He still thirsts for wisdom. He will not stop until he learned everything in Midgard. His body ached for knowledge, his soul yelled for intelligence and he wanted it now. His hometown doesn't offer any of those.

With a few clothes, a notebook and the blessing of his villagers, he set out on a journey. He didn't where to go since it was his first time to step out of the village's gate. At first, he wondered, "where should I go? To the north, east, south or west? Perhaps, I should go northwest."

But alas, he didn't know where to go. He fell on his knees, just a few kilometers away from his village. Could he do it? He had walked this far and it was not too late. He could return and stay there.

Then the answer came as the sun rose behind the mountains.

The East! I will go to the east, where the sun rises. In this way, I will see the sun as I wake up! The man thought joyfully. He quickly composed himself and traveled east.

His first stopped was in a city, full of people—not just humans but other creatures with different culture and tradition. The place was lively and was the center of all trades. Merchants from the west came to trade goods and item from the caravan of the south. The streets were packed with people, yelling and cheering. The sidewalk was full of peddlers trying their best to sell their goods.

The city was beautiful, captivating and a strong, burning emotion emerged from the young man.

But, he knew what he wanted.

Unlike other tourists, who stayed in the city to have fun, the young man spent most of his day in the library, reading the books. Each time he opened a book, a thrilling sensation was waiting for him. His hands were shaking with indescribable joy—the happiness he felt when he first learned to read from his parent.

But alas, he knew that one must learn to balance time. As his maestro quoted: "In nature, there must be balance. Same goes for man."

Yes, he could read this all day but it was important to have a balance life. Drowning himself in his studies would result to tragic results.

So, he stayed in the library until the sun set on the west. At night, he went out, admired the beauty of the city under the glorious reign of the night and socialized with other people. At the restaurant, he would talk to anyone, as long as they allowed him. His skills in communication were impressive. His listeners were mesmerized by his gentle words and the mysterious contents of his message. Sooner, many of the patrons of the restaurant flocked to his table and talked to him about many things.

At the park, he would talk with the people who were sitting alone in the cold bench, under the dark skies. Every word that escaped from his lips made his listeners comfortable. Even the night critters—possums, owl— they ran besides him and the young man would talk to them, as if they were humans.

Three long years passed and the young man learned many things from his experience. He had befriended most of the people in the city. Why, everyone in the city—laborers, soldiers, nobles, knights—knew him, the man who was armed with a graceful tongue and a hard working man. He became a writer, a sculptor, a pathologist, biologist and a doctor. He was lucky to befriend people who were armed with wisdom and they gladly shared it to him.

Next, he stumbled upon an ancient village in the east. He was surprised to see being with green and blue skins. He had seen them once in the first city, on the streets where peddlers sell their product.

Everyone looked at him as he entered the village. Their eyes told him the entire story.

_Who are you!_

_What's a human doing here?_

Then, the sound of a battle horn exploded. The villagers gave way to the leader of the village. It was wearing a sasquatch skin on its shoulders and a battle helmet, with lustrous feathers. It lifted its battle axe and pointed it at the man.

But the man didn't run. What was the point of running? Did this being come here to kill him, threaten him or test him?

_If you're heart is pure as the shining sun, then fear nothing_, a maestro said once.

So, the young man bowed gracefully, not because he feared this creature but to respect his authority. The leader was speechless that he dropped his axe. The villagers exchanged a chorus of murmurs with each others. Seeing the opportunity, the young man introduced himself and stated the reason of his visit that he came here to study and learn new things across the world. Everyone was stunned; they had never seen a person, a human who had such aura and power running inside that frail body.

As he continued, the leader found him a fascinating person. He allowed him stay, asking him many questions—complicated and simple questions.

He stayed and learned the culture of these people. According to the chief of the village, they were Orcs, a proud race that came from the seas centuries ago. They had fought their way here until they found this land, bearing under the grace of Mother Nature.

Proud warriors, the young man watched their fight. He found it amusing and decided to try it out. At first, it was hard. Their weapons were heavy and the armors were bulky. A strong body was needed.

But giving up was not an option. For years, he trained and studied under the tutelage of the Orc Chief himself.

It took him five years before he mastered the fighting art of the Orcs and learning their culture. He even befriended the Kobold Tribe from the north and the Goblin Kin of the south. Like the Orcs, they came from the vast oceans centuries ago and these races befriended the Orcs, forming the Unified Earth Kingdom.

Once he bid them farewell, the man traveled east, where the sun rises.

--

Whenever I stood right in this sacred place, I couldn't help myself but to reminiscence about the great hero of Midgard.

I was standing in the great monument of Midgard's national hero, Protacio Mercado. He didn't die protecting people and neither had he died fighting for freedom of a country.

This man died trying to improve the lives of people for the benefit of Midgard.

And behind this monument is the Mercado Library. This library is the oldest and biggest library in Midgard. Located in the secluded forest of Alde Baran, this library housed all the books that were written by authors from different time. Also, this library contains all the books and manuscripts written by Protacio Mercado. The most notable book he had ever published is the "Song between the oceans", a collection of poems he had written during his travels.

He was my idol. I looked up to him, like a god or a heavenly being. During the time when I eluded my captors, his books, which I read in this library, kept me company. I learned many things—things like the definition of life, the afterlife, old cultures and rituals of the ancients. Each word contained a definite and deep meaning. I always admire the man. He had travel to various countries, making friends with people he encounters. His travels were marvelous and so strong that it captivated my soul and heart.

During the first, second and third Conflict, no one dared attack this library, let alone used it for personal gains. Why would they do it? Every country—the Pronteran Kingdom, the Republic, the United Earth Kingdom, Shinan Empire and the Country of the Sun— respected this man. He wasn't just a hero for Prontera or the messiah of Shinan.

He wasn't! He's the hero of Midgard! Ask everyone in Midgard about this man and they will tell you his life, without missing any details.

I knelt down and read the inscriptions in the monument. There, I saw all the signatures and farewell from various leaders of Midgard—Lord Reynard of Prontera, Queen Cecile of Glast Helm and even the Emperor Shu of the Sho Province. These people were the important figures during those times. The Republic hadn't even existed yet and Glast Helm was still the beautiful city in Midgard. For them to sign here means that Protacio did influence them.

Enough of that!

I still have a book to read and data to confirm.

I offered a simple prayer to Protacio and headed inside the library.

* * *

I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 11: A Lead

The warm wind of summer instantly vanished as I entered the large doors of the Library. A cool, soothing feeling aroused inside my body. I hadn't visited this place for years. I noticed the additional shelves at the entrance. A series of new hardbound books were on the shelves. I held one of the thick, red books and scanned the pages. It was all about the basic principles of alchemy. Included here were the several methods of making slim potions, homunculus training manual and ingredients for medicines.

I gently placed the book and went to the center of the library.

Miss Cort hadn't changed one bit. She was still the old, gentle librarian who helped people with a kind smile. She had been watching this library for thirty years. She had thick, eyeglasses that enhanced her eyesight. At the age of eighty eight, she was still strong and had a sharp memory of all the books in this library.

"Bonjour, Madame Cort." I said and bowed down, as if giving reverence to an important person.

The old woman leaned forward, adjusting her eyeglasses. Her bluish eyes were squinting.

"I know you!" She said, pointing at me as if I was a celebrity. "Now, what was your name again?"

I smiled at her. Had he really forgotten me, the man who always used gentle words especially dealing with the ladies?

"To put that aside," I said. "Do you have books about castles?"

"Fifth floor, near the Newspaper achieves."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…" She paused. "And please stop looking under the ladder especially if it's a girl."

Ouch! She may have forgotten my name but not my crime.

Touché, Miss Cort.

Using the elevator, I arrived at my desired location. The castle section, like any sections, contained all the books about castle—from historical castles to the rumored castle that had once existed in Midgard. It's my second time, though I fail to spend more time here. I was so busy at the fictional section, reading at the books like a curious child.

I picked up the book, entitled "Touring the Castles." Once I plopped down on the chair, I scanned the table of content immediately.

"It's not here!" I said. My eyeballs were shaking, unable to believe that the article wasn't here.

Not faltered, I quickly got up and randomly grabbed a book. I scanned the table of contents. It wasn't there. So did the others.

Three long hours had passed since I arrived here; almost fifty percent of the books in this section were opened. Stacks of books formed as I failed to find the article. They looked like a small mountain, ready to be burn if I had a torch and an angry mob.

Damn, my head hurts from reading them. Where were those articles? They were supposed to be there. I remembered it clearly. That castle was so realistic to me that I really fell into its magical trap, as if I was teleported to that place and saw the interiors of that castle.

Then, a cry echoed in the fifth floor. Annoyed but somehow, feeling guilty, I searched for the source.

I arrived at the newspaper section. It was filled with newspapers. Some of them were framed on the wall. Several file cabinets protected the older newspapers that could crumble easily if left outside.

Sitting alone in the leftmost corner of the section was a little girl, about five years old. She was wearing a pink hat with a red ribbon on it. On her hands was a small, lovely doll.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." I said kindly and offered my hand. The annoyance that I felt recently disappeared.

The little girl stopped crying. She was staring at me, as if I was a cute, cuddly panda without a leash. Her eyes were aqua blue, like the sky above me.

"Who are you?" She asked. There was hesitation and fear on her voice.

I swiftly drew a white handkerchief from my pants pocket. Tears still welled on the girl's eyes. Poor thing. She must be scared here all alone. I unfolded my handkerchief and showed the beautiful rose pattern on it. This handkerchief was given to me by a special someone when we met at Prontera.

Curious, the girl ran her fingers on the soft linen of my handkerchief. I quickly drew it out of her reach. _Naughty girl, _I thought. As I placed it on my left palm, the girl eyed it curiously, not blinking for one second. I produced a kind smile at her, which she responded with a blush on her cheeks.

Good! It seemed that her fear had disappeared.

Now, then. Time for some magic!

"Alakazam!"I said quickly and lifted the handkerchief. A white rose materialized on the center of my palm.

I crushed the rose but it magically appeared on my right hand. With a smirk, I handed it to her. She let out a genuine smile, a smile that could melt my heart.

It makes me happy to see kids like her to smile like that.

"What's your name, _mon petit?" _I inquired.

"Anna!" The little girl said gleefully.

I tapped the brim of her hat. "Well then, Anna. Shall we go look for your parents?"

Anna nodded and held my hand. Hers was warm, like a small fire.

We arrived at the elevator but we had to wait for it since it just came down.

Besides the doll, I noticed that she was holding a small book.

"Anna, is that your book?" I asked, eyeing the book with a curiosity of a child.

She shook her little head, letting her ponytail swing like a pendulum. "No, mama borrowed it for me. Do you want to see it? It has a lot of pretty pictures of ponies."

"Gladly." I said and accepted the book.

Tired of standing, Anna sat on the bench. She held her doll and cradled it like an infant. Ah, the joys of youth. It was the best years in my entire life, with nothing to do but to play, play and play.

How I wished I could become a kid like Anna, without any worries except for food.

At first glance, the book Anna gave me was a simple illustration book. It was a fable entitled the "The Black Pony." Perhaps, the characters in this book were ponies, since Anna told me that it had a lot of ponies. The book was thin. The book contained at least twenty to thirty pages.

The elevator reached the third floor.

I read the first paragraph of the book. The words used in this book were simple and it had a light atmosphere. Well, I understood that the author had targeted young children like Anna, so it was understandable to use simple and light words.

As I read the story, my brain started to formulate an idea. That idea became a reality as I finished the book.

"Thank you, Anna. "I handed her the book.

"Is it good, mister?"

"Yes, it is. It helped me a lot."

She eyed me curiously. "What? How come?"

"It's adult things, my _mon _petit"

She pouted. Oh, she looked so cute and cuddly that I wanted to adopt her and pinched her cheeks.

The elevator pinged.

"Shall we, mademoiselle Anna?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

Unable to understand what I said, she just took my hand and we left.

--

When I arrived, Eleanor and Boris were out. I found Sheng dozing on the couch, leaving his laptop open. He had a large pillow covering his head to prevent any light from disturbing his sleep.

"Rise and shine, vampire!" I said, tugging his violently.

Sheng stirred. He slowly lifted the pillow and partially opened his eyes. Inhaling the fresh air of the night, Sheng got up. There was still sand on his raven eyes.

He yawned. I quickly stepped back. God! Didn't his mother teach him how to brush his teeth?

"What do you want, Blackbeard?" Sheng said. He was hitting my eye patch with his sharp tongue.

_Hardy har har._

"Oh cut it out!" I retorted. "To continue, where the hell did they go?"

"The hell should I know?" He plopped on the bed "I'm not their nanny or something right?"

Stupid things played inside my mind and one of them was Sheng wearing a maid's outfit.

"What are you laughing?" Sheng asked suddenly.

"Oh, I just remembered something very funny."

"Liar."

I changed the subject. "Got any idea where they went?"

"On a date, I guess."

"Liar."

He snickered. "So, what've you got?"

I told him everything I know.

Sheng chuckled. "And a kiddy book helped you?"

"Don't blame me!" I retorted. "If wasn't for that, then I wouldn't discover this!"

"But still… your hypothesis seems far-fetched"

"I got one. How about you?"

Silence.

I broke the silence. "I'm gonna call Leone now. You make sure that no one, and I mean no one is listening."

He looked surprised. "Now?"

"The sooner I confirmed it, the better."

"Cador!" He threw his hands up. "What are you, stupid?" He walked towards the window and pointed the tall building. "The Kafra Corporation is three blocks from here. If I started to wiretap the telephone, then we're busted. Besides, I had to do it outside, where the communications links are."

I scratched my head. "So, what do you suggest?"

He looked at the clock. It said quarter to seven in the evening.

"We do it at midnight." He said.

I counted the hours with my fingers. We still had at least five hours before midnight.

"What the hell am I suppose—"

I stopped. Sheng fell asleep, snoring.

Throwing my head back in disappointment, I pushed Sheng out of my bed. He fell on the floor. He moaned but didn't open his eyes. I called Leone, telling that to expect a call from me at midnight. Then, I turned off the lights and went to bed.

--

It took him two hours before Sheng successfully tampered with the communications links, a block away from the Kafra Corporation. As far as I know, communication links are used in telephones. Luckily, the guards never went to that area since there were no lights. How Sheng managed to infiltrate that area was a complete mystery to me.

"Ready when you are." Sheng said through the Root.

I punched Leone's number. The phone rang thrice before she picked it up.

"You're late!" She said.

"We had a problem. Anyway, I need to confirm something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you the only one who survived the attack in Luina?"

"Yes. Based on the report given to me by my superiors, everyone in Luina died during the attack."

"I see."

"What?"

"I'm not quite sure about my idea but, Leone…I think Leslie's abductor's came not in front of Luina nor sneaked in. They used the secret passageway to kidnap her."

Silence loomed over the receiver's line.

I continued. "It's a possibility. Remember, Leone. Luina is one of the most secured castles in Midgard. How could a mere group kidnapper entered the castle without being caught by the guards?"

"I understand your point, but I find it unbelievable."

"Me too. But we have to be open for possibilities." I coughed. "Second question: Sheng found a bronze pendant at Luina and he used it. Doors started to open in Luina when he used it."

"Doors? What're you talking about?"

"There were many secret passageways in Luina, Leone. Don't tell you don't know them?"

"I don't. I only know one secret passageway and it's in the basement. Leslie showed it to me once. It leads out to the northern outskirts of Alde Baran. Besides, Leslie didn't use a bronze pendant; she used a gold star-like pendant."

Realization slapped me. My hair stiffened.

"Leone, I think I know the trick on how they successfully abducted Leslie."

"Go on."

"Someone stole Leslie's pendant. That person knew the only secret passageway in the basement. That person gave it to her abductors and took her on that night. With the key, they easily entered the castle. "

Again, there was an eerie silence on the other end of the line.

"How did you get this?" She finally said. Her voice was trembling. I understood her predicament.

"A mystery novel that I read when I was still on the road helps me. It was the same as Luina. The detective found several secret passageways and most of them were rigged with traps. At the same time, he found several keys in each room. They had the same design. "

"I don't get it."

"Simple. Sheng found several passageways and found a key under a bed. Odd, if that was an important item, shouldn't they hid it very well? Although the passageways weren't rigged with traps, they didn't have an exit. Besides, the attackers killed everyone but Luina is a big castle, with those passageways. They would get lost and eventually get themselves killed but, they didn't. They know the way, Leone. And that's the weirdest thing in this case."

"Those passageways were put to confuse the enemy. A king once used this strategy to confuse his enemies. As a result, his enemies got lost and vanished."

When she didn't respond, I let out a sigh.

Leone finally spoke. "Oh God, then someone did—"

"Yes, someone sold her out. It could be anyone in the castle—guards, maids, chefs—anyone even Leslie's siblings and gave them a map of that place."

"What now?"

"I want you to get me the files on those who had worked here and those who left Luina for various reasons. If we're lucky, we could find that person and make him talk."

"I understand. I'll send it to you tomorrow."

"Good. Goodbye then."

I hung up.

"Cador!"

"What is it, Sheng?"

"Someone tried to listen to your conversation."

"You trace it?"

"No, I couldn't. But it came from the north."

"So, our enemies started to make their move."

"I think so. We better be careful from now on."

"Understood. Get back here Sheng."

--

Two days had passed since we received the files Leone sent; we had already analyzed and compared the results. We finally found the betrayer, the Judas of this case.

Large stacks of files formed on the floor.

"So, this is the one eh?" Eleanor said, examining the background information of the person.

I got up. Boris sheathed his sword while Eleanor reloaded her revolvers—a model36 SW of the Crimson Bolt series—and holstered both of them on her back.

Sheng was outside, waiting for us.

"Let's go!" I said.


	13. Chapter 12: The Enemy

Margaret Brooks was a maid in Luina. Her job was to clean all the rooms, along with the other maids. She had short, chestnut hair and her wisps of hair dangled right in front of her face. She was five feet tall, had high cheekbones and had simple, yellow eyes.

The maid had work in Luina for ten years since she was eighteen. Rhea, the head of the maids in Luina found her unconscious. She took her in and she started to work in Luina as maid. The pay was decent and she was able to buy a small house in the northern outskirt of Alde Baran.

Margaret quitted her job as a maid on February, one month before the abduction. She told her superiors that she needed to go to Prontera to take care of her little sister. She was looking for her sister when Rhea stumbled upon her in Luina.

But I believed, that the sister part was a lie. She just created that to make sure that wouldn't get herself killed during the kidnapping incident. That one month was enough for Leslie's abductors to plan the whole thing and memorized the map Margaret made. Since she already worked at Luina, for ten years, she knew every corners of that place.

And we had to find her first, no matter what.

--

We stood right in front of Leslie's house. It was made out of cheap, sturdy wood that could withstand strong winds. The windows were closed. The roof was withering away, probably because Margaret didn't fix it.

"Damn, I should have known." I said, touching the damp, wooden door.

Boris arrived. I ordered him to look around.

"No good. This place has been deserted for weeks. "He said.

There was nothing to do but to return.

But I didn't. I still had to wait for those two.

Boris left, saying that he didn't want to enter a tavern. I wonder why. There was nothing scary in a tavern, except for drunkards who would strip their clothes off. Besides, this was the outskirts, not a city. Everyone here should be nice people.

But I knew the true reason why he did that.

I entered the tavern. Music from a pianist greeted me as well the dimly lighted atmosphere of the tavern. The bartender, a middle-aged robust man with nice moustache waved at a girl. The girl escorted me to the counter. With a smile, she left and went to the back.

"What will it be?" The bartender said enthusiastically.

I looked around. There were several bottles of wine on the shelf. Some of the patrons were noisy, telling random stories while the others were glancing at me. I couldn't help but to smile nervously at them. I was a foreigner in their small village, so it was normal for them to be suspicious of me. They slowly turned around and satisfied themselves with their beers.

"Give me a beer, a cold one. " I said, lounging on my seat.

The bartender, who introduced himself as Charles smirked and went to the back.

When he arrived, he was carrying a case of beer. He quickly placed all of them in the fridge. My eyebrows furrowed. Charles suddenly threw a bottle of beer. I caught it but it was so cold that I nearly dropped the bottle.

"You got good reflexes kid." He said, washing the mugs.

"Just call me Cador, Charles."

He pointed his fingers at me, as if shooting a gun. "Gotcha, kid."

"Charles, gimme a beer." The man on the other end of the counter said.

Charles scowled and went there.

The beer was small and was colored yellow. The moist from the fridge flowed slowly down to the wooden floor of the counter. The scent was attracting, as if telling me to chug it down quickly.

So I did but I managed to consume half of it. My stomach was rambling and my head felt a little lightheaded.

As I rested my head on the counter, someone sat besides me. I lifted my head and the hooded figure glared at me. Scratching my head, I played with my beer before I drank it down, all the way downtown.

Then I heard a clicking sound.

"Is the beer good?"

I glanced at the guy. From the tone, I believed I was talking to a man. I couldn't clearly see his face because of his cloak.

Since those two were late, I should probably kill time.

"Yeah, you try some." I said gleefully and called Charles. "Another one!"

The man went silent. Curious, I examined his face.

"Die!" He said and aimed a revolver at my face.


	14. Chapter 13: The Fate and the Wise

Before the gunner pulled the trigger, I quickly grabbed his arm and thrust my palm under his chin. The stranger groaned as he let go of his revolver. I reached for his neck and threw him on the ground.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Two cloaked figures appeared, armed with blue gatling guns—the butcher series. The people immediately fled. Some of them rush past the cloaked figure. They didn't even budge; their eyes were locked on me. Others destroyed the windows and made their escape.

I jumped and hid behind the counter.

Then, gunfire erupted. Smoke from the gatling gun billowed the entire room. My nose caught the scent of gunpowder.

My hand felt something. I looked to my right and saw Charles, fiddling with a pump-action shotgun. I looked under the counter and saw a sawed-off shotgun. It was still in good condition and had a shell in it.

Charles prepared his shotgun. I cast a hostile glare, targeting his eyes and blasted him with my chi. He froze and in an instant, he collapsed on the floor.

The deafening sound of gunfire stopped.

I closed my eyes and started to count from one to ten. As I reached five, their footsteps grew louder and louder. I could also hear the sound of bullets clanking inside their gatling guns.

"Ten!"

I sprang up from the counter and fired at the cloaked figure that was closed to the counter. The hood flew away, revealing a pale-looking man. He fell on the floor, eyes wide open and blood running from his mouth.

His companion aimed his weapon. I saw it from the corner of eyes. The shotgun spun once from my hand and I hurled it at his hands. His gatling gun crashed on the floor and his hood fell. It was a woman, very young. Her eyes were drained of color as if someone sucked the blood out of her.

She cried, drawing a silver revolver. It was a Garrison series, though I wasn't sure which model it was.

I threw my body up in the air and the heels of my feet struck her cheeks. She crashed on the table. The gun flew behind the counter.

I walked towards the girl but she was already up. I could she that she was desperate to kill me. She drew a dagger and clumsily thrust it. I spun, held her left wrist and nape and pinned her on the floor. She struggled like a brat but I threatened to crush her neck.

I took the chance and tried to extract information.

"Where's Leslie!" I asked, not taking my eyes on her.

The girl spitted.

Frustration was etched on my face. I hated it when people like did this to me.

"Tell me where she is or I'll snap your arm!" I said maliciously.

She gave me the silent treatment.

I let go of her left hand. Strength poured in my left hand. A faint light glowed in my arm. Threatening to crush her neck, I focused all my energy on my left hand. I snaked my arm on her left arm.

And I broke every bone in it in one snap.

I let go of her broken arm. She was screaming in pain and speaking in a different language. She nursed her arm, trying her best to stop the hellish pain I placed upon her.

"Time to die, Cunningham."

I stopped and the light in my arm dissipated. The man, who was sitting besides pointed something sharp at the back of my neck. I dared not to move, since he did caught me in a bad position.

I just smiled.

And I heard the sound of his weapon hitting the ground.

"What took you so long, Boris?" I got up to my feet.

I looked at my attacker. Boris stabbed the man in the neck. Blood was still flowing from it and his eyes were wide open, drained of color.

Boris sheathed his sword. "Forgive me. It took me a few minutes before I could get here."

"No matter." I faced the girl, still writhing in pain. "She could help us with—"

"Fire in the hole!"

Grenades flew in the tavern. Boris leaped on the table. He pointed his palm on the grenades and they hurled them outside.

At other side of the tavern, I saw silhouettes.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

Boris nodded and we escaped through the back door. Once we were outside, we jumped in the river and swam to Alde Baran.

--

We arrived at the hotel. I was cautious that our enemy was around here somewhere, waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush us. Rather taking the front door, I motioned Boris and we entered through the fire escape. It took me a half hour before I opened the door. I hadn't used a lock pick for years and I was out of practice. Ferlock was the one who was expert at picking locks.

I had to send my tux to the cleaners. It was covered with blood and dirt from the battle. The laundry woman believed my story, that I killed a grand pecopeco with my bare hands. If I told her the whole story, trust me, the four of us would be dead before we could see the moon.

Wearing a blue bathrobe and a towel on my head, I fished out a map of Midgard from my bag and laid it down on the table. The map made a cracking sound as I unfolded it. It had several adhesive tapes in it, mostly on the folded part. The map was worn-out. I had been years, about seven years when I bought this map from a goblin merchant at Prontera. Every adventurer needed a map and since I didn't know the cities in Midgard, I bought it. I only knew the lands in the north at that time and I hated it when I got lost in the road.

Though the map was old, the picture was still clear and readable. I could still see the blue, red and black ink marks on the map. The blue marks were the cities that I had visited. The numbers besides the city was a reminder on how many times I had visited the city. The red marks were dungeons—the famous dungeons where I saw travelers venturing in and ruins that I had discovered. The black marks were beautiful places. It was so beautiful; there were no words to describe those places and my heart was weeping from the beauty of nature.

Nostalgia slapped me but I instantly threw it away. I didn't time for that.

Margaret. Where did that girl go? That was the question that haunted me ever since we found her house empty.

And those people who attacked us, who were they? Sheng said that they came from the north. Judging from the situation, they probably came from Juno, Einbrooch or Ligthalzen, Hugel, Rachel or at Veins.

Damn!

No use worrying about our enemy. We didn't know them. Only time could tell.

Dusk arrived and I still hadn't figured out where Margaret went. My head was spinning with educated guesses but I couldn't back them up with evidence.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do but to wait.

The door creaked open. I cocked my aching head and saw Eleanor, peppered with sweat and covered with dirt. Her face was haggard and pale. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were weary.

She leaned on the wall. I quickly helped her and laid her on the couch. I examined her body. She didn't have any wounds, though her sweat sent a nauseating feeling in my body.

But then, it wasn't just her sweat. I smelled gunpowder.

"Christ!" Eleanor heaved a sigh. "Those bastards are persistent."

"Enough. Get some rest. You're safe now." I said gently and wiped the sweat on her forehead with a towel.

Eleanor closed her eyes.

"She's already asleep eh?"

I expected Sheng at the door but he wasn't there. I surveyed the room for that man and he was sitting on the window, one leg dangling outside. He didn't have any wounds but his face told that he had a hellish time.

My eyebrow arched. "When did you get here?"

"Just recently."

"You found something?"

"Nothing. I tried to track them down and they spotted me. Just like Eleanor said, they're persistent on killing me."

He smiled. "They're good"

"I see." I said, staring at Eleanor's body.

Sheng was right. Our enemy was powerful. They nearly defeated Eleanor and Boris took a lot of time before he killed his enemies. They even spotted Sheng, who was talented at gathering information and stalking.

So, our enemies weren't a normal enemy.

"What do we do now, Cador?" He finally asked.

"Like us, they're looking for Margaret."

"Or they just want us dead."

I stared at him. "True." I glanced at the map. "For now, there's no use worrying about them. We don't have any information about our enemy. We best focus on finding Margaret… before they find her."

"I see. They might kill our only lead and that would stop us."

"The question is…where the hell is she hiding?" I thoughtfully looked at the map.

I gestured Sheng to come here and help me. He jumped off and planted his hands on the edge of the table.

"It's no good at all. She could be anywhere in Midgard. One month is enough to move away from here." He pointed at Morroc, the capital city of the Sun Country. "She could here or at…" His gaze fell at the islands in the east. "At the Koshu Sea."

"Or," I looked at the plains of Ida. "At Rachel or even at Veins."

Sheng placed his hand under his chin, frowning as he looked at me. "What do we do now?"

I opened my palm. Sheng looked at it but he wasn't amazed.

"You see nothing…" I swiped my left hand above my palm. "And now there is something."

A coin appeared in my hand.

"I don't get it." He said.

"If you can't wake up your mind, it's best to ask fate." I looked at Sheng. "Heads, we go north. Tails, we go south."

He nodded.

I flipped the coin and it spun with a speed of a gun. With lightning speed, I caught the coin and placed my hand on it.

"Now then, what does fate tells us?" I said like an old man.

I lifted my hand and the coin told us where we should go.

--

A gruesome nightmare smacked me in my dreams. I suddenly jerked up from my bed, panting, sweating. My mind was filled with incomplete images and my line of sight was blurry. The bed was drenched with my sweat.

I lifted my hands and looked into them as if looking in the very depth of my soul. They were shaking. My heart was also jumping crazy like a spring. I felt that the blood on my face going down the drain.

A dream. It's just a dream.

But it was so real.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

I looked at the table. A figure was sitting there with a candle. He was working on something but couldn't get a good look at it.

I got up and when I was closer to the table, someone moaned.

I went to the couch. Sweat peppered Eleanor's face. Her clothes were drenched with her sweat and she was panting faintly. Her body shivered. She wrapped her hands on her body and she faced the opposite way.

When Eleanor turned around, I placed my palm on her forehead. Heat from her body rushed to my hand.

God, she's burning up!

"Step aside!"

I turned around. Sheng was standing a few yards away from me, carrying a vial on his hand. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were weary. Perhaps, it was the lack of sleep.

He pushed me away and stared at her from a long time. I sense something as I looked into his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but I could tell it was a strong emotion surging from Sheng.

"She needs fluids." He said, not taking his eyes on her.

I filled a pitcher with water in the faucet and returned to Sheng. He didn't acknowledge my presence. Sheng was in deep meditation.

I moved to his side. He started to recite an incantation. His lips were moving and his eyes were closed.

But I couldn't hear any words from him. I was sure of it.

He finished his incantation when he opened his eyes. His eyes emitted a strong, overwhelming aura. I stepped back.

Sheng drank the vial, which contained a greenish liquid. He pressed Eleanor's nose, causing her to desperately breathe from her mouth. He swooped down and transferred the medicine with his mouth.

It seemed time stopped. I was staring at them, not moving from my location and not even blinking. The strong aura that Sheng produced was slowly fading away. No, wait! It wasn't. He was transferring that power from Eleanor, as I felt that same power pulsating from her body.

Minutes passed by with the speed of a falcon. Sheng withdrew, a little weak and shaken by that ordeal. I helped his to stand up.

"She'll be fine for two day. Just let her rest and drink lots of water." He said drowsily.

He slumped his head on my shoulders.

"What was that?" I asked.

"An ancient secret."

With all his remaining strength, he walked towards the door. I tapped his shoulders and told him to sleep at my bed for the time being. Sheng nodded and collapsed on the bed, snoring.

I placed my hand on Eleanor's forehead. Good. Sheng's medicine cured her.

I opened the window. A strong, cold wind slapped my cheeks. I lit my cigar with my lighter and gazed upon the endless sky.

--

Morning arrived earlier than I had expected. I couldn't sleep ever since that nightmare came to me like a tsunami. I was so terrified of that dream. Whenever I remember it, a cold chill runs in my body.

At the same time, I couldn't remember all of them. I only knew a few scenes but the others were a complete blank to me.

Boris crawled under the bed, yawning as he fetched a cold glass of water from the fridge.

"You alright?" He asked, gulping the water.

"Yeah," I blew off the smoke from my cigar. "Just thinking, that's all."

At the corner of my eye, I noticed a silhouette moving back and forth. I focused my eyes and it was just Eleanor, pacing back and forth near the table.

"Lie down, Eleanor. You don't want to get that nasty fever again." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She jumped thrice and stretched her limbs.

"You're still in the healing process. Lie down and rest."

She froze. Her face blanched. I looked past her shoulders and a figure was standing behind her. I glanced at the bed.

Sheng's eyes were filled with determination. "You're forcing yourself. It'll take two days before you could be yourself. Lie down and don't exert too much."

"But—"

"Shaddaap and follow my advice for once, Fee—"

He stopped. Eleanor was staring at him with her frightened eyes. I had never seen Sheng angry like that. He was always composed, though he had a habit of playing pranks on us like a brat.

Sheng whipped head back. "Do as you wish, Eleanor. If you get yourself in that situation again, I won't bail you out."

He stormed out of the room.

I patted Eleanor's head like a dog. "He's just worried about you, so don't take too hard ok? He has an odd way of showing his…"I stopped, unable to find the right words for Sheng's action.

"I guess… I should follow his advice." She murmured and lowered her head.

I turned to the kobold. "Boris."

The kobold nodded and escorted Eleanor to her room.

I sat on the couch, looking at the well-decorated ceiling of the room. I pondered on a question that occurred just recently. Sheng was going to say something to Eleanor before he stopped. He had a indescribable look at his face. When he accidentally said that, he quickly left to avoid any confrontation.

I wondered what that was.

"Fee…" I muttered. It could be a name of a person or a place.

Drowsiness loomed inside my brain. Yawning, I fell on the bed and went to dreamland.

--

Two days had passed. Eleanor made a complete recovery, though she wasn't herself when I started the meeting. Perhaps, what Sheng said to her had shaken.

On the other hand, Sheng lounged on his seat, looking at the window, avoiding Eleanor. I hadn't seen him in two days. I wondered where he went.

"We had to find Margaret before those bastards find her or kill us before we do." I unfolded my map. "Boris, you'll go to Hugel."

"Understood." He said, examining the road to Hugel.

"Eleanor, find Margaret in Einbrooch."

She nodded.

"I'll go to Ligthalzen. I need to visit someone." Sheng said.

"Sure. As for me, I'll go to Juno. Questions?" I looked at them.

No one raised their hands.

I got up. "Prepare your things. We'll depart at midnight."

--

Eleanor and Boris left exactly at midnight. They'd carry their own luggage—a backpack and their clothes. I'd already phoned Leone and she agreed to let them stay in her mansion until the airship was ready to fly.

As for Sheng, I don't know if he already left.

Since my tuxedo was still in the cleaners, I opted to wear casual grey suit, a red neck tie and a fedora. The neck tie was a replacement for my bow tie.

I made sure that I didn't left anything in the room. I didn't want the enemy to sniff out the evidence in here. When I was sure that I had everything, I locked the room and gave the keys at the registration counter.

I stuffed my fedora in my backpack and put on my cape and sakkat. The bellboy outside was kind enough to rent a grand pecopeco at the stables. I handed the boy a large tip. I quickly tossed my suitcase on the back of grand pecopeco. I patted the big bird, which chirped happily as I stroke its neck.

Mist loomed over the street of Alde Baran. Only the hotel where I checked out was opened. The other houses near me were shut tight from the outside. Thick, black skies prevented me to see the wonderful diamonds of the sky.

"Leaving already?"

I looked at the door. Sheng was leaning on the wall, hands folded on his chest. He was wearing a leather jacket and black leather pants.

"I'll reach Juno before dawn." I said as I secured my luggage. "How about you? You should have gone with Boris to catch the flight."

He walked towards me. "I don't need to."

"It'll take you a month to reach Ligthalzen—"

"I'll be in Ligthalzen in an hour."

Stupefied, I tried to protest but when I looked into his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Godspeed, Cador." Sheng said and took off.

I watched as Sheng was enveloped by the mist. I still couldn't believe what he said to me. Did he really mean it?

I thought so, yet I could do the same thing but I wouldn't use that.

A guess formulated inside my mind--a stupid one. _Sheng, don't tell me you know that?_

I sighed.

I got up on my grand pecopeco and held the reins.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

The grand pecopeco roared and we were on the dirt road to Juno, taking the mountain path.

* * *

Sorry, took me a while to write. I had to do a lot of work, especially on school. Anyway, read and enjoy and drop a review.


	15. Chapter 14: The RedHaired Girl

Twelve days had passed since Eleanor and Boris flew to their destinations. I watched them from afar, afraid that our enemies might attack us. The crowd was packed with tourist and travelers across the continent. It was easy for me to conceal my identity, dyeing my hair blue.

Though Boris managed to sniff my scent, he didn't see me as I hid in the crowd. I watched them from a distance, aware that those bastards could attack them anytime.

And I spotted one of them, discreetly following Boris at the terminal. He had the same eyes as those I had fought and killed at the tavern. He wasn't wearing a cloak; rather, he was wearing a simple robe and eyeglasses. He kept whipping his head back and forth, trying to find anyone who was following him.

When I cornered him at a secluded area, he managed to escape my clutches by using a butterfly wing. Crap! I was planning to torture him until he told me everything.

Nevertheless, those two didn't get hurt.

And now, I put my faith on them.

--

Normally, summer was the day that I hated the most. It was hot and my face was peppered with salt and water. My sweat flowed from my face and I accidentally tasted it, causing me to spit that awful thing like crazy.

The second reason I despised summer was that I had to endure the heat. Trust me, tuxedo and sun does not mix well. Heck, my undershirt was always soaked with my sweat. The foul stench of sweat was nauseating. Whoever came close to me suspiciously looked at me.

True. Tuxedo is not meant to wear in summer but I can't help it. I got used to wearing that outfit that I couldn't bring myself not to wear it—at least once a week. Wearing a tux was an identity to me, like an ID. It was my fashion sense.

But right now, I'm beginning to like summer. Well, in Juno that is. The fresh air was soothing and it cooled down my burning body. I didn't sweat a lot, even if I was taking a long stroll in the park.

I yawned. I checked my watch. It was already quarter to two. The sun was up but the clouds partially shielded the sunlight.

--

The café across the park was small and it wasn't packed with clients. There were only a few people inside the café—a man with a lot of documents, a couple laughing and a old woman enjoying her tea.

I looked at the signboard. It said Café Rodeux.

Fetching, I thought

A pigtailed waitress in her red uniform greeted me warmly as I entered the café. It was small but the room was well-decorated. It was spotless; I didn't see any dirt on the ground. The curtains were brand new and filtered the sun. The windows were open to let the soothing breeze filled the room. I could sense the tranquility of this place. Ceiling fans also provided comfort.

I sat down at the secluded area of the café. I tossed my suitcase on the other chair and fished out my laptop from my backpack. I rebooted it and drummed my fingers, waiting for it to be activated.

"What will it be?" The waitress asked.

Tearing my gaze at her face, I looked at the window, tapping my cheek.

"A cappuccino and a cheesecake. No cream on my coffee." I said as I threw my head back to see her petit body.

She smiled energetically and went to the counter.

As my laptop came to life, the scent of coffee filled the room. The patrons sniffed the scent like a dog. They too, fell in love with that sweet scent.

"Here you go. Enjoy." She said as she gently placed my orders on the table.

I clicked the large X icon in the taskbar. The loading screen appeared and it was downloading and installing updates. I stirred the coffee and took a bite of my cheesecake. I returned to the laptop. The download was finished and a large black screen appeared. I moved the pointer at the leftmost corner of the screen.

As I clicked, the light in the laptop stopped. I sipped my coffee.

Suddenly, three separate screens appeared. I typed a command and the black screen was filled with light. Three familiar faces greeted me.

"You're late!" Sheng said, frowning.

On the second screen was Boris. From the looks of his face, he was angry; he kept looking at his back, as if there was someone watching him.

"What's the matter, Boris?" I asked.

Suddenly, Boris leaped and I could hear him yelling and scowling.

When he came around, the kobold was scratching his entire body like there's no tomorrow.

"Sorry!" He said and he shut off his laptop.

Silence.

"I didn't know Boris had fleas." Sheng finally said. He was on the verge of laughing like a lunatic.

Oh, I believed that he already recorded that for blackmailing Boris.

Well, not exactly blackmailing. More on the fun side, to be exact.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Eleanor came in the screen just now. She was sweating and her hands were shaking.

"Help me Cador! You just got to help me!"

"Woah!" I said. "Don't rush Eleanor. Take a deep breath and tell me everything "

"They're here!" She said as she threw her hands up. "The new guns have arrived. Oh my God! I can't decide which is which and what is where?"

I gawked.

"Oh brother." Sheng burrowed his head. "Cador, wake me up when she's gone."

And his face faded on the monitor.

Whatever Sheng said, Eleanor didn't pay heed. Usually, whenever Sheng would pick on Eleanor—in any random situation—she would yell at him for being a ass. As a result, catastrophe occurred. They would start to throw insult and then, Eleanor would resort to choking the life out him. Sheng never attacked Eleanor; he preferred to use verbal attacks that ticked her off. With the right words, he could push Eleanor's entire button and she would go exploding.

But Eleanor was so obsessed with her discovery. This time, Sheng was annoyed at her act, though the girl was unaware of this.

"Tell me what to do, Cador!" She said.

"First things first. Calm down."

Her body stiffened.

"Now," I looked at her shoulders. "Lower your shoulders."

She did.

"No, lower Eleanor, Lower!"

She obeyed.

"Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." I said as I performed the action.

Eleanor followed my instructions.

"Now, how do you feel?"

She smiled. "Great!'

"Now, off you go."

She nodded. "Good—"

I snapped my fingers. "Eleanor, do me one favor and buy me a _Snaiperskaya Vintovka Dragunova__."_

She frowned, unable to understand what I said. "A what?"

"A Dragunov sniper rifle. Cyclone Series."

"Oh." She looked up, as if consulting what was above her. "But, that's an old model Cador. They had a new CS rifle—the PSG-1. It's better than that."

"No thanks. Just buy me that and I'll pay you later."

I shoved my laptop inside my backpack and left my payment on the table. I guessed the meeting was a complete failure. Boris had a flea attack, Sheng got bored and left and Eleanor went on her "gun rampage", which I called whenever she went to Einbrooch.

I sat on the bench and blew the smoke from my cigar. The park was almost empty. I could only see a few pedestrians and elderly couple admiring the beauty of this park. The sun was behind the clouds. Birds chirped and stray dogs roamed in searched of food.

Then, something unexpected came.

I jumped of my seat. My suitcase fell on the ground. I was staring at a young lady, about twenty four years old walking at the sidewalk. She was wearing a green dress and a hat. She had red hair.

Looking at her, she was just a normal girl, who was late for a meeting.

But no, she wasn't

When she looked at my direction, I examined her eyes and realized who she was.


	16. Chapter 15:The Face of the Enemy

The red-haired girl entered the Juno Central Plaza. I quickened my pace. The plaza was crowded with people. Parents were strolling with their babies on their strollers. At the center of the plaza was a fountain, shooting pillars pf water at the center. Small, curious children ran their fingers at the water. Startled, they leaped away; some were crying while others were running to their parents.

The girl stopped. I peered through a stranger's shoulder. She was talking to an orcish alchemist. The green-skinned vendor tapped his large fingers on his ware. He showed her a bluish potion but the girl kindly declined.

They entered an argument. I wonder why they were arguing; nevertheless, since those two would eat lots of time, I scanned the plaza and I found it in seconds.

"Good afternoon." The blond-haired kafra said.

I quickly handed her my backpack.

"7771!" I yelled and ran, leaving the girl confused.

The girl was still talking to the alchemist. I took the chance to get closer but a wave of people greeted me. My body nearly got trampled over by the people.

Finally, the girl left. I went to the alchemist and scanned his wares.

"What will it be stranger?" The orc asked, flashing a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

I looked at the direction where the red-haired girl went. "What did that girl bought?"

"A few herbs." He sighed. "But she was asking me weird materials that I had never heard before."

"Like what?"

"Dunno. They're foreign to me. That's for sure."

"Thanks." I left quickly but my mind forced me not to leave yet. My gaze fell on his potions.

I picked up a slim white potion. "I'll take this."

--

The girl left the plaza and rounded at next block. There were only a few people wandering in this street. I slowed my pace, pretending that I was looking around the majestic city of Juno. I didn't take my eyes of her. She kept looking at every corner, as if she expected someone.

Suddenly, she stopped. An overwhelming aura exploded. My heart was jumping like crazy but I maintained my concentration. I focused my entire chi to create a small barrier to prevent that aura from overwhelming my body.

Where did that aura come from? It wasn't from that girl. I was sure of it.

The girl looked back. I knelt down and tied my shoelace. She caught me looking at her, but I just stared at her, confused. Seeing that I was just really tying my shoes, the girl faced the other way.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I stood besides her, gazing on the tall building over the horizon.

The girl glared at me. I stepped away from her and smiled. She jerked her chin up and left.

I took my time. She was suspicious; her eyes told me so.

As I had suspected, she looked back, eyes glaring at me. I calmly waved my hand at her and flashed a business man's smile. I drew my small calendar in my empty wallet and stared at it, as if analyzing a complicated mathematical equation.

When she left, I waited for a few more seconds.

But I didn't have the luxury to follow her without facing an obstacle.

The hooded figures that attacked me at Alde Baran materialized at a dark alleyway. I turned my back, not wanting them to recognize me. They slinked on the street. Few people snuck a look at them but they ignored them. Unlike my previous encounter with my foes, these people were wearing dirty white cloak. Odd, I wonder what's with that. The enemies that I fought at the tavern in Alde Baran were wearing brown cloaks.

Who are these people, I wondered.

Then, my mind slapped me. I was spacing out because I was thinking too deeply.

God, I better stop doing that!

The first one entered the alleyway, probably following that girl. The second one was standing at the entrance, guarding the entrance.

The street was now empty. When the stranger fumbled in its pocket, I darted forward and slammed my suitcase at its face.

When my enemy collapsed, I removed its hood. It was a man. He looked like the man who pointed the gun at me at point-blank range. He also had that pale skin, like that girl at the tavern.

The man was only carrying a Six Shooter and a few bullets on his belt. I searched in his chest pocket and a sharp object poked my finger. I drew it out and it was a crest—a reddish star. Was this an emblem? I hadn't seen any guilds in Midgard with this emblem.

I got up. No use thinking about this. I better follow them.

--

The girl entered an abandon warehouse in the squatter's area at the western side of Juno. I climbed the tallest tree and scanned the surrounding. North of the warehouse was a series of poorly crafted house made of cheap wood and leftover roofs that were blown away by a storm. Clothes were hanged inside their houses and the windows were shaped badly. Smoke rose in the slums.

Below, I saw the second hooded figure, drowning in his pool of blood. I quickly jumped down and made sure that the man was dead. He was cold and his body had stiffened. I checked for his pulse but I found none. I rolled his body over; a revolver fell on the ground. A gruesome wound in his stomach killed this man. I ran my fingers on the wound. The weapon used here was big and sharp. It punctured the man's stomach in one thrust.

From what I could tell, the wound came from a sword or a dagger.

Did she kill this man? From the bosom of my mind, I tried to recall all the information about Leslie.

But I failed—either I forgot it or I didn't have any information about it..

Numerous possibilities came to my mind. Everyone one of them was plausible. It could work if the necessary items and a perfect plan were performed smoothly.

As I sprang up, I stared at the warehouse. Leslie is in here, hiding from her abductors. She must have escape. I don't know how but she did.

And now, the kidnappers want her back.

I entered the warehouse with a cautious face. My eyes roamed. The place was a complete wreck. Rusted tools were on the ground. The boxes were scattered on the ground. The roof was full of holes and the every window was broken. Shard of glasses littered the floor.

At the far end of the warehouse I saw the red-haired girl, vanishing behind the door.

I ran. As I reached the center, I sensed something unnatural, out of earth. I had never sensed this presence in my entire life. I felt my gut being twisted by a pair of invisible hands. I clenched my fist so hard that blood flowed freely from my hands, trying my best to overcome this power with pain.

My eyes widened. I rolled over, barely dodging the strong, purplish shockwave from above.

"You're good…" A man said.

As I spun, he thrust his sword. I lifted my suitcase and blocked the incoming thrust Small wisps of orange light flashed as he we continued the fight.

Both of us retreated. I jerked my head up. My enemy removed his hood, revealing his long, purple hair and an opera mask that covered his entire face.

I'm lucky that my suitcase is made for bashing my opponents.

I stared at him for a long time. He was wearing an opera mask. This must be him, the one that Leone saw before those hooded figures came.

"Skillful…" He said, pacing back and forth. "But, it's time for you to die!"

He clapped twice.

And assassins with scary-looking katars appeared under the floor.

"Not good…" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 16: Last Strands of Hope

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online! The characters, plot and skills are mine.

Damn, forgot the disclaimer.

Well, read and enjoy.

As the assassins closed in, I dropped my suitcase and placed my hands behind my neck.

"You must be the one who's…"The masked man paused. "Sniffing at us like dogs, are you not?"

"Is that a problem?" I retorted. "I'm just an honest man who has a job."

"Are you sure? Your job can kill you…right now."

He snapped his fingers. An assassin walked towards me and pointed his katars at my neck.

I chuckled. "Can you kill me with that crude weapon of your, kid?"

This infuriated the assassin. His comrades prepared their weapons.

"Stop!" The leader barked. His minions looked at him.

His flashed a sinister smile at me. "Provocation. I never thought that a man like you will use such trickery. But I have to say, to provoke them in few words is a amazing feat—"

Damn. He read my mind.

Suddenly, a pair of assassin emerged from the shadowy part of the warehouse. They whispered at their leader and snuck glances at me. The smile at the masked man vanished slowly and a frown appeared on his face. He looked at me, and then to his minions.

He forced a smile. "I'm sorry but I must leave now. Kill him!"

The masked man disappeared, along with the duo.

There were eight of them—six wielding a pair of katars and two using a pair of katana. They cautiously circled me, studying and assessing my abilities. Did they ever think that they could hide their fears? Even if they studied me, they were afraid of me. Their eyes told me so. I might as well give them the opportunity to take the initiative.

"Pussies!" I muttered as I closed my eyes and relaxed my shoulders.

A cry boomed behind me. An assassin furiously swung his katana at my head. My fighting instincts kicked in and my eyes narrowed. I pivoted clockwise. The assassin screamed as I elbowed his ribcage. His weapons fell on the ground. Not wasting time, I kicked his chin, sending his flying five feet in mid-air. He fell on the ground with a thud.

The opportunity arrived. I reached for my suitcase and pressed the switch at the left side.

With a cry, I propelled upwards, planting my feet on the ceiling as smoke seeped out from my suitcase.

In seconds, the warehouse was now covered with white smoke. The assassins were coughing loudly and yelling at each other. I clearly saw shadows, moving clumsily as they searched for me.

_End them in one shot!_

Palms open, I pointed it at the ground. White light radiated from my palm. I could feel a warm sensation in my body. I sent all of it at my palm.

As I gathered enough energy, I slowly raised my hand and drew a circle.

Eight silver orbs appeared inside the circle, together with ancient language. With my will, I moved the orbs until they merged with the circumference of the circle.

_God of heaven that governs the skies_

_Lend me your power_

_To destroy all my foes_

The orbs produced a blinding light while the words glowed. I felt my chi resonating in the orbs. The words merged with the orbs. I drew my hand closed to my shoulder and looked at my targets for one last time. I clenched my fist.

The smoke cleared. Everyone looked up.

And they started to flee.

"Mystic Arte!" I yelled, eyes narrowing. "Silver Seal!"

I struck the circle with all my might. The orbs flew one by one at a random direction. My magic created a strong impact as it struck the ground, shaking the entire warehouse. Dust billowed over the warehouse. The assassins screamed in pain.

As the wind picked up the dust, I jumped down from the ceiling and landed, nearly losing my balance. My magic created small, nasty craters. The assassins were lying on the ground. Their bodies were covered with their own blood. Some of them were still conscious but they couldn't move. They could only moan and groaned in pain. The attack had severely wounded them and I was sure that it would take them three days before they could walk.

Damn! I'm wasting time here. I better follow the masked man.

How many minutes did I waste? Fifteen? Thirty? Damn! I only know that I waste a lot of time.

I rushed outside. My eyes scanned the area but I didn't see any traces of the masked man. Even my heightened senses couldn't pick up that man. I rounded a corner but it was a dead-end.

Damn, where did they go?

I whistled like I had never whistled before.

The street was empty. I closed my eyes. I could hear footsteps running towards at my direction. It wasn't a human, since humans couldn't run like that. This creature ran like the wind.

As if on cue, the grand pecopeco that I rented in Alde Baran rushed in. I pointed my fingers at the third block. The creature roared. I jumped on the rooftop and darted at the rendezvous point.

I reached the rendezvous point and jumped. My body spun as I held my chest. As I neared my goal, I extended my hands and legs.

I landed without sustaining any injuries on the grand pecopeco. The creature groaned. I ran my hand under his neck and it chirped like a bird.

As I calmed her down, I held the reins.

"Hey," I asked the grand pecopeco as we exited the slums. "Wanna work with me?"

She roared.

"Then it's a deal…" I paused, thinking of a name. "Zerosheki"

The grand pecopeco looked at me and winked.

Silver seal. It was a spell that I mastered under my master during my travels in Midgard. At that time, I learned martial arts from an excommunicated monk. Before I bumped into Boris at Alberta, I accidentally stumbled upon his humble abode in the forest of Sho in Shinan.

The memory was still stuck in my brain. I was twenty two at that time and it had been six months when I deserted the Republic. The war was still going on; The Pronterans had taken the last fort in the Republic and were ready to destroy the floating city.

Oh well. I don't give a damn about that.

To return to my story, the monk's name was Huang Gar. I told him my own tale and he told me his story. Huang Gar was a monk during the Second Conflict. It involved the Sun country, the Pronteran Kingdom and the Shinan Empire. One of the best fighters in the Kingdom, he crushed the armies of both enemies during skirmishes.

But he wasn't the best fighter. An assassin cross defeated him and left him in the desert. For days, he struggled to survive. It took him three years before he reached Prontera.

But the conflict was over and he was taken into custody. The Church, the King and the Elder monks excommunicated him because he abandoned his duties as a monk. Since he didn't have any witnesses, he accepted his fate and he was thrown in the deepest forest in the Sho Province.

The assassin cross who defeated him joined the Third Conflict, siding with Prontera. Together with his buddies and his team, he's currently at Ligthalzen. During the Third Conflict, I fought him once and we nearly killed each others.

The monk was a very, very old man. A small portion of his whitish hair remained intact on his head. His face was full of wrinkles and his lips were dry.

He was one hundred three years old but his speed, power and conviction didn't falter as he became an old man. Each time he yelled, it had authority. Each time he struck a tree, it was cut in half in seconds.

He was kind enough to teach me his knowledge and wisdom. Under his tutelage, I spent two long years practicing the martial arts of the monk. He taught me divine magic, such as healing spells, spirit spheres and energy manipulation. Before he taught me this, I mastered Tai Chi, one of the oldest martial arts in Midgard. How he knew this martial art remained a mystery. He told me that mastering this martial art would help me in my training.

He even taught an ancient language, used by ancient people at the south. He said to me that chanting an ancient language would confuse the enemy, especially in spell casting. In this way, I had the element of surprise.

I was also surprised when he used constellation arts. Only star knights who reached the peak of their skill could use the constellation arts perfectly.

Well, Huang Gar did. He showed me the strongest of all constellation arts, the solar heat. In seconds, I was on my knees, panting and out of stamina.

He didn't have a frail body like a normal, old coot. At first sight, his body was small and thin, easy for a normal person to beat. But when the situation arises, his thin body transforms into a muscular body with the strength of a thousand men and speed of a bullet.

I mastered everything. I even beat my master, who was cunning and strong. It took all of my strength just to beat him.

Then he showed me something that was out of this world.

And that was the Silver Seal spell. His version didn't have silver orbs; it was bluish orbs and there were only five of them. My own Silver Seal uses eight orbs, much stronger than his but it takes time to cast.

My Silver Seal spell is a mixture of holy light, vigor condensation and coin toss. I merged the quantity of my coin toss with the power of my vigor condensation. As I result, I created eight powerful, white orbs. With the holy light spell, it increased the damage of this technique and also, since I knew how to manipulate energy, I could shape the holy light according to my own will.

It was a technique that he created. Combining all the skills of a monk and his acolyte spells, he called it "Arte". He explained it to me by using alchemy as an example. When two reactants were mixed, a product was formed. That was the theory of Arte.

In my version, I could combined my monk skills, star knight abilities and gunslinger skills to create Arte.

It took me three months before I crafted my own Silver Seal. Huang Gar was impressed because it took him seven years to create this technique. When I learned everything from him, Huang Gar gave me his blessing and I left.

Seven years had already passed and I'd created many techniques and spell using Arte. Some of them were so useful especially in tracking people and gathering information.

But I called these techniques "Mystic Arte." It's catchy and it's music to my ears.

We reached the Juno Grand Library. It housed most of the books about arcane magic and the long history of Juno. The façade of this building was magnificent, with pillars that supported the face of the library. It also had a small fountain, which shoots water every one hour. The entrance to the library was big enough for Zerosheki to enter. Unfortunately, like all libraries in Midgard, they didn't allow pets inside.

The signboard at the entrance says so.

I parked Zeroseki under a tree. I jumped down and feed her with a monster feed. The grand pecopeco devoured the food in one bite. As she swallowed it, she jabbed her head gently at my shoulder. In return, I tickled her neck.

"Stay here." I said.

It was already three in the afternoon and several people were walking in front of the library. Students from the Sage Academy rushed in the library. Professors sat on the stairs, eating donuts and drinking their coffee.

I started to look for Leslie. One notable characteristic about Leslie was her auburn hair. I looked for girls, about twenty-four years old with red hair.

But I failed. I didn't see anyone with red hair.

I got up on Zerosheki's back and decided to check the Sage's Academy. She might have fled there.

I hope.

--

Like the Juno Grand Library, the Sage Academy was a big place. Pillars—much older than the library—supported the Academy. There were indications that these pillars were made during the creation of this country. There designs came from the Glast Helm Era.

But I didn't find her. Heck! The entire place was empty. I only saw guards, patrolling the area and stray cats jumping on the fence.

As I return to Zerosheki, the inevitable came to me like a cold.

That man must have caught Leslie.

Damn. If that's the case, then it's not good.

But still, I searched the city.

I must!

--

I'm grateful for Zerosheki's help. If it wasn't for her strong legs, it would have taken me all day before I could check the entire city.

I'd already checked the entire city but I didn't find Leslie. It was already dusk and the park was full of children. The playground was a few yards away from my current location. There were slides, seesaws and sandboxes for the kids to play.

I searched the entire park thrice and my legs were about to cry in pain. As I plopped on the bench, Zerosheki tugged my shoulders. What a charming girl she was. Though she couldn't speak, I got her message.

Then, my eyes widened. I sprang up from my seat and ran.

"Miss!" I said as I called the attention of the red-haired girl.

The girl turned around. When I looked into her eyes, I made a fatal mistake. Sighing, I went back on the bench and sulked.

"Darling, I haven't seen you in one year and now you're flirting with a girl? You break my heart."


	18. Chapter 17: The Project Leaders

Crap, finals are up. Took me awhile before I could finish this piece.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I hadn't seen Estelle Kresnik for a year. The last time I saw her was in Prontera. It was night and the sky was filled with numerous, blinking stars. The moon wasn't there though, which was a sad thing

I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

I was on a comedy bar, nursing a bottle of beer and watching a comedian with his puppet. The comedian, a young man in his late-twenties told several jokes about the Third Conflict. Of course, he included me—ES. But hell, it was worth it. His puppet was portrayed as a peasant who wanted to kill everyone, especially the soldiers who cut his leg. The good thing about his show was that the peasant was good at trash-talking. Although, the puppet couldn't kill anyone and his recurring gag that nearly gave me heart attack was his "I kill you" phrase.

God, everyone was laughing—the waiters, the bartender—even the silent type of people who just observed things. The show that man gave was outstanding and spectacular. The audience wanted an encore, though the man declined, saying his wife might catch him playing with his puppets.

As the show ended and I drank my last beer, a woman, wearing a black dress sat besides me. A little light-headed, I observed her features. At first, I didn't recognize her because of the side effects of my beer; I drank three bottles of beer before she came. She had long, snowy hair that nearly reached knee and had purplish-red eyes. A smile creased her face as she ordered tequila. The bartender was staring at her, not blinking for one second. The girl flashed a smile and it woke up the bartender from his trance.

As she waited for her drink, I scanned her face. It was white, like the snow. Her charming lips moved as she sang a song. Her song called the attention of the people. It was beautiful, solemn and serene. When she finished her song, my head was clear and the small headache that formed in my brain vanished.

When I looked into her eyes, I let a small laugh.

And now, after not seeing her for a year, I really missed her a lot. Also, she might help me from my dilemma.

--

She was still wearing the same pale black dress and a black headband. Like the color of her dress, her shoes were also black. Heck, everything she wore was black. The laces on her dress were vibrant black, enhancing the aura her beauty.

But in my eyes, black did suit her. Pair it up with her flawless skin, snowy hair and her eyes and you got yourself a charming lady.

The only thing I noticed different about her was a small, dark amulet on her dress.

Estelle told me everything as we entered café Rodeux —the reason she was here and how she found me wandering in the street of Juno, running like a headless chicken.

The waitress who served me my coffee hours ago greeted us with an alluring smile. Seeing that I had a friend, she prepared a table near the window, where we could see the night. Estelle smiled. Like me, she adorned the night, especially the moon. It was a common trait that we shared.

Unfortunately, the clouds blocked the skies. Estelle was hoping to see the moon. Her face told me so and so did her purplish-red eyes.

"Just give me a black coffee." I said, trying to hide my sadness through a smile.

"Can you tell me what cake is this?" Estelle asked the waitress. She looked at her nametag. "…Karen."

The café was empty. The chairs and tables were neatly arranged. The staff was mopping the floor and fixing the curtains. I thought it would be full of people since it was night. In Prontera, almost all café were jammed with people. Hell! There were even customers who would wait in a long line just to have a good drink of coffee.

Well, Prontera is the city where they serve the best coffee ever. That's the reason why it's called the Coffee City in Midgard. There are at least two hundred coffee shops in Prontera, including the hotels.

The waitress served our order. The scent of coffee awakened my nostrils. It quickly revitalized my lost energy and my senses. Estelle, on the other hand ordered a slice of strawberry cake, chocolate mousse cake and black chocolate cake.

Then, Karen placed a pitcher of cold water and a glass. Estelle thanked her.

"Do you wanna get fat, Estelle?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm on a diet. "She replied as she sliced a cake.

I sighed. "I prefer a slender, petite girl rather than a chubby one. "

Anger flashed in her eyes. "I'll pretend not to hear that, Cunningham…but if you ever tell me that again or else—"

"Or else what?" I arched my eyebrow, grinning.

"Exactly."

I sighed. Estelle hated it when people insulted her beauty, especially when they called her fat. She wasn't fat but she despised that word being applied on her.

But teasing her is fun. She makes faces that melt my heart. The anger that flashes in her eyes was lovely. Such a sight. It's an honor to see that.

Well, for me that is.

"Why are you laughing, my Cunningham?" She inquired.

"Nothing, really." I stirred my coffee. "Just seeing your lovely face makes me comfortable."

Her cheeks flushed. How lovely.

"My, my…trying to flirt with me eh, Cunningham?" She said kindly.

"You got me there, Estelle."

She giggled.

I changed the subject. "You said you have business here in Juno?"

She looked at me with compassion and kindness. Her purplish-red eyes glinted. "Ah yes, that business. So far, I'm having a hard time finding a suitable stage."

"A stage? For what?"

She covered her mouth with a fan. Her eyes sparkled like diamond.

Estelle leaned forward, just inches from my face. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that?"

"Oh!" I smacked my fist. "The Night of Strings, isn't it?"

She leaned closer to my ear. "Yes, my dear."

The Night of the Strings was a musical play performed by Estelle and her friends. Though there were eight of them, the play was fantastic. I was there, with Boris. Eleanor and Sheng didn't come since I asked them to take care of a simple case.

They performed at the façade of Jade Palace, where the thirty-first emperor of Shinan, Emperor Yuri lives and a closed friend of Estelle. I didn't know that until I talked to the Emperor himself. Estelle never bowed down to the emperor or gave respect. Instead, she talked to him like an ordinary person. Yuri did the same too.

Suddenly, a picture of man wearing a flashy, white robe flashed in my mind. I grimaced.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Narcissus…"

She sputtered a laugh. "You really hate him, do you?"

Who wouldn't? The time I saw him made my gut queasy. Felipe, Estelle's friend or Narcissus, as I liked to call him was a skilled sniper. I had seen his abilities when we had an argument. I was being a racist at that time, since Narcissus had been loathing on how good-looking he was. Almost half of the female population in Payon even made a parade for his good looks.

He's skilled but his narcissistic attitude…god I can't that, especially when he looks himself at a mirror, saying "I'm gorgeous." every minute.

And whenever our paths crossed, I get a cold shiver. My instincts told me to leave him alone, best yet ignored his stupid actions that could make a cat changed into a dog.

When I was quiet, she continued. "You know, Cunningham, you should try to know Felipe. He's good guy when the two of you become friends."

"Hell no! Este—"

My hands accidentally swiped my coffee and it fell on my knee. It burned my skin but I suppressed the pain with all my might.

I tilted my head. Estelle was kneeling besides me. She was closed to me but Estelle wasn't looking at me; she was examining my drenched pants.

"Hold still." She said, glancing at me.

My face twitched as she placed her palm on my knee. Her lips started to move. I looked at my knee and a greenish aura enveloped her palm. Wisps of aura flowed gently from her palm to my knee.

The pain was gone. I tapped my knee and I didn't hurt one bit.

"Be careful next time, dear?" Estelle said as she sat graciously on her seat.

"To continue," She took a bite of her black chocolate cake. "I did come here with Luna. She's currently at the hotel, probably asleep."

"I see." It was the only thing I could say. Luna was Estelle's second-in-command and she treated her like a sister. The way she talked to her reminded me of a distant memory.

Suddenly, she got up and waved her hand. I turned around. A man with short, orange hair entered the door. He was at least six feet tall and carried a pair of katana on his left hip. He had brown eyes and a well-built body. His outfit came from the east, consisting of a faint blue hakama, a white kimono and a bandana.

"Over here…"Estelle said.

Son of gun! I didn't expect him to be --"

"Hey, tuxy boy!" The man said as he jabbed my back. "I haven't seen you in years. What the hell are you up to?"

There are three people that I hate the most. Third on my list is Sheng, for being an annoying person. Second would have to be this man, Gunther. He always calls me tuxy boy, probably because I always wear a tuxedo everyday.

And must I state who I hate the most?

I think I don't need to.

Gunther looked at Estelle. I sensed something malicious from his eyes as he looked at Estelle.

He grinned at me.

_Pervert!_

"Luna's been worried sick about you when you wandered off." Guther said, flexing his fingers.

"I'm sorry about that." She looked at me. "So, is she sleeping?"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? She worried sick! I doubt that she'll be sleeping with you running around with…" He suspiciously looked at me. "Tuxy boy."

I groaned.

"Oh," Guther scanned my face. "Odd. The last time I saw you, you had gray eye but now…they're black."

"Is that so?" I faced Estelle, who immediately drew a mirror.

Yes, he's right. My left eye is now color black. During the poltergeist mission, I'm sure that my eyes are brown.

When I was still a child, bullies usually called me name such three eyes because of my eye color. It always changed—sometimes, it's brown, then tomorrow, it's gray. I didn't how I got this, eye-changing color but my female friend really liked it.

Besides, it was helpful especially in tracking people. I became a chameleon because of this trick, allowing me to completely fool people.

My eye color only comes with three colors: black, gray and brown.

"May I take your order sir?"

Gunther's face brightened as he laid his eyes on Karen, the waitress. His eyes were glued on her slender frame and her chest.

"Say miss, you wanna go out with me? We'll paint the city red." Gunther said as he flashed a smile and twirled his beard.

"I'm sorry…"Karen said, hiding her blushing cheeks. "I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight."

Gunther's jaw dropped. His eyes were staring blankly at the window. He didn't move one inch. Slowly, he lowered his head and whimpered silently like a kid who got scolded by her mother.

_Serves you right._

I harrumphed. "Another one please." I lifted my empty cup.

Karen took my order and left.

Minutes later, the waitress set my coffee. She smiled and left. I savored the scent of pure coffee beans used in my cup.

Estelle and Gunther were talking about finding a decent stage for her troupes to play. Gunther told her to use the theater near the Plaza but Estelle didn't agree with him

As I sipped my coffee, I watched them. They argued like kids.

--

The people who were sitting here were former soldiers of the Third Conflict. If the Schwaltzard Republic had the Seven Gods, then Prontera had the Seven Guardians. Like me, Estelle served as the Seventh Guardian, while Gunther became the Third Guardian. Gunther's friends were also Guardians and so was Luna.

I didn't know what happened to Estelle that prompted her to leave the Pronteran Army, together with Luna. I could assume that something bad happened and this caused a painful experience for Estelle.

Gunther, on the other hand quitted the Pronteran Army after the end of the Third Conflict. A peace treaty was signed, stating that the three countries would not stir another war and would help each other. The signing of the treaty was done in Rachel, under the supervision of the Pope.

I forgot. Gunther also served as a soldier during the Second Conflict. Remember Huang Gar's story? Gunther was the one who defeated the monk.

Gunther may look in his early-thirties but in reality, he's already ninety. How he manage to hide his bald head and wrinkles remains a mystery.

--

So, how did we meet?

The six of us met in Prontera, two years prior to the end of the Thrid Conflict. We met in an intersection, in front of the castle's gate. Estelle and Luna were strolling while I was lost, trying to find a cheap inn and at the same time, looking for Boris and Eleanor. The Gunther and his buddies were enjoying the festivities.

As we stared at each other when we reached the intersection, it was Hugo, the charismatic lord knight who broke the hostile silence between the six of us. His words changed the mood in mere seconds. He invited me, Estelle and Luna on a lunch since he wanted to discuss something very important.

To make the story short, the six of us—Gunther, Vaynard, Hugo, Estelle, Luna and me—decided to create an organization. Since we didn't want to be a guild, we established our own respective teams. Guilds in Midgard were usually affiliated with the government and most guilds were corrupt. We had seen many guilds who abused their powers for their personal gains.

Not to mention that emperiums were expensive. It cost at least ten million zeny.

As a result, the six of us established three teams, which we called Project: Black Wings, Lunar and Panzer.

Because of that, we became the Three Project in Midgard. Project Panzer is based on Ligthalzen, Project Lunar is located at Payon and Project Black Wings is located in Prontera.

Gunther, Vaynard and Hugo are the leaders of Panzer or in their own terms, a captain. Lunar is led by Estelle while I'm the leader of Black Wings.

All members of the Projects are conformist. Conformists are people who left the Twelve Guilds in Midgard. One sign of a conformist is that they do not wear the uniform of their respective guilds. For instance, Estelle was once a high priestess. As a conformist, she didn't wear her uniform; it was a sign that we had left the Twelve Guilds.

And every year, the six of us would meet; although, we didn't do anything important, except having fun.

And at that time, I started to go out with Estelle. We'd been dating for five years.

--

"Mister!"

My train of thought was suddenly derailed by a female voice. I turned around and saw a familiar face.

I placed my coffee on the table and tapped the little girl's head.

"Anna, what're you doing here?" I asked. "Don't tell you're lost again?"

She flashed a smile. "Mama is buying coffee here."

True enough, Anna's mother was standing at the counter. She waved at her daughter. Anna did looked like an exact replica of her mother.

I followed Anna's gaze. She was looking at Estelle. Sensing that someone was watching her, Estelle looked down and saw the child.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Estelle asked.

What the girl said made my day.

"Mister, are you friends with granny?" Anna said as she faced me.

Estelle stared blankly at the child.

She continued. "Johnnie said that people with white hair are old people. Grandma and Grandpa had white hair…" Anna twirled. "so that means that she's a granny."

Ouch! That's got to hurt Estelle's pride.

Estelle lowered her head, as if her enthusiasm was sucked by an unknown force.

"How about me?" Gunther asked. "Am I a grandpa?"

"No. You don't have white hair like granny." Anna said, glancing at Estelle.

From the looks of his face, Gunther was having a good time with Anna. Even I had a good time, seeing that Estelle was being ridiculed by these two. The little girl moved to Gunther and he started to tell her stories—stories that about his greatness and how he saved the world.

In short, he's stretching the truth.

"Cador!" A voice said.

I jerked my chin up.

"Cador, can you hear me?"

"Sheng?"

"Good. I found her."


	19. Chapter 18: I'm Coming With You

"What!" I yelled. "You found Leslie!"

Gunther and Anna stared at me while Estelle cast a shadowy look at me. Her eyes looked like a menacing creature, ready to devour me anytime.

I got up. "Excuse me."

I rushed outside. The streets were empty. The only living things I saw were the trees and some stray cats. I entered a dark alleyway. Making sure that no one was around, I checked the area twice.

I tapped my Root. "Sorry Sheng… What was that you said?"

"What're you talking about? Tell me what happened there."

"It's nothing really—"

"Cador!"

I sighed. No used hiding the facts. "I saw Leslie and that phantom masked man in Juno."

Silence.

I continued. "I was following her when that man appeared and ambushed me. Damn."

"So, that's all?"

"Yes and I wasn't able to get information from them."

"I suppose there's nothing we can do about that. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Really…but something is bugging me."

"What is it?"

"I can't remember what it is but it's very important."

"Well, just leave it for now." Sheng cleared his throat. "Anyway, I found Margaret's whereabouts"

"Where?"

"Rachel. She's currently working under High Priest Zed and the Pope."

"Not good."

"Yes but our enemies couldn't harm her."

"No Sheng." I replied, looking up. "After fighting those bastards and having a talk with that man, I know he would and he wouldn't hesitate, even if he kills the Pope."

"And if he does that, Cador…A conflict will occur."

"Yes." I sighed. "We must hurry before they get to her. Have you called Eleanor and Boris?"

"I can't. How about you?"

I removed my Root and entered Eleanor's frequency.

But before I put on my Root, a loud, static noise burst in. I quickly jerked my head away from the Root.

I tried Boris and it was louder than Eleanor's.

"Damn!" I said to Sheng.

"A Severance in the frequency. It can't be help, Cador." Sheng said. "What do we do now?"

"Go get Eleanor while I get Boris."

"Why me?"

"Because Lightalzen is near Einbrooch while Juno is closed to Hugel. What do you want me to do, get them both?"

"That could work."

"Damn you. We don't have time for that Sheng. Look, just do what I say, ok?"

"All right, you win."

"We'll meet you in Ligthalzen. Till then, don't do anything stupid."

"You too."

"And put a lease on Eleanor, will you?"

He groaned.

"Signing off." I said and turned off the Root.

--

Zerosheki was still on the park, sleeping like a log. It was a sad thing to wake her up since her face was cute when her eyes were closed.

But I had to my job.

I tapped her head but to my surprised, my hand passed through the grand pecopeco. Panic roused in my bloodstream. My heart was jumping back and forth. I tried again and the result was still the same.

But how?

"Leaving without saying goodbye to me?" A female voice said.

I slapped my face as I recognized the high accent of her voice. I totally forgot that she could conjure that spell.

A smile lit from my lips. I swiped the illusion in front of me. As I flexed my fingers, a cry from a grand pecopeco came from behind. A young woman with snowy hair was riding Zerosheki.

"Level 2, pneuma: disillusion." I said, not looking back.

"Still sharp as ever. I thought I scared you to death."

"Just nearly. So, what do you want, "I turned around.**"** Kresnik?"

Estelle giggled. "Calling me by my surname means that you're serious about this case your dealing with?"

"I already have a lead. As they say 'strike while the iron is hot.'"

"I suppose so."

I frowned. "So, what'd you want? Don't tell me you're here to say goodbye or you want my grand pecopeco?""

She laughed. "No, my dear." Estelle jumped off from Zerosheki. She leaned forward, enough for my nose to smell her captivating scent. "I'm going with you?"

"What!?" I said as I lost my balance.

"I said," She purred like a cat. "I'm coming with you. You could use my help, especially my healing skills."

I felt my knees shaking.

She looked down. "Do you want me to whisper it?"

I stumbled back.

Estelle laughed. "You're so cute when you're scared like that."

I sighed. I guessed I lost to her this time. Damn, women and their charms.

I jumped on Zerosheki and asked her to kneel down. She let out a cry and followed my orders. As a gentleman, I helped Estelle to get on Zerosheki.

"Oh, before we go, I better drop at the hotel." She said.

"As you wish. Hold on tight."

She did. Her warm hand was on my waist. I could feel a strange feeling circling in my stomach.

"Let's go, Zerosheki!" I yelled.

The grand pecopeco howled and ran like the wind.

But something unexpected came. As we rounded a corner, I heard a yell—a man's yell.

"Estelle! Wait!"

I pulled the reins. Zerosheki growled in disappointment. She was preparing to execute a dash when someone stopped us. Poor girl. She wanted to run so much.

To compensate, I fed her with a monster feed. The creature was still making ugly faces at me.

"Thank goodness!" The stranger in a trench coat said. His waist-length hair brown hair was braided by a series of black strings.

"Hugo?" I said when I noticed his hazel eyes and the katana slung on his back.

As if on cue, a rider in a grand pecopeco arrived. He was wearing heavy plate armor and an electric blue cape. His grand pecopeco carried several swords and spears but the eye-catching weapon this rider had was a halberd on his back. He had a white, unkempt hair, like Estelle but much stronger and electric blue eyes. His nose was sharp; same with Hugo.

"Hey Vaynard." I waved a hand.

The paladin nodded.

Hugo heaved a breath. "Estelle, have you seen Gunther anywhere?"

"What's the matter?' She asked.

"That old coot!" He stomped the ground. "He was supposed to be on cleaning duty today but he locked the three of us in the attic. If I ever catch him I'm gonna pulverize him."

He furiously swung his katana at the wall.

"What's the matter with Hugo?" I asked Vaynard.

"Apparently, he had a date with a girl but Gunther locked the three of us in the attic, well…you can imagine what could have happen. " Vaynard faced Hugo. "Your heart, Hugo. You might die from a heart attack if you don't calm down."

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Tell me where he is now!"

Estelle looked at me.

"Hey, you're the one who last seen him!" I said defensively.

"The last time I saw him…"He glanced at Hugo. "He was still at the café with—"

"Ok. Let's get him!" He yelled and hurtled towards the café.

Vaynard sighed. "Really, you should have brought your pecopeco. Hugo." He turned around. "Nice seeing you, Cador."

He bowed down and followed Hugo.

--

"Now, where did I put my keys?" Estelle asked as she fumbled in her pockets.

I knelt down picked up the key that fell from pocket. Seeing that she was occupied, I took the liberty and opened the door.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Estelle's jaws dropped.

"Where have you been, sister? I've been worried sick ever since you ditch me at the plaza!"

The girl tightened her grip. She burrowed her head against my chest. Tears flowed from her eyes and soaked my coat.

"Jeez. What were you thinking—"

"Luna dear." Estelle said as she tugged the girl's shoulder. "It's not wise to hug someone's boyfriend especially if her girlfriend is closed by."

The girl lifted her head. As our eyes met, her face flashed red like a peach. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I focused on my energy, trying not to cry like a little girl. Damn, her grip was crushing my stomach.

"C-C-Cad-Cador!?" Luna said as she pushed herself away from me.

Oh, that's much better.

But it wasn't finished just yet.

Estelle swiftly pinched my ear. I instantly fell on my knees, contorting my face as she applied more pressure on my poor ear.

"How dare you!" Estelle said angrily. "First, I caught you flirting with a brunette and now, you're taking advantage of my sister! And worse, you're doing it right in front of me!"

"It's an accident. Jeez—"

I screamed. This time, she nearly fried my ear with the aid of ruwach.

"Say it." She demanded.

"Alright! I'm sorry…"

"And?" She twisted my ear.

I almost cried. "I won't do it. I promise!"

Estelle let go of my ear and kicked me out of their room.

"Just give me ten minutes, Cunningham." She said, as if nothing had ever happened.

_Ten minutes? Yeah right…more like an hour or two._

Fixing myself, I left, carrying a pack of cigarette.

--

The blond Kafra Employee greeted me. Throwing the cigar away, I barked my Kafra password for my storage.

"Just the list." I said.

The girl produced a green scroll. I opened it and viewed the items that were stashed in my storage.

There was nothing interesting in my storage. I was hoping that I could get something useful in this mission. So far, I only had junks from my travels, such as colored stones with no value, gems that I got during my adventures and weapons. I also had a series of unused slim potions. I wondered if they were all expired.

"One moment please." The girl said.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"You're Cador Cunningham, right. Kafra password: 7771?"

I nodded.

She handed me a large case. "It came from Einbrooch. It was mailed by Eleanor Rodriguez."

I forgot about that. I didn't think Eleanor would send to me now. I expected her to hand it to me when we reached Rachel.

"Please sign here." The Kafra girl said as she showed me an invoice and a receipt.

--

I sat on a bench. Zerosheki was nowhere in sight. The cold breeze of the night was calming and soothing to my soul. I could really wish that this would last forever.

The sniper rifle Eleanor sent me was inside a black rectangular box. I opened the case and the parts for the Dragunov sniper rifle were neatly arranged, wrapped in plastic. A letter was attached at the top of the suitcase.

I peeled it open.

_Sorry, Cador. They didn't have the SDV cyclone series, so I had to buy the SDV dusk series._

Oh well, so much for an accurate sniper rifle.

After inspecting the parts, I closed the boxed and searched for Zerosheki.

--

I found Zerosheki pacing back and forth in front of the hotel, probably waiting for Estelle. It had been an hour since she kicked me out of their room. I secured the box on Zerosheki's back.

Women! They always took their time. If they said ten minutes, it became an hour.

I got up Zerosheki. As I patted her, Estelle arrived, carrying a backpack.

"You ready?" I asked as I helped her to climb up.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist.


	20. Chapter 19: The Cursed Red Eyes

Rather than taking the main road to Hugel, I decided to use the mountainous path. It was a dangerous road where many traveler had perished while trekking the steep road and the maze-like path. The road provided a danger to adventurer, as monsters lurked behind these trees, waiting for the opportunity to kill and feast on their corpse.

But I had to take this route. This was the only road that could help me save time. Taking the main road, it would take us five days before we reached Hugel. On the other hand, taking this route, we would reach Hugel in three days.

Estelle agreed, since time was important. Before we left Juno, I'd ask the airship terminal about the arrival of the airship at Hugel. The receptionist told me that the airship would arrive at Hugel tomorrow and would leave the day after tomorrow.

Lady luck wasn't on our side.

Dawn had arrived but we still continued on our journey. We planned to rest at noon. Monsters in these areas were nocturnal. They usually looked for food at night, since it gave them the element of surprised. We didn't want to be ambush while sleeping and that would be a bad thing.

--

Estelle was sleeping on the grass; her eyes were sullen from the lack of sleep. I, on the other hand, fed Zerosheki some grass before she could get some sleep. The grand pecopeco jabbed me at my chest as I sweet-talked her to get some sleep. It seemed that Zerosheki wanted to stay up late and roamed around the forest, which was dangerous because I didn't want her to stumble at the monster's sleeping place.

I went out and gathered herbs, mushrooms and some berries. As I prepared our dinner, the sweet aroma of the yellow herb flared my nostrils and the boiling yellowish soup looked tasty. Not to mention that the pork that I got from the Juno marketplace made it even looked delicious.

I took a sip of the soup and yelled in excitement as the taste enveloped my tongue.

"Excellent…" I whispered.

"Something smells good…" A throated voice said.

I turned around and saw Estelle, with her messy hair and an unexplainable look on her face. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes until her grogginess disappeared.

"Get some shut eyes, Estelle. You'll look like an evil witch if you don't." I said.

She laughed. "That will never happen to me." Estelle peered through my shoulders. "You cooking lunch already?"

"It's supposed to be dinner."

Estelle smirked and grabbed my spoon. She carefully sipped the soup and her eyes told me that she liked my cooking.

"Its old recipe from my…"I stopped.

"From what?"

"A friend who passed away a long time ago…" I lied.

Her face darkened. "I'm sorry."

The dying friend part wasn't a lie I just couldn't tell her where I learned this recipe. It was true that my childhood friend did die but she didn't teach me the recipe.

I didn't want to stir past memories from Estelle. For me, talking about my past, most specifically my part as ES was fine since I could cope with it but for Estelle…well, that was a different story.

"But something's missing." Estelle tried the soup again. "A little salty."

"What're you, a food critic?" I retorted.

Estelle giggled like a five-year old kid. She got up and picked something from her backpack. I saw a black box filled with herbs. She shot an odd look at me that made my stomach uneasy.

For some reason, I didn't like that. Something was bound to happen.

As I returned to reality, she placed small, green oblong-shaped vegetables on the pot. In an instant, I felt a different aura from the soup. There was something sinister in my soup and that vegetable changed my lovely soup.

"Perfect!" She screamed. Estelle just tasted my soup and she was already sweating.

At the ground, I picked up the vegetable and I was just too shocked that I couldn't speak.

"You want some, Cunningham?" She asked, sticking her tongue out.

"I think I lost my appetite…."It was my only reply.

--

Nighttime arrived earlier than I had expected. Zerosheki was cautious as she ran in the forest. She kept looking at her sides, as if trying to find an unseen enemy. I already knew when we passed through that large tree.

Something was following us and it didn't want us to get out of here alive.

I looked back. Estelle had already sense them, as her eyes roamed behind every tree we passed. Large and small shadows were jumping from one tree to another. They were quiet but they sent their energy at us, to make us feel insecure and hopefully, to panic like a headless chicken.

"It's best face them, Cunningham." Estelle said, tightening her grip.

She was right. Our stalkers would chase us until we depleted our energy.

We got down from Zerosheki. I immediately ordered my grand pecopeco to hide until I called her. With an encouraging pat, she fled.

Estelle drew her black, metal quarterstaff while I flexed my fingers and assumed a defensive stance, ready to deliver a fatal blow.

A man appeared and he seemed to be in his late-forties. He had a bulky body and carried a slayer. He was wearing thick armor and an orc helm.

Behind him, his minions materialized like a ghost. There were at least twenty of them, ready to kill us if the leader told them so.

"I never thought I'd see travelers in this road." The man said.

I stepped in front of Estelle, determined to protect her when the need arises.

"I suggest you leave us alone or…" I glared at every one of them. "Else, you'll all die."

Laughter erupted behind the leader. They all raised their daggers and clanked it so loud that the critters in the forest would wake up and fled the area.

Then an unknown force overwhelmed me but I pulled myself together. I didn't have the luxury to deal with that energy. I better focused on my enemies' right in front of me.

"What're you going to do? Crush us in one blow?" The man asked mockingly.

My fists glowed. "Yeah, I could do—"

Then suddenly, the light from my fists vanished. An ominous wind blew at my right side. That shocked me but the leader laughed before I could assess the situation.

"Dream on brat!" The man yelled, followed by a chorus of cheers from his minions. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

The man showed me an insignia of a silver dragon.

Oh God!

"We're the silver dragon tenth division. We have killed several armies during the Third Conflict! My name is…"

"Reinbach Morse…" I muttered.

The air became heavy. It was hard to breath. I spun, hoping Estelle was still in one piece.

But I was wrong. She wasn't there anymore.

Then someone laughed like a maniac.

I turned around and Estelle was standing a few yards away from the leader. Black wings had sprouted on her back and those wings had a face of dragons at the end. She was holding a black sword filled with runes.

But this girl wasn't Estelle. I knew it when those cursed black wings appeared on her back.

"I finally found you, deserter of the Pronteran Army. I will kill all you for your crimes!" She yelled.

I could see the terror in everyone's face. They were all shaking, panting as her gaze paralyzed their entire body in one look. The leader was speechless that he couldn't move an inch. The air was getting heavier and I could hear my own heartbeat and my breath.

She turned around. My eye was glued on her crimson, bloody eyes. Her pupils scanned my features, as if looking at the very depth of my soul.

Estelle smiled like the devil. "Once I'm done with them…" She giggled. "You're next, ES."

Her words silenced me. My fear had arrived unexpectedly.

Then the eerie silenced that loomed over the forest was broken by a chorus of screams.

"It's bloody Meia!"

"Run! Black-winged Meia is gonna kill us!"

"Help!"


	21. Chapter 20: Bloody Meia

Author's note:

Took me at least a week to complete this chapter. I had to reread everything to avoid mistakes and added some paragraphs for the story.

Now that's settled, time to update my work regularly.

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Unable to move or speak, I watched as Meia, the Seventh Guardian murdered every member of the Silver Dragon. Their screams echoed inside my head but I calmed myself. I had seen more terrifying things during the Third Conflict—elderly being shoot down, innocent children impaled by soldiers, women being rape haphazardly by anyone and gunners beheading betrayers. Comparing this carnage to what I had experienced and seen, this was nothing.

But seeing Estelle right now, I couldn't just stand here and watch as her other self—Meia— killed more people mercilessly.

This was her greatest fear, to become Meia, the soldier who hunted down deserters in the Pronteran Kingdom. She reminded me of someone who hunted me when I deserted the Republic.

Estelle didn't tell me about this matter but I had seen it once.

We were at Comodo at that time and the Dancer's Festival was up. Estelle dragged me here, even though I was going to get some good old rest at Prontera after I made the final transaction at my client. Luna, Estelle's little sister and Charlene, one of the eight members of Lunar, were there too.

Together, we enjoyed the festivities and I was so exhausted from the lack of sleep that Charlene had to carry me or else, Estelle drowned my face at the sea.

But our little happiness stopped when Estelle transformedto Bloody Meia.

And we were lucky that she didn't do it at Comodo. We were at the caves when a group of knights blocked our way. Seeing that they wanted to have some fun, they stupidly introduced themselves as the Silver Falcon, a squad during the Third Conflict and their leader, a stupid-looking lord knight told us him name.

Of course, I recognized the lord knight—Sir Milton.

He shouldn't have done that.

Because that triggered Estelle's other self, the one who hunted and killed deserters for Prontera. The one that Estelle buried in the very depths of her consciousness and the one she despised the most.

As she dismembered every member of the Silver Falcon, she faced us and we were forced to fight her. At first, we tried to reason with her, Luna pleading while I persuaded her to stop.

But it failed.

Why? It was all because of me; she quickly recognized me as ES, one of the Seven Gods of the Republic.

The three of us had to use all our strength just to subdue her. In the process, Charlene was knocked unconscious while I was bleeding like hell. Luna then, cast a powerful spell and managed to knock Meia unconscious.

As Meia was out cold, Luna burned all her black wings.

Estelle woke up a week after that incident. She remembered nothing and was crying for hours.

As for me, I was confined at a hospital for one month from my injuries and underwent an surgery. Charlene told me everything and for some reason, my heart cried for Estelle. I wasn't there to comfort her and made sure that all bad things went down the drain.

And now, as Meia killed mercilessly right in front of me, I hoped that I could stop her.

But this time, I had to do it alone.

--

"Estelle!" I yelled as she rocketed up high, choking a knight with her bloody hands. "Stop this at once!"

Meia turned around, her crimson eyes glinting under the blanket of darkness. A smile crept from her face. The man struggled but it was futile. Sensing that her victim was being an annoyance, a frown creased her lips. She skewered the thief at his neck with a sword and bluish-black flames consumed the flesh.

She landed, eyes locked on me. The Silver Dragon was annihilated in five minutes. Most of them were dismembered or mutilated by Meia's sword or eaten alive by her wings.

Reinbach's severed head fell from the tree. It rolled over until it reached my feet. His eyes were full of terror and horror as Meia easily chopped his head like a tofu.

"Estelle?" Meia asked, looking at her sword. "That girl will not wake up, ES!"

"Estelle!" I yelled desperately. "Can you hear? You have waked up now."

Meia laughed, spinning her sword with one hand. "Did you ever think that is enough? What's the matter? You need help from them?"

_Within nature lies a secret_

"You will die here, ES. I'll make sure of it!"

_That binds earth within its power_

"What are you doing? Praying for your life." She screamed and laughed.

I held my hands in a praying gesture and closed my eyes

_Let your servant used this power._

I opened my eyes. Meia cried as she flew right straight for me. Her sword was ready to impale like she did to those poor souls.

"Lunar Perception!" I yelled and struck the ground.

Chains of bluish flames revolved around my body. The power from the lunar perception roused through my veins and my arteries. A newfound strength filled my body and enhanced my five senses.

Aligning this ground with the power of moon, I gained power with the blessing of the moon.

Rather than rushing in straight of me, Meia soared high up. I gathered all my energy to block her incoming attack. Pearlescent light illuminated from my fists.

She plummeted from the skies like a meteor. She aimed her sword at my skull. With a battle cry, I crossed my forearms and braced myself for impact.

A strong, furious whirlwind swallowed us as her sword collided with my arms. Meia's wings grew bigger; feathers jutted out from her wings. My instincts kicked in. I shoved her sword out of the way. She stopped, as if surprised but smiled appeared from her lips. Palms open, I spun underneath her but Meia flew away before I could strike her heart.

But I wasn't done with her yet. A condensed ball of light materialized from my palm.

_Purest form of energy  
__Comes from the will of man  
__Arise and let my will become my weapon  
__Strike evil and destroy the heretics_

I crushed the ball and aimed it at her.

"Mystic arte!" I cried. "Aurabolt!"

A ray of condensed, purified energy flew like a rocket, illuminating the sky. The tips of her wings became a pair of hungry dragons, with no eyes and had sharp, black fangs. A deafening cry erupted from her wings and charged my aurabolt.

My aurabolt easily disintegrated her wings. Anger flashed in her eyes. I watched as she sliced my aurabolt in half with her sword, causing a blinding explosion. I rolled over under the protection of the trees.

I got out and scanned the surroundings. I didn't see any traces of Meia in the area; only her feathers that floated gently to the ground.

"Not enough!"

I turned around and sidestepped as Meia struck her sword, barely missing me by a few inch. Orange flames erupted underneath. I jumped away and cast my Silver Seal spell.

Meia lunged forward and disrupted my incantation by hurling hundreds of knifelike feathers at me. I screamed in pain as one of them hit my right shoulder.

"Pathetic…" Meia murmured.

I removed the feather from my right shoulder. I could see my blood clearly on that black feather, dripping like an open faucet. I tore my upper clothing, revealing several scars on my chest, particularly a large slash mark.

Some of these scars came from the Third Conflict but most of them were inflicted by Meia herself. I nearly died at that time.

I initiated the attack. Meia swiftly retreated before I could punch her. Her eyes glowed. I didn't waste any time and continued my attack, throwing a strong, swift combination of punches and kicks. She parried all my attack with her sword and her wings protected her when I was able to break through her sword defenses.

Her quarterstaff was lying on the ground. I reached for it. Meia hurled her feathers at me but I deflected them as I skillfully spun the quarterstaff. As her assault came to a halt, I grasped the staff. My body moved instinctively, jumping left and right. The large sword disappeared and Meia transformed a pair of short swords from her feathers.

She spun, sending a powerful, black shockwave. I thrust the staff on the ground and clutched it. My bloody fist produced a faint, yellowish light. As she darted forward, I used the staff as a jumping stone and leaped up high. I furiously flung the holy light spell at her. Meia screamed. In an instant, black feathers impaled the ball of light.

I landed on a branch but I quickly jumped down as Meia incinerated the tree with her flaming swords. With a cry, I reached for the quarterstaff.

But then, I stopped. Something was behind me.

Carrying the quarterstaff on my shoulder, I pivoted. Black feathers were floating in mid-air. My eye widened. A cry registered in my mind. With no time to turn around, I jabbed the staff on my foe. She groaned. Not stopping, I smashed the weapon on her hip but her wings protected her from the attack.

Then, colors flashed in her eyes. Summoning the spirit spheres, Meia pulled the staff away from me. As she snapped the weapon into two, I combined all of them and produced one big, mean sphere.

It floated around my palm. I threw it up and kicked it. Meia darted passed the incoming sphere. Swords ready, she spun the sword in her hands for the kill.

Suddenly, chains of bluish flame protected me from her sword. The flames caused my enemy to retreat to a safe distance. Smoke rose up from her hands as she regained her composure and balance.

Twirling my finger discreetly, my eyes squinted. I used too much energy in this fight, not to mention that I had relied too much on lunar heat to protect me.

Her black wings were trembling. Frowning, she plucked one of them and it morphed into a large, dark zweihander. It towered the user by a feet. A loud clang echoed in the forest, scaring every critter in the area.

I lifted my finger and smote it down on the ground.

She looked up and her pupils dilated as the spirit sphere plummeted from five thousand feet. Meia, furious, took her sword and swatted the ball of energy like a bug. It flew miles away from her.

Regaining my composure, I drew a finger to my shoulders. My left forefinger was pointing to the ground. I simultaneously moved my fingers clockwise. After I made one, complete revolution, I opened my hands and pushed it, as if I was pushing a cabinet.

The spirit sphere appeared again, soaring behind the clouds. I heard her cursing as she brandished her sword. I made a zigzag motion of my finger and the ball of energy did the same. I performed a horizontal slash and the ball was divided into two.

Knowing that she was in a big disadvantage and she couldn't attack me directly, Meia tried to outrun my spheres. I pointed it at her and it chased her like a heat-seeking missile. From her wings, she produced a javelin. With a cry, Meia hurled it at my spheres. I quickly clenched my fist. As the javelin pierced the spheres, it became wisps of white light, vanquishing the black spear in the process.

I smiled. Meia failed to notice my deception.

Suppressing the pain, I backpedaled. I placed my palms in a praying gesture and murmured an incantation.

Meia was shocked as the spirit spheres appeared again. A blinding light prevented her to see anything. I took the opportunity and shoved my palms forward.

In an instant, the spheres moved at lightning speed. Meia didn't have enough time to evade; she quickly shielded herself with her wings.

A loud explosion brightened the forest. A black figure plummeted from the skies.

I limped closer. A figure was standing in the middle of a small crater. Slowly, its shell threw dagger-like feathers. A greenish mist protected me from the projectiles.

As I retreated to a safe distance, blood was dripping freely from my fist. My strength had already been depleted. Meia, on the other hand, was still standing. She didn't have any sign of being tired or weary from our battle.

In fact, she was smiling. A cold, unnerving chill ran through my body.

"Is that all?" Meia said mockingly.

I coughed blood; the injuries I had sustained made it impossible for me to focus. Meia initiated the first attack. I was surprised. She quickly swiped her sword at my footing. I landed on my back. Breathing heavily, I rolled over but she cut my escaped route. She was now standing at me with a malicious smile on her lips.

Laughing hysterically, Meia thrust her sword. I grabbed her weapon. Pain surged through my hands but I maintained my concentration, not flinching as she pushed her sword.

Suddenly, bluish flames erupted within my body. It caught Meia off-guard. I jerked the sword away from me and sprang up. The white light from my fist changed into red light.

_Fist of fury  
__Destroy all evil  
__Destroy all corrupted  
__Destroy heaven strike!_

I darted past her. She spun but Meia stopped as my fist struck her stomach.

"Mystic arte! Repeating fist!"

A quick, series of explosive punches occurred in ten second. I gathered all my energy to cause a fast, repetition punches on her body. No words escaped Meia's mouth but she rolled her eyes as I continued the assault.

Meia stood still, smoke rising from her body. I retreated back. A reddish aura soon engulfed my body. I sent every one of them to my right forearm.

Meia stirred. Anger flashed in her eyes as she noticed bruises in her forearms. She grabbed another feather and transformed it into a sword.

I suddenly materialized behind her and swiftly tackled her, sending Meia flying over twenty meters. I fell on my knees, clutching my bleeding arm.

"Is this the best you can do!?" A voice erupted.

I turned around and she was there, flying right above me.

"Ultimatum! Darkness descends!"

Before I could react, a black hole sucked me in.

--

A hysterical laugh woke me from my slumber.

Adjusting my eyesight, I noticed that I wasn't in the forest anymore. Meia was standing at least twenty feet away from me. Black weapons such as spears, swords, and axes revolved around her.

I scanned my surroundings but I could see nothing but white sand and a silver light from the sky. That was when I noticed that I was crucified by an unseen power.

"Where…am I?" I managed to mutter.

"Ultimatum…" Meia said, shooting a hostile look at me. "Thousand pain."

Then my eyes widened in horror as Meia conjured several images of her, surrounding me with hungry and sarcastic smiles. I fought hard, trying to get myself free from her binding spell she placed on me but it was futile. She had already trapped me in her domain and now that she used her magic, I braced myself.

The illusions started to produce crystalline, black weapons. The original Meia, carrying a lance, walked in front of me. Smiling, she thrust her weapon at my heart and it passed through my body.

I screamed, cursed and cried, rocking my body back and forth for the pain to go away. One thrust from her weapon made it possible for me to nearly lose my sanity. I focused all my thoughts, trying to fight hard and to endure this pain.

Her attack had a powerful effect on me. That feeling of losing my mind was present, as if her weapons were sucking my sanity. I immediately clutched my hands, so hard that I bled.

_Pain against pain_, I thought.

Another Meia appeared behind me and bashed her morning star at my skull. I knew from the beginning that this was nothing but an illusion conjured by Meia but this illusion—the torture she was currently performing was real. My mind registered every ounce of pain she delivered to me.

Another one almost snapped my neck into two with a katana but I knew that would never happen. Meia herself was enjoying as her illusions struck me with their weapons. Blood exploded. My screams erupted. My mind was already on the verge of losing its sanity.

It seemed that I was being tortured for eternity. That girl loved to see me scream and begged for my life like a dying dog.

And she was enjoying this torture as her illusions struck their weapons at my battered body.

An illusion stood right in front me. She was looking at me, as if staring at the very depth of my soul. The crackling sound of her chain whip was terrifying. The end of it was swinging like a pendulum.

Without holding back, she lashed it at my bare flesh. I yelled so hard that I lost my voice.

Finally, as the last illusion delivered the final blow—slashing a chakram on my eye. I lifted my head with all my strength to face her.

"Impressive." Meia said, glaring at me. "To survive the thousand pains like that, I had to say you make my day."

Light flashed from her eyes.

"Now," Meia screeched and in an instant, several illusions appeared that it nearly filled the room. "I'll let you suffer the ten thousand pains!"

She conjured her illusions. This time, my eyes couldn't count every one of them, let alone watched them created their weapons.

_Dammit! I guess this is it_

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I guessed I couldn't stop her.

_You can't die yet! _A familiar voice shouted within me.

I quickly opened my eyes. As her illusions prepared to impale me with their respective weapons, an unknown energy source filled my body. The weariness that I suffered vanished and my injuries were completely healed.

Images flashed and I remembered my promise to an old friend that I killed during the Third Conflict.

With a battle cry, I overpowered her binding magic. I created a strong force enough to blow all her illusions away.

"Persistent!" Meia yelled but she soon stopped.

I materialized behind her. I swiftly held her nape and an prayer parted from my lips.

_Pillars of justice  
__Pillars that shed light  
__Share your strength to me  
__To vanquish all evil_

My fingers produced a blinding, iridescent light. Even I had to face the opposite side to avoid being blinded by this magic. Slowly, the light emitted several rays, strong enough to fill this place with its light.

"Mystic arte! Holy explosion!" I shouted and clawed her wings.

Then a blinding light engulfed the entire area.

--

Something sharp woke me up.

I stirred and opened my eyes. Zerosheki licked my face as soon as I looked at her sullen eyes.

Estelle!

I got up but a wave of pain ran through my body. Blood flowed freely from my shoulder and my wounds looked like a ferocious beast bit it.

As I observed my surrounding, Zerosheki roared at the east direction. I quickly cast a healing spell enough for me to suppress the pain.

I found Estelle. The grand pecopeco tried to wake her up but I placed a hand on her neck and told her not too. She was unconscious and she didn't have any wounds or injuries that I gave her during the battle, as if nothing had happened to her.

Unfortunately, her dress was ruined during the fight. Her dress looked like a thrown-away rag and the laces on her dress were gone.

As I put her on Zerosheki's back, my vision blurred. I fell on my knees and a surge of pain engulfed my body. Damn! My arms felt like being torn apart and my chest was about to explode. I massaged my head but it was useless. It seemed that I sustained serious, muscle injuries during that fight against Meia.

I tried to cast a healing spell but it was futile. Suppressing the unbearable pain with my willpower alone, I grabbed the medical kit from Zerosheki and opened it. I picked up five syringes of painkillers and injected all five of them in my right arm. As the drugs coursed from my blood, the pain subsided but I knew that I had to hurry before the drugs knocked me out.

I checked my hands. Crap, the holy explosion damaged my hands. I couldn't move my left hand, which was severely injured during the battle while my right hand was still okay, though I knew that it received the full impact of the holy explosion.

Sooner or later, I would feel the searing pain. Hopefully, I could still maintain my focus and my strength.

I got up on my grand pecopeco.

"Zerosheki, six miles north is a village." I said as my eyesight started to spin. "Go there."

She roared and we were off.


	22. Chapter 21: The Thorn's Path

Estelle managed to get some decent rest at an old, rundown cabin at the mountains. From here, we could reach Hugel in a day or less.

As she slept peacefully, I just stared at the village through the window.

Old memories resurfaced--the one that I didn't want.

But I won't discuss what happened in here.

As the favorite saying of bartenders and drunkards at Comodo, what happens at Comodo, stays in Comodo.

--

Luckily, Estelle and I managed to reach Hugel, fetched Boris at the forest and boarded the airship before it left for Ligthalzen. I was already on the verge of passing out. I hadn't rest for one minute ever since that incident occurred.

The employees had to put Zerosheki on a big stroller since she passed out as soon as she stepped on the airship. Without her help, we wouldn't reach the airship on time.

_I better give her something good as a reward._

As I opened the door to my room, a pang of pain ran through my hands. Calming myself down, I leaned on the wall and sighed.

"You don't look good. " Boris looked at my pale face. "Are you alright?"

Estelle blanched. She secretly hid her sadness by clenching her fist.

"Haven't sleep for three days. " I said, glancing at Estelle.

The kobold examined me. His eyes observed every part of my body. Luckily, he failed to notice that my entire chest was covered with bandages. I was thankful for the simple clothes that I got at the cabin in the village.

Estelle was wearing one too—a neat blouse and a long, pleaded skirt. I, on the other hand, had to endure the tightness of my trousers.

"Get some—"Boris said but someone cut him off.

"Excuse me…" Estelle suddenly said and brushed past us. Not looking back, she opened the door to her room and I heard a clicking sound as she shut the door.

Boris harrumphed. "Anyway, get some sleep. We still had at least a day before we reach Ligthalzen."

"Sure." I entered the room but suddenly poked my head out.

"Boris!" I called.

He turned around.

"Please get me five condensed white potions, a long sleeves and a new set of pants." I requested.

Boris threw a thumbs-up and glided along the empty corridor.

--

Making sure that the kobold wouldn't poke his nose in my room, I pressed my ears on the wall. I could hear his footstep clearly. Seconds had passed and I was still on the listening, attentively listening to his footsteps.

When I couldn't hear his footsteps no more, my pupils dilated. I clutched my left hand and leaned against the wall. I was in pain. The effects of the painkillers vanished quickly. Damn, my alchemy skills must have rusted for seven years.

My injuries hadn't healed yet. Even with my healing spells, it was impossible to cure muscles, especially my tensed and stressed-out muscles. I had a limited knowledge in healing and the only thing I could heal was an open wound.

I could ask Estelle for help but…was it a good idea? That question haunted me like a ghost.

The pain was unbearable. I dropped on the chair, clutching my left arm. Curses! My arm felt like being skewered by thousand tridents and being soaked in hot-boiling water. In an instant, sweat peppered my face. I was panting, jerking my head back and forth. My vision was starting to play tricks on me. The faint light in the room was an eyesore. My head was spinning in circles.

Groaning in pain, I reached for my pocket and fished-out a large syringe. It had a whitish liquid in the syringe. It was at least five hundred milliliter. I gritted my teeth as the needle sunk in my flesh, particularly near my nape.

As the drug did their job, I quietly rested on the couch, a hand on my forehead. The clock on the table said quarter to five.

I still had fifteen minutes before I met up with Farlock. He wanted me to give him an update on the case and to have some time alone with me.

I closed my eyes. Fifteen minutes of sleep should help me a lot.

--

Farlock was wearing his white uniform and a special pilot's hat. Since he had horns, Farlock's company issued him with a hat that he could wear. He tried wearing a normal pilot's hat but his horns got in the way. Some of them got damaged while the others were carried by the wind.

I'd already told him about the current status of the case, including my encounters with the masked man and spotting Leslie in the slums of Juno.

Farlock quickly wrote a letter; perhaps it was for Leone and sent it via a carrier falcon.

"Are you alright?" He asked, examining my face.

"People had been asking me that question ever since I got on-board." I smiled. "Got a beer?"

The captain of the airship cackled. He opened the fridge and slammed the door shut with his large hand.

"So, how's life?" Farlock asked as he tossed a can of beer at me.

The beer landed on my hands. I jerked it open. The beer oozed, sending a captivating scent to my nostrils.

"Nothing much. I'm still hanging on my life. How about you?" I tasted the beer.

He picked a bottle of beer from his fridge and opened it.

"I wish my brother was here, so we could drink all night…just like old times." Farlock said, cradling the bottle.

I scanned my beer. "Yeah, that would be nice."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah. Remember the time when the bartender was so furious at us because we got so drunk."

"At Ligthalzen?"

"No, at Einbrooch. We were underage and we managed to drink without being caught."

I paused, staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're fifteen at that time and according to the rules, we can drink beer and other alcoholic beverages."

"Fifteen? But that's absurd!"

"Farlock." I said. "You and your brother never read the Constitution in our textbooks. No wonder you didn't know that people who were fifteen at that time could drink beer."

"But I thought we were supposed to be eighteen before we could drink beer legally."

"After the Third Conflict, the president changed that rule. Instead of fifteen, people above eighteen could drink beer legally."

He nodded and wondered if he understood what I said.

"But…" I went on. "I didn't remember getting drunk with the two of you."

Farlock choked a laugh. "Liar…don' tell me you've forgotten that time when we really got drunk and the bartender was so furious."

"No!"

He groaned. "It's my birthday and we celebrated it at Juno—"

"Einbrooch."

"Oh alright…Ein it is."

"And I didn't get myself drunk."

"Now, you're denying it again, Cador! You're so drunk at that time that you even tried to strip your clothes right in front of everybody."

I jerked my head back. "You're lying, Farlock. I would never, ever do that stupid thing in my entire life. I never got drunk!"

"Don't deny it, Cador. You know that and you're just hiding it."

"Hell no!" I threw the empty can up. "Maybe it's you who got drunk and torn your clothes off!"

He shot a glare at me. "Impossible! Why? Because you're the one who did it. Not me. I still remember it clearly…unlike you who had to deny that fact."

"That's not a fact. It's a lie you created!"

"I'm not a liar, Cador!"

"You're making one now, Farlock!"

He rolled his eyes. "What I said is the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Show me some evidence, reindeer!"

"My statement is enough."

"Oh please. You're good at lying. Ever since I met the two of you, you've been lying every single day."

"Prove it."

"How about the time when you denied the fact that you're the one who stole the bullet cartridges at the GS guild and sold at the goblins for money?"

"I didn't do that!"

"Then how about the time when you blamed everything at me when you burned the achieve files?"

"I didn't do it. It was you! You were there."

I grimaced.

"They're just white lies!" Farlock partially admitted, sighing.

"Adding all the white lies you told, it becomes one big lie."

"How about you, eh Cador?"

"I lie once a day…" I pointed a finger at him. "Not like you who lie every second of everyday of every month!"

We glared at each other. Farlock placed both of his hands on his hips while I balled my fist.

Minutes had passed. Sweats formed on my forehead, even though the room had an AC and it was on. Farlock's eyes were tired from staring at me.

Then, he laughed, like he had not laughed before. As he wrapped arms on his body, his laughter infected me. I threw my head back, laughing like a donkey. Tears formed as I continued to laugh. Even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't. My mind was laughing, my heart was jumping like crazy and my bones were on the verge of breaking.

I fell on his bed, clutching the blanket so hard.

Farlock dropped his butt on a couch. "So, feeling better now?"

"Oh god! I think I break my spleen."

"Not that," Captain Farlock said in a serious tone.

"No, I'm fine really—"

"You fought Bloody Meia, didn't you?" He said out of nowhere.

I froze and my insides cartwheeled. In an instant, the cheerfulness that circulated in my body vanished like a phantom.

"Don't lie to me, Cador. Remember we're the Seven Gods of the Republic. The moment I looked into your eyes, I know everything. Same with Meia—that girl with your kobold" Farlock sighed. "Something happened during your trip."

"You read my mind?"

"No, just guessing but I had a vague picture of what happened."

I lifted my body like a zombie. "Yeah, something happened."

He opened another can of beer. "Care to tell me?"

I remained silent.

"No need to tell me. " He placed the half-filled bottle of beer on the floor. Examining me with his big pupils, Farlock flicked a finger at my shoulder wound.

Suddenly, my world started to spin. The pain was reacting to Farlock's small flick. I grasped my wound like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Something prevented me to yell, to cry or even to curse my anger. The only thing I could do was to close my eyes and hoped for the best.

The agony lasted for five minutes but for me, it lasted for hours. No, not hours, months, years—

Eternity.

I opened my eyes and my body was back to normal.

"One wound from Bloody Meia's feathers." Farlock sat on his chair. "And it would take three days before the wounds heal up. Apparently, her feathers have some sort of a drug that…" He paused. "Well, you experience that torture."

I looked at his eyes.

"But I have to say," Farlock continued. "To survive a one-on-one battle with her…" He chuckled. "No, to win against her…you are astounding. As I have expected from a God."

"Now, did I get all the facts right?" He asked.

My face darkened.

I got up and went straight to the door.

"But something did happen…not just your fight against her but something else…something more complicated." Farlock said, eying me. "Tell me what happened and I can help you with it.

I countered a glower at his eyes.

"No matter. " He jerked his head up. "You'd best get some rest, my friend. Your injuries haven't heal yet and it will take you days before they're all closed up. Leone isn't rushing you. In fact, she didn't want to get hurt." He said.

"Rubbish." I muttered angrily.

"No, this is an advice from a fellow comrade who went with you during the war and as a friend. Get some rest!"

I cast a glare, enough to install fear in other people's face.

Farlock returned my glare with a glower. We just stared at each other's face, waiting for the one to be defeated.

I closed my eyes. This was getting me nowhere.

"I'm wasting time here." I said angrily.

My friend slowly closed his eyes. "You're determined to take this path, aren't you?"

I opened the door.

"Then, brace yourself, ES!" He said, clutching his fist. "The path you're taking will be your downfall. You'll never reach your objective, no matter what you do. You'll suffer but not just you. The people closed to you with pay the price and they'll hate you for your stupidity and ignorance. This is the price for your actions. Remember what I said."

He added. "And please, stop using those drugs. Your death will be…."

My friend stopped talking. As the pain in my left hand resurfaced, I slammed the door shut and went to my room.

--

I leaned against the wall as the airship ascended. My head started to feel dizzy. I held on the rails and wobbled to my cabin.

I just smiled as I reached my cabin. I guessed there was no point in worrying about that matter. I had far more important jobs to do. For instance, the case we're handling. I had to solve it so that I could get some rest.

"Are you alright?" A startled voice said.

I jerked my chin up and saw Estelle on the corridor, carrying a plastic bag.

My stomach was roaring in pain. I coughed thrice, as if I contacted a deadly disease.

"My god!" She said. "You don't look so good."

Estelle reached for my forehead but I quickly slapped her hand away from me.

Shocked, her hands trembled.

I stood up. "I'm fine. Thank you. I just need some sleep."

"What're you talking about? You're not—"

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted. My hands were ready to slap her. "Just leave me alone, will you!?"

I stared at her with cold eyes. Her face was full of terror as I shouted those words right at her face. She placed a hand on her mouth, unable to process the words I threw at her.

Shaking my head in despair, I entered my room. As I held the doorknob, a cold hand held my wrist.

"No you're not!" Estelle said angrily. "You need medical attention now. I can help you!"

I swiftly jerked my hand off her grip. Estelle nearly lost her balance but she grabbed the doorknob before she fell on the floor.

"Get out. You're being a nuisance." I said and pushed her away from my room.

She staggered. I watched as Estelle walked angrily at the door, clenching her fist.

But before she could enter my room, I slammed the door shut. Tired, I switched off the lights and went to bed.


	23. Chapter 22: Preparation

"Ah, it has been ages since I last saw you, young kobold." The old man said behind the gate.

The Panzer Headquarters was a mansion at the outskirts of Ligthalzen. It was located near the border of the Hill Wind tribe of Rachel and the border of the Republic. The mansion was large and was protected by a strong, black gate. In the center was the insignia of the Panzer—a pair of swords and an escutcheon. The fence prevented any intruders from entering the premises. A fountain, made out of marble was standing at the façade of a large, ebony door.

The man in his early fifties opened the gate with one hand. Although he looks like an old man, with grayish hair and a wrinkled face, this person is the oldest amongst the members of the three Projects.

In fact, he wasn't a human being. He was only assuming a human form to meld with the people.

Kugar told me that he came from an ancient race. They were the predecessors of the Minorous tribe, a creature with bulky bodies and used a mallet. These beings were damned creatures that killed anyone they saw. According to him, their descendants were influenced by an ancient curse that robbed their minds and sanity, leaving only to satisfy their thirst for blood.

This old man was the last of the Hoof, a creature that had existed during the reign of Glast Helm in Midgard. I had read about these creatures and they served under the rulers of Glast Helm

I had seen his true form once. In his true form, he was a fifteen-foot giant with golden eyes and short horns. His face looked like a bull and he had a brown goatee. Whenever he reverted to his true form, he used a very long halberd and carried a small totem on his back. He had the strength of a thousand men and wisdom he had accumulated during his entire life.

"Sorry for using your headquarters, Kugar." I said. "Is Sheng there?"

"Yes," He replied. His ancient eyes gazed at Estelle.

"Welcome to Panzer HQ, Lady Estelle." Kugar said as he bowed down and planted a kiss on her right hand.

Her mind was drifting far away from here.

--

I expected Sheng to be in the briefing room, a large room with several books and a big, oval table. We passed through the training room, where I saw him sitting like a king in a comfy chair, watching two beings training.

The training room was big, with enough light from the ceiling and the windows. There were several empty armors of knight standing like a sentinel near the windows, carrying a halberd. White pillars supported the room and a big chandelier hung on the ceiling.

"Doing nothing, eh Sheng?" I said as I jabbed his shoulder.

"Oh shut up. We came here earlier than expected and I had finished compiling all the information we needed." Sheng answered back.

"So, shall we—"

A war cry interrupted me. Spectators were looking at the center on the room. A hill wind with vibrant yellow feathers was lying on the floor. His enemy, a figure in a fencing armor withdrew his foil and extended a hand to the defeated hill wind.

"To disarm me with a mere foil… you have improve." The hill wind said.

The fencer removed his mask, revealing a woman in her puberty. She had short, spunky strawberry hair and round, magenta eyes.

The hill wind accepted her help and he went on the other room.

"Rough as ever, tomboy!" I yelled and my face twitched in pain.

_Not now!_

She abruptly turned and shot a menacing look at me.

"Come here and fight me, you chicken!" She retorted.

When I snickered, the tomboy screamed annoyingly and stormed outside.

The fighters were members of Project Panzer. Fou was the hill wind's name. He used a pair of knives in battle and he could also throw his feathers like an arrow with precision. He's the second oldest member of Panzer. Gunther once said to me that Fou was actually six hundred years old.

Alexis was the fencer who disarmed Fou with a foil. Her complete name is Alexis Melville, an eighteen year old girl who had acted like a man. This young girl was Gunther's, Vayanrd's and Hugo's protégée. At a young age, the three taught her many things, especially in the way of the sword.

Most swordsmen preferred to use one-handed sword or two-handed sword. Alexis used a rapier, a main gauche, a revolver and a buckler. According to Hugo, Alexis used an old sword technique called the Chevalier. From what I read, few swordsmen used this technique, since the sword itself was a weak weapon.

In the hands of an amateur, a rapier was useless. But at the hands of Alexis, combined with her sidearms, this technique was on par with my mystic arte, Estelle's level 2 magic spell or the trio's runic sword stance.

I faced Sheng. "Where's Eleanor—"

Suddenly, a gunfire from outside erupted.

Sheng smiled. "You were saying?"

--

I hadn't used a sniper rifle for thirteen years. I remembered that I used one during my training in the Gunslinger Guild. Every gunner was required to learn all the guns to increase their proficiency and abilities. Although I preferred shotguns and revolvers, our instructor forced us to use all weapons.

When it came to killing targets at a distance, Tarlock was the best marksman in our class. Farlock preferred to use explosives and bombs when fighting monsters. I, on the hand wanted to smash my shotgun at the nearest enemy I could see.

With the assembled SDV sniper rifle Dusk Series, I went outside. Eleanor was lying on the open field in a prone position, a sniper rifle on her hands. About two hundred meters was a tree and a dummy target. I picked out my binoculars from my pocket and zoomed at the dummy.

There weren't any holes at the dummy. I looked at the trunk of the trees and noticed pockmarks on it.

It seemed that my friend had a problem with her new sniper rifle configuration.

"What's up?" I asked.

A frown appeared on her face as her gaze fell on her sniper rifle. She told me that she didn't buy the PSG-1 since it belonged to the Dusk series, which focused on rapid fire and didn't use recoil. Like any sniper rifle, the iron sight was attach and secured. Under the muzzle, I noticed that this weapon had a bipod, used commonly to increase the accuracy.

On the other hand, the SDV Dusk series didn't have a bipod, which made it hard to snipe the enemy. The Dusk Series were made more on close-ranged combat rather than sniping. Unlike the Cyclone Series, these weapons could perform rapid fire, making it better at close quarter combat. Not to mention that it was a heavier, making it better to struck the enemy's gut.

"You bought an M700 Remington?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the only available bolt-action sniper rifle that was on sale." She replied.

Eleanor was wearing a thick, headphone and protective goggles. Right besides her was piles of magazines, empty cartridges and a small binocular. She was wearing her usual outfit: black stockings, a pair of newly-shined shoes and short skirt. I noticed that she was wearing a greenish blouse instead of her white shirt and a pendant was dangling on her neck.

Looking at her, together with the headphones and goggles, she looked like a markswoman joining a shooting contest.

Eleanor removed her headphone and fixed her hair. She immediately removed her gloves.

"Damn!" She cursed. "This weapon is so hard to use. The recoil is too strong for me and I couldn't aim properly, even with the bipod on."

I couldn't blame her though. M700 Remington was very old sniper rifle. They were usually used in hunting but some gunslingers did use it to kill people.

I lifted the weapon with one hand. It was light but something wasn't quite right about it. I couldn't tell whether there was a malfunction inside or it was just me, imagining things. I checked the bolt and the breech and there was nothing wrong with it.

"Can I try" I asked.

She nodded.

I quickly placed the stock of the rifle on my cheek, adjusting the sniper scope in the process. The crosshair was great and at this distance. The target looked like a big tree, ready to be snipe.

As I got a lock-on on the target, I made the final adjustments in the rifle. Once done, I pulled the trigger.

Oh Crap! Eleanor was right. The rifle's recoil was so strong that I nearly lost my balance.

"Did I hit it?" I inquired.

""You're off target." She gave me her binoculars.

She was right. I didn't hit the dummy and instead, it hit the tree.

I knelt down. "Did you assemble this?"

"Yeah. Did it at the GS Guild."

If that was the case, then there was nothing wrong at the rifle itself. I trusted Eleanor whenever she assembled her weapons.

I removed the sniper scope and pointed it at the sky. Sure enough, the scope had an internal damage when light passed through it.

Without the sniper scope, I aimed at the dummy. It took me a while before I could get a lock-on on the target. As my eyes squinted, I finally found the opportunity and fired.

As the bullet soared, I smiled.

"Bull's eye…" Eleanor murmured.

"The problem lies on your sniper scope, Eleanor." I showed her the item. "There's an internal damage and it really becomes inaccurate."

"So, what now?"

"Get a new one."

"Ok!" she said.

"And you better change the settings, Eleanor. M700 Remington has parts that can reduce the recoil." I suggested.

"Cador!"

I looked around and saw Sheng at the window, waving a hand at us.

"Get in here so that I can start the meeting!" He yelled.

Oh crap! And I was planning on testing my SDV.

--

We all sat at the large, round table. In the center was a vase full of roses. Probably, Kugar set it up to remove the serious atmosphere in the briefing room. At the walls were numerous melee weapons—rusted sword, axe, broken lance— I observed it closely and I could assume that this belonged to either Vaynard or Hugo. Gunther wasn't an enthusiast weapon fanatic like the other two.

Alexis? Nah, she wasn't a fanatic when it came to weaponry. She only preferred to use a rapier and that was enough for her. She did say that too much weapons in a room could bring bad luck.

Sheng was standing right in front of us. Behind him were a whiteboard and a black marker. He had a serious look on his face as his eyes roamed around the room.

"First of all…" He looked at me. "Who the hell is she?"

My face darkened.

Estelle closed her eyes and got up. "Estelle Kresnik, leader of Project Lunar in Payon. I am here to help…."

Sheng sighed.

"Alright." He glanced at Boris. "Switch the lights off and prepare the LCD."

Boris did. An image of a girl appeared. It was Margaret, with the photo given to us by Leone and a current picture of her wearing a white, ceremonial robe and a thick make-up.

"What the!" I said. "Is that really her, Sheng?"

"Yes. I took the photo when I infiltrated High Priest Zed's house and saw her on the garden."

"Just remove the make-up, change her outfit and that would be Margaret. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes."

Sheng pressed the enter key and the image changed, revealing places in Rachel.

"Ele and I tried to talk to her but…" He looked at Eleanor.

Eleanor continued. "Unfortunately, she had guards whenever she goes. We even tried to speak to her at Zed's house but the priest said she didn't want any visitors."

"Zed's house is heavily guarded as well." Sheng said as he paced back and forth. "It's hard to infiltrate the house and I barely escaped when I got her in a photo. Unless, I ask Ele to snipe the guards."

"In short…"I said. "It's impossible to talk to Margaret."

Sheng nodded.

Estelle raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sheng asked.

"Your friend told me that he encountered enemies. By no means, did you spot any suspicious characters roaming around in Rachel?" Estelle inquired, not looking at me.

"I can't say that I saw suspicious characters in the city since the festival will commence seven days from now. Tourists are flocking from all over the continent to experience the Freyan Festival."

"That is sad, since the Festival does attract several tourists across the continent. It's hard to find your enemies with a lot of people."

"Yes…" I agreed. "How do we find our enemies? It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"How about the Cheshrumnir? We can ask the pope to give us permission to talk to Margaret." Estelle asked Eleanor.

"Tried it but Cheshrumnir is currently close." Eleanor said.

"Why?"

"According to the guards, the last pope died and they found a new candidate for the new pope. They are currently preparing for the ceremony and from the looks of it…"

I cut in. "They're going to perform it at the Festival…isn't it?"

Eleanor nodded.

"Wait a sec." I paused, blinking. "High priest Zed is an Elder right?"

"Yes." Sheng replied.

I remained silent for a while.

"If this is a festival. "Boris said. "Then there should be a parade."

My eyes widened. Sheng was standing still, looking at Boris.

Estelle broke the silence. "If that's the case, then your enemies will attack Margaret during the parade."

"Since Margaret had tight security whenever she went out…"Estelle continued. "I'm sure that her bodyguards will be sent to protect the pope and the citizens at the festivities."

"It would decrease her security and that would make her an easy target." I said.

"Although, she will be with Zed at the parade." Sheng added. "But that doesn't mean that she will be well-protected, without her bodyguards."

While the four of us were thinking real hard, Sheng pressed the enter key and the map of Rachel appeared. I noticed that there was a yellow line on the main road of Rachel.

"What are those?" Boris asked.

"This is the route that the parade will use. "Sheng said, producing a thin rod and pointed at the gate of Cheshrumnir. "The parade will start here, and then it will pass at the plaza. It will turn at the weapons shops and will pass through the marketplace. From there, they will return to the palace via the plaza."

Sheng opened the marker. "Cador, you said that you fought gunners and assassins, am I right?"

I nodded.

He circled three locations—the weapon shop, the plaza and the marketplace.

"I assume that our foes will attack in these three locations. The weapon shop and the plaza is a good place to snipe the target while the marketplace has several alleys, the best for assassins to do their deeds." Sheng said.

Something wasn't quite right. Sheng did explain his ideas but something was out of the picture.

"You told me that your enemies were merciless, right?" She asked coldly.

I nodded. Before we landed here, I told her what had happened before we moved to Hugel.

Estelle got up. "No, Sheng. If he said was true," She walked at the whiteboard and encircled the plaza. "They will kill her here."

"Why's that?" Sheng inquired.

"Create a commotion first, then deliver the kill. " I answered Sheng. "If I'm the enemy, I will do that. In this way, the chances will be high compare to killing her at the weapon shop or at the palace gate."

"But how'll they create the commotion?" Eleanor asked, looking at us.

"Kill the pope." Estelle said and she left the briefing room

--

Sheng told us that we had five days before the start of the Freyan Festival. Unlike other cities in Midgard, which served Odin, the citizens of Rachel worshipped Freya. It was said that the goddess herself visited this place and blessed it with her power. The barren lands in Rachel changed. The land was full of life and animals roamed freely in this land. The people then built this city.

At the same time, Freya married a mortal and had a daughter with silver hair and red and violet eyes.

And when a female baby was born in Rachel with those features, she became the pope and ruled this country with her wisdom.

I had heard that the pope was a very young girl, about thirteen to fifteen years old. Estelle told me that the last pope was only twenty when she died from a chronic disease.

I quickly got on Zerosheki, together with Boris while Estelle had problems controlling her pecopeco. Kugar helped her and in minutes, the pecopeco was now following her commands.

I asked Sheng and Eleanor to stay behind to gather information while we investigated the city ourselves. Five days was enough for us to produce a plan to protect the pope and Margaret.

"You ready?" I asked

Boris barked.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

By the time we reached Rachel, I was already worn-out.

And the day finally came.


	24. Chapter 23: The Retrieval Operation

Took my time to write this chapter. Sorry for the delay.

Well, read and enjoy!

* * *

As I had expected from this festival, the sidewalks was filled with tourists and adventurers who came from different countries. I could clearly distinguish the Morrocan, with their chocolate skin and heavy clothing and the Eastern, whose skins resembled an ivory.

Both of my hands were in my pocket of my slacks. Yesterday, they seemed alright; I was able to chop some trees to warm my hands up.

But now, I couldn't move them. Every time I tried to, waves of pain rushed through my body, as if someone was crushing my arms. Luckily, I was able to concoct a painkiller before the numbing consumed my arm. In this way, I could be certain that I wouldn't cry in pain when those bastards arrived.

I already dispatched my team. Boris was near the weapon shop, scouting for any possible enemy. I was near the Cheshrumnir Gate, observing the crowd and any signs of the enemy. So far, I didn't see any suspicious-looking character in the area. All I saw was people in different outfits and a lot of hill winds on the rooftops of the houses.

"Where are you?" A voice said inside my head.

It was hard to listen, especially when there were two annoying girls chattering like there's no tomorrow.

"Cheshrumnir Gates. How about your side, Sheng?"

"All clear here. I don't see any out of the ordinary."

"Keep looking." I said and deactivated my Root.

My face twitched. Damn, the pain was getting on my head. Just forcing my hands to move was a gruesome task.

From Cheshrumnir, I squeezed my way to the plaza. It was hard for me to dodge incoming traffic since I couldn't move my hands. I had to rely on my footwork and instincts to avoid unnecessary accident. I didn't want my enemies to know that I was on to them.

Eleanor was easy to spot. Her long, glacial hair was one in a million in this crowd. I could only see brown, black, auburn hairs and yellow feathers.

She shifted her weight as a couples pass by.

I walked behind her discreetly. Eleanor sensed my presence but kept see her gaze at the crowd.

"See anything?" I asked.

Eleanor tapped her revolvers. "No. Though I am looking for them."

"I see…." I consulted the skies. It was bright and sunny. There was no way for it to rain.

Then, I accidentally blurted a question.

"Have you seen Estelle?"

"That girl at the mansion?" Eleanor looked to her left side. I could see that she was trying to get a good look at me. "No, haven't seen her since we came here. Maybe she got lost or something. Why do you ask?"

I coughed. My forearms were almost numb from the pain caused by my coughing. I faced the wall, where there weren't any tourist looking at it. My mouth spitted blood. What the? What's happening to me?

Eleanor followed me and saw me kneeling on the ground, panting.

"Have you seen Boris?" I asked, as if nothing happened.

Confusion flashed in her eyes. "What the?" She rushed to my side. "Are you alright? Can you stand? What happened?"

I struggled to get up and somehow, I managed.

"Eleanor!" I said angrily. Shocked, she stepped back. "I'm fine—"

Suddenly, screams and screeches at the north road erupted, followed by explosions and gunfire. Tourists fled for their dear lives. The hill winds quickly dispersed and entered the dark alleyways. Soldiers from the other parts of the town tried to calm everyone but they failed miserably. They were in a panic state, running everywhere they could to find a safe place to hide. The authorities, seeing that they couldn't calm everyone, focused their attention on aiding the wounded. The kind citizens of Rachel helped the authorities, opening their door for them to treat the wounded and injured.

As the stampeded subsided, Eleanor looked at me. Her eyes told me that I shouldn't come. Trust me, when it comes to looking at people, first thing I do is to observe their eyes. A person's eye cannot lie, no matter what. Only the mouth is capable of that act.

I grunted, cast two supportive spells-- blessings and agile up-- and rushed to the palace, via through the roof.

--

For once, Estelle was right. Our enemies, whoever they are, created a commotion by attacking the Pope. From a distance, black, angry smoke was rising to the skies, meters away from the gates of Cheshrumnir. Below me, some of the tourists were running away from the scene like headless chickens. Bodies littered the ground—both civilians and authorities. I could tell that a stamped occurred in this part of the street, where many died when others trampled at them without notice.

Hey, who could blame them? It was normal for them to flee from danger and the first thing our brain told us was to run away from the scene.

Unfortunately, Estelle failed to foresee the enemies' plan. True, she told us they were going to kill the Pope and then, take Margaret…probably kill her here or at a secluded area.

The enemy didn't execute the plan we had: attack the Pope at the plaza, where we will ambush them, take Margaret to safety and interrogate her about Leslie's whereabouts. They were rushing things, as if they wanted to kill her right now. When my team arrived here five days ago, the palace guards were surrounding Chehsrumnir, day and night.

Not to mention that the Pope had several guards at the parade to protect her from assassins and hitmen.

Nevertheless, we must secure the package first and protect the Pope. The Pope is an important figure in Midgard so losing her means there will be another conflict between the five countries that can kill thousand of lives.

--

I expected to hear Sheng's voice inside my head but what I saw was down to earth.

The palace gate was in my sight. From the looks of it, I was at least five to eight blocks away from the carnage. At this distance, I could still hear the faint cries of the injured ones who sought help anywhere.

Then, something caught my attention. I stopped at the next roof. My eye scanned the area. Odd. I swore I saw something different like an alien. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Perhaps, the pains in my arms were getting to my head, causing me to see illusions crafted by my poor, defenseless brain.

Unfortunately, I wasn't seeing things.

To be accurate, I am seeing things…though I don't wish for this.

About thirty meters away from me, I could see a man at the top a local church. As I looked closely at him, with his green jacket and cargo shorts, I was disgusted of what I saw. No doubt that clothing belongs to Sheng; he always wear jackets—summer, winter, spring and autumn—he'd wear them more than anything else.

He was holding a pair of colored flags. Sheng started to move like a cheerleader as he raised and lowered the flags. At first, I thought he was going loony or a spirit of a dead cheerleader possessed him and wanted to do this act.

I nearly lost my balance because of his stupid, clumsy actions.

But then, he kept doing that. I noticed a pattern on the way he used the flags.

"Flag semaphore…" I muttered and the laughter in my head vanished like a phantom.

I moved forward, enough to see the colored flags clearly. The sun was up and it was a pain in the butt since it distorted my line of sight. It can't be helped since I'm in Rachel, one of the hottest places in Midgard. The folks in this city usually wore thick cloak to protect their frail skin against the sun.

Pain roused as I decoded Sheng's message. It took me a few minutes before I put every letters into words.

He said. "Cador, someone's jamming our com devices. Eleanor is engaging gunners at the plaza. Boris and your friend are at Cheshrumnir. Go!"

As I looked at the tower again, Sheng wasn't there anymore.

He simply vanished like the wind.

--

Three gunners were kneeling on the rooftop. I was at least three blocks away from the palace. I could see the battle and from the looks of it, it was gruesome. Bodies of several people littered the ground.

But most of them were palace guards. Some were assassins and civilian who were unfortunate to get caught in this battle.

I crouched, not moving my hands in my pockets. From the looks of it, those gunners were preparing their guns—gatling guns. I heard the clicking sound of their sound at this distance. Gatling guns—butcher or drifter series—may have different properties but they required constant maintenance to avoid the jamming.

During the Third Conflict, fifty percent of those who died in the Republic were gatling gun user and the cause? Poor maintenance.

As they mounted their gatling gun—the butcher gatling gun series—I recast my supportive spells. One man looked back. I crouched again, nearly kissing the floor.

That was close.

"Find the target!" The first man barked.

The man behind him grabbed a binocular and looked at the northern direction, where the battle took place. The other one was manning the gun.

With quick reflexes, I materialized behind the binocular guy. He was shocked that I appeared out of nowhere. He dropped his binoculars and drew his revolver from its holster.

The other two didn't seem to notice my presence. Binocular guy tried to scream but I quickly kicked his throat, knocking him unconscious.

When he wakes up, he can't speak for days

"Where is the goddamn target? Helmer" The man said. From the looks of it, this guy might be the leader of this squad.

Talk about déjà vu.

But then, I had seen this formation before. I knew it that it was a common squad in the Republic but…who was there leader?

The leader turned around but before he could even react, I swiftly dropped a heel of my right foot on his shoulder blade. I could see the paralyzing effect of my attack. The leader was stunned, unable to speak or move. He was just standing with his eyes on the ground.

It was easy as 1-2-3. If you know how to control the energy flow in your body, then it's easy to channel it at the enemy.

What I did to that man was to disrupt the flow of the electric current inside his body. This electric current sends commands to the various parts of the body. With the shock from an external force, the flow of the electric currents will be disturbed and what you see now is the result.

There are many ways to disrupt the enemy's anatomy. For once, my master did do that to me. Trust me, I didn't like the way he used another disrupting arts.

I couldn't move for a week. Well…not move, but I moved like a clumsy, headless chicken: Move my finger and I automatically jerk my left foot back.

"Sir, we're ready to—"

I didn't let him finish; I kicked the third man in the ribs. It failed to knock him unconscious. He tried to yank his revolver from holster. I moved to his blind spot with ease, as his eyes were tired, probably from my attack and slammed my foot at the back of his head.

At the same time, the leader collapsed. He was snoring like a pig.

I looked down. The battle was still hot. The palace guards were fighting the intruders, who were wearing brown and black cloaks. I glanced at the gunner and he was wearing a black cloak. Then, a palace guard stabbed a man who wearing a brown cloak. A pair of katars fell from his hands.

"A uniform?" I muttered.

And from the looks of it, Leslie's abductors were bloody serious that they wanted Margaret dead. That masked assassin had gathered quite an army of assassins and gunners.

Something caught my attention. I looked at the further end of the street and a figure was sprinting towards the palace. It was a girl, with long, hair. The sun prevented to find out the color of her hair. It was blinding me.

She drew a pair of revolvers and shot out an assassin at point blank range. Blood burst out from that man. Another one appeared out of nowhere and attacked her from behind. I watched as she somersaulted over the assassin. She fired twice and the assassin fell on the ground.

She looked up and saw me.

It was Eleanor.

Eleanor stared at me and then jerked her head at the direction of the palace.

I nodded and darted towards the palace.

--

The large palace gate was blown away. Wood splinters from the door were scattered everywhere. Some of them got stuck at the walls and houses near the gate.

I didn't bother to go down and inspect the scene. I could clearly see hundreds of bodies on the ground. They were bathing in their own blood. At the same time, the fight was still on. Assassins from the alleyways emerged and drove the palace guards inside the gates of Cheshrumnir.

Behind them were gunners charging forth. A group of hill wind warriors engaged the enemy.

I had to say, these creatures sure know how to fight.

I jumped to the palace wall and carnage was everywhere.

The assassins and some of the gunners were engaging with the palace guards. The enemy was still growing while the palace guards were being pushed farther and farther. Their numbers were diminishing marginally. I could assume that they wouldn't last for an hour if the enemy continued their assault.

I entered the tower and from there, I could see the entire battlefield. The enemy wouldn't be looking at me here, since they were busy fighting.

At the uppermost corner of the palace yard, a group of assassins were being tossed away like garbage. A fighter, bearing a sword jumped in the center of the assassins. He let out a cry and the assassins were blown away by a mysterious force.

It was Boris, no doubt about that. He had the power to control or move objects with his mind. He could even use this to push his enemies away and even stop bullets.

He stood still, as if thinking of something very important. I looked at where he was staring and a group of gunslingers with gatling guns were preparing themselves.

Boris didn't give them the chance to set the weapons. He barreled forward at lightning speed. The front liners quickly drew their revolvers and fired their sidearm while the others prepared the gatling gun. The kobold thrust his right palm. I watched as an unseen energy hit the three guys, sending them ten feet away from their team. The remaining gunners fired at Boris but my friend was faster than their bullets. In seconds, he was behind them.

One gunner brandished a dagger in a desperate attempt to take the kobold down. Boris jumped on his shoulder and plunged his sword at his neck. His blood exploded like a fountain. Aware of the kobold's prowess, they distanced themselves and formed a line formation, aiming their weapons.

A palm open, Boris jerked his hand back. A large, stone bench behind the gunners slowly floated up. He balled his hand, as if crushing something very hard and growled. The bench flew towards the gunners, who were preparing to fire. Everyone of them got hit by the bench and were buried under the rubble

Not wasting time, Boris charged another group of gunners.

As he disappeared behind the inner walls, I left the tower to find Margaret.

--

It didn't take me that long to find Margaret. I was on the eastern side of the front yard of the Palace, cautiously poking my head out to find Margaret.

I found Margaret. She was running away from the assassins. A few meters away from her was a pair of palace guards, sleeping in their own pool of blood. She passed a small, flower garden and hid behind the large bushes.

It would buy her enough time but I knew that the assassins could find her in minutes.

I looked around but there didn't seem to be any stairs that I could take. I remembered that I saw a stairway when I ran here but it would take me minutes before I could get down. Also, I had to navigate in the palace yard and getting lost was not a good idea.

She might be dead before I could reach her…well if I did.

There was one way to save her now.

Five spirit spheres appeared, revolving slowly like the moon. I merged all of them, creating one big spirit sphere. It was big as a ball of a basketball.

I focused one word to my spirit spheres.

_Spin, spin, spin, spin…_

It did. The inside of the spirit sphere produced several, thin lines that were invisible to the naked eye. For you to see this, it required a great amount of concentration, training, and battle experience.

The lines were spinning in both counter-clockwise and clockwise like a bullet. Once the spinning had reached it limit, it produced a faint, white light, indicating that the process was finished.

The ball levitated in front of me, as if looking at its master curiously. Suppressing the pain in my arms, I swiftly placed my hands on my back. It was painful but I had to assume this position to use that mystic arte.

The ball floated up until I ordered it to stop at the right height and direction. Margaret had already left her hiding place, as the assassins were circling her now. They pulled out their katars, rubbing it with each others as they intimated their victim.

Luckily, the palace guards were able to buy me enough time. Too bad, they were killed instantly.

As I finished the calculation for my attack, I closed my eyes, preparing my body for this attack. One false move and I could end up at the hospital for one month. I also had to calculate the distance from the target, the height and the angle of trajectory. It was important since I didn't want to miss my target and I didn't want to get myself hurt in the process.

I opened my eyes. Orange light illuminated temporarily from my body. I felt heavy, though it was just the side effect of the steel body spell. It only felt heavy but in reality, it wasn't. The power of this spell was too strong for the brain to process and as a result, an illusion was created by the brain that we were heavy as lead.

That was one reason why monks seldom used the steel body spell. Sure, making your body tough as steel was a good idea but sacrificing speed wasn't. As a result, monks were unable to attack at their best conditions.

After all, speed is essential in a battle.

But I overcome that limitation, all thanks to my master.

With all the preparations done, I took one, deep breath. Eyes on my target, I leaped and planted my foot at the calculated angle. I bent my legs a little bit, preparing for impact.

_Eight swords ruled this land  
Once a year, they came__  
And now, I pray for power  
Strength, will and prowess_

Power surged from my legs. I could feel my large spirit orb vibrating under the heels of my shoes.

_Let your will become my sword__  
For heaven to cry blood__  
For the skies to be red  
For the land to die_

"Mystic arte!" I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Futen Retsu!"

The spirit sphere exploded and I plummeted from the skies like a meteor.

--

Of all the mystic artes that I created, this arte is the most fatal and deadly of all. It requires great amount of concentration and time. Calculations were needed to fully prepare this skill.

And that was one of the requirements.

The other one, which was the hardest of all, was the process of balancing my power inside and outside my body. The power grid in my body must be balance—if one of them overloads, then it's a disaster.

It took me three whole months to master this skill. The steel body spell was a lifesaver, although, I got a lot of nasty bruises and a few broken bones. At first, I tried it at a safer distance, plunging my body at least five feet above my head.

As for the name…God knows why I name it like. It just popped inside my brain when I was fishing for my dinner.

And now, we return to my story.

--

Dust rose up, as if the skies summoned it. The entire battle area was no dusty. I could hear the assassins cursing and footsteps running away from the smoke. A girlish cough caught my attention. Trained murderers wouldn't cough like that. They would hide it…or muffle it under their breath.

The wind blew the smoke. Five assassins were wobbling back and forth like they just got up from a heavy session of drinking beers. The other three were lying on the ground, probably dead. Since I fell from the skies like a shooting star, the ground exploded upon impact. To add the damage, I sent out a strong energy wave, about two meter radius that damaged any nearby enemies.

The four assassins drew a pair of blade while the other brandished a long sword. Now, isn't that weird? Almost all assassins used either a pair of katars, jurs, jamadhar or dual swords. Only trained assassin crosses, the highest pinnacle in the realm of assassins could properly used a one hand sword. For him to use that meant two things: he's brave and skilled or the assassin lost his weapon and decided to pick an abandoned sword on the ground.

Not to mention that he didn't have a shield.

"Who are you?" A voice said behind me.

Hands still on my back, I cocked my head back. A girl in her late twenties was kneeling on the ground, panting and coughing. Her skin was brown, like the common chocolate that you eat at the candy store. I didn't notice that since I believed that she had white skin, like the one Leone sent to us when we were still in Alde Baran.

I wonder if this city changed her physically in a short time.

It could be.

The color of her hair was still chestnut and her eyes were still yellow. Remove the skin color, her white, priestly robe and I get myself a exact picture of Margaret that Leone gave me.

I forced a smile. Damn. Futen Retsu caused a lot of internal damage in my body. I already manipulated my entire chi in my body to suppress the pain. Hopefully, it could also heal in if luck was on my side.

But my arms, they were screaming, as if my muscles wanted to jump out and rolled under the sun. Why? It was getting irritating to suppress this pain.

Nevertheless, lady luck was on my side. In seconds, the pain dissipated slowly. I had to control myself from yelling like an idiot.

The girl got up.

"You're Margaret Brooks?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You once work at Luina as a maid. Then on February, you quit, stating that you had to visit your sister but in reality…:"I looked at the assassins. "You're friends wanted you dead since you know too much."

I got her where I wanted her. She was shocked and petrified of what I said. This would be useful to us to extract information from her.

I continued. "Feeling that you were in grave danger, you fled and somehow, the old man took you in. and thanks to your actions…" I grinned. "This happened."

She was shaking, as if I told her a spooky ghost story that would hunt her forever. Her hands were in a praying gesture.

"My name is Cador Cunningham, leader of Black Wings, one of the three Projects in Midgard. I came here today to save you and ask a series of questions regarding Leslie's disappearance that occurred in the month of March."

She remained quiet.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Margaret, step back a bit while I take them down. Then…"I glanced over my shoulder. "We'll have our talk later."

She obeyed like a faithful slave and crouched behind a small fountain for the birds.

--

I spun violently. Three assassins, at different directions lunged with death masked on their gaunt faces. The assassin in front of me hurled his sword. I leaped to my right but another assassin aimed his katana at my chest. Unable to retreat, I leaped up. A shadow appeared. I looked up but the sun blinded me.

_Crap…it's a multi-attack!  
_

Unable to see the enemy's next move, I closed my eye and relied on my senses. Inside my mind, distinct sounds echoed. The assassin was closing in, swords ready for a diagonal slash attack. I waited patiently until he was close to me and he could perform the assault.

I abruptly opened my eye, as if I woke up from a nightmare. I threw a foot up, causing my body to slowly move until I faced the ground. As I predicted, my foe executed a diagonal slash attack perfectly. The power was there but the most important part would be the accuracy. He wanted me to die in a quick manner—no coughing of blood, no last words and best of all no pity.

Just kill and go or kill more until you're bloody satisfied.

I instinctively maneuvered my feet. A person's instincts helped a lot especially in battle. Luckily, I installed daggers under my shoes. They were about one to three inches long and hilt could be activated with a simple tap.

The answer came quickly like the wind. I blocked his swords with my shoes. The sharp edge of his sword clashed against the hilt of hidden weapon. The faint, clicking sound of the weapon entered through my ears. Unable to kick him in my disadvantageous position, I moved my feet enough for the knives to reflect the sunlight.

It worked. The enemy was temporarily distracted by the reflection of the sun. Like an eagle, I planted both of my foot at the intersection of his swords. I glanced past through my shoulder. He had opened his eyes but I could see that he was still adjusting it.

The unstable energy that I stored at the heels of my feet started to move. They were anxious to go wild.

Once I got a good look at my target—the three assassins who were ready for me, I braced myself for impact.

"Fu-ten Ret-su!"

The accumulated energy exploded, sending the third assassin way up high to the skies. As I fell from the sky like a comet, I swung my left leg downward, causing a change in direction. I was already falling with my feet at the intended target, rather than my head.

The other two jumped away from my target. The assassin was dumbstruck; he couldn't move or speak.

The target's eyes rolled back that I couldn't see his pupils. The attack sent him flying until his body ragged body dented protective walls of the palace.

I resumed my defensive stance, one leg pointing the assassins while my hands were still in their position. I couldn't move them because of the pain.

But now, I felt like I couldn't.

_Two down, three to –_

Where's the other one? I scanned the surrounding but I couldn't see him. I also used my other senses but I couldn't pick his up.

It's like he vanished like a ghost.

But then, I was wrong.

"Die!" Someone said behind me.

Shocked, I turned around. The fifth enemy emerged from the ground. She wasn't carrying a blade. Instead, she wielded a mean-looking saber. She was wearing a red, revealing outfit.

Damn! She's a rogue. I should have seen that coming. Crap, these people are cunning creatures like a fox. They know how to fool their enemies and they can quickly adapt in any environment.

In a panic state, I rolled over the ground. My eyes were on the verge of crying as I continued to roll. I tried to lessen the pressure on my arms by relying on my legs but I couldn't avoid the point to use them as a way to dodge her attacks.

Opportunity came.

But it wasn't for me.

The rogue dropped her saber and drew a crossbow that was slung on her back. I sprang up. She fired all three arrows at once. I jumped on a stone bench for safety.

And then, the ground shook. Waves of spikes came from different direction. One by one, the stone bench was being pierced and in a matter of seconds, I would be the next one.

The female rogue pinned me as she shot arrows to prevent me from jumping away. Her companions were attacking me at mid-range and they would eventually kill me with those wooden spikes.

A trap…damn!

Adrenaline filled my body with emergency fuel. My mind started to calculate the location of the enemy based on the distance of their spikes and the range of the rogue's attack. I could tell that those three were in a formation and they must be close to communicate.

_There, about twenty meters east from my location!_

As the rogue fired her last shot, I dashed forward to my target. It caught him off-guard, as he desperately summoned more wooden spikes. Yes, they were larger and sharper than before but he was in a state of panic. His mind was clouded by my actions, causing his attacks to be inaccurate.

Behind me was the other assassin, sending waves of grimtooth at me.

As I closed in, my target emerged from the ground. He was carrying jurs in his hands. I didn't notice that this assassin was able to perform a quick change while we were fighting.

The rogue shouted something at my target but he was too preoccupied.

Good.

He lowered his upper body and aimed a jur at my chest. As his jur closed in my chest, I bent my knees and jumped over his head.

And I could only hear a drowning scream as I landed few paces near Margaret.

Furious, the female rogue lunged forward, holding her saber. The other one joined in. Excellent, it seemed that they were attacking like barbarians. At the speed of light, I squeezed between the two. The rogue jumped away before I could attack her. Instead, I kicked the assassin twice in his chest and swiped a foot under his leg.

He fell on the ground with mouth wide open.

But then, I stopped. The rogue was so close to me that I could smell her scent. I assumed she was using a sandalwood perfume.

She pointed her crossbow at the back of my neck.

"Any last words?" She asked in a seductive tone.

One false move and I can be dead. I can't turn around. One squeeze from her finger and I will be lying here with my own pool of blood.

Now what?

Then, something flashed above the palace wall.

"Last words?" I tilted my head to my left.

"Go to hell…" I said.

As I turned around, the rogue was already on the ground with a hole on her thick forehead.

"Cador!"

Boris appeared through the bushes. He had a weary look on his face but I could tell that the kobold could still fight.

His sword was covered with blood and his robes were stained with dirt.

"Get Margaret…"I jerked my chin at the direction where she was hiding.

Boris fetched our primary target.

Eleanor arrived, carrying her sniper rifle on her hand. Trailing behind her was Sheng, cautiously looking at the battlefield. His eyes darted from the dead bodies to me.

"We best get going." He suggested.

Then, we heard gunfire.

And it was close to us.

"Go!" I barked at them.

"But…"Eleanor tried to protest.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. "I said. Boris arrived, together with the girl. She looked shocked as she saw dead bodies on the ground.

I turned around and the gunners appeared.

"I'll buy you enough time! Now go!"

They exited through a hidden passageway that Sheng found.

There were at least twenty gunners—more than the assassins that I fought just recently. They all aimed their revolvers at me. One even pointed a grenade launcher—an inferno GR series.

I stepped forward.

"Who's going to die?" I said with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 24: Forgive Sinners

"Is he alright?" A girl asked.

"He's one lucky fellow. " Another girl said. "To survive an overdose of a forbidden painkiller requires strong luck."

What? What the hell happened?

I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything besides the shades of grey. What? I was sure that I opened my eyes. Did something happen?

I can't remember a thing.

"But…it will take him an amount of time to recover…"She paused. "Not to mention that the side effects of that painkiller will occur once he got up to his feet."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was that forbidden medicine you were talking about?"

"A painkiller. The Alchemist of Seeking Lies from the Republic created it and was used by most soldiers during the Third Conflict. As a doctor and a former alchemist, his painkiller was powerful enough to temporarily subdue the pain of three gunshot wound for hours. "

I heard the sound of someone's heels moving closer to me.

The doctor continued. "It was a success. It helped the soldiers to fight more and…get themselves killed in the process."

"Yeah, soldiers of the Republic were fierce fighter. Even if they had severed wound, they would attack like a barbarian."

"Yeah and that was one of its side effect. It was only to be use as a last resort. Ordinary humans could lose their sanity once they drink the painkiller. One gulp and you are a berserker."

"I see…"

"And you know what they call it? Bel Canto."

"A singing technique?"

"Yup. But your friend seemed to have taken much dosage of the painkiller and I am surprise he's still breathing after that ordeal. I think he drank at least a liter of that medicine in a week and he was well-known for using that stuff during the Conflict. "

"He's an idiot."

"Correction. He's your idiot."

The girl snarled.

"Really leader…you're with him and yet, you didn't stop or persuaded him. Jeez, you didn't see it coming, did you?"

"He's a jerk, you know. If he only asks for my help, then…then…this wouldn't have happened to him! He deserves it."

"And yet, you appeared at Payon unannounced, nearly scared our customers at HQ and dragged me here without any explanation." The doctor sighed. "And now, I've been holed up in Panzer HQ for three days, wearing the same old coat I had since I left Payon. I had to borrow some underwear from Melville, which was too small for my breast."

"You're not good at lying, Estelle." The doctor added.

This time, she growled her frustrations.

"You don't know him that much, do you? The two of you had been dating for years and now, this happens."

'Shut up!" Estelle screamed and ran, banging the door closed.

"Really, that girl should be more honest of her feelings rather than hiding them in her rude replies. As for you, Cunninghan, I assumed you did something bloody stupid to make her cry like that. Really, Cunninghan, you're such a trouble. If you can hear me, then I suggest you say sorry to her." The doctor said.

Damn Sarah…..

--

Sarah Cline, a former alchemist who left the alchemist guild after an incident that occurred in Alde Baran, four years ago. I heard it from the merchants and orcs that she failed at creating a magical potion when she concocted a medicine for a dying old man. That medicine, whatever that was, was supposedly helped the guild in a mission. I don't know the details since the merchants weren't sure of the information.

Then, she left the guild, cursing them for being selfish.

I first met her when I traveled to Payon, courtesy of Estelle's warp portal. When we emerged, I fell quickly on a pond. Apparently, she set the warp at a wrong place and I was the unlucky who fell on the pond.

That would be six months prior to the establishment of the three Project.

Not to mention that she answered me at Prontera after a romantic star-gazing at the plains of Izlude.

Sarah was the one who greeted us when we arrived at Payon. At that time, Lunar HQ was a small building, since they lack the resources to build one. She was three years younger than Estelle and had a petite build. Her face looked like a doll, with her thin eyebrows and high cheekbones. Her hair was short and her eyes had the color of a leaf. Though younger than Estelle, she acts like an advisor and an old woman who has seen many things.

Well, they didn't call her the "Life-giving alchemist" for nothing.

At the same time, she was feared by her peers, due to a skill she created.

Also, she's the fourth member of Lunar. Unfortunately, the third one would be Narcissus, the only person I despised the most.

--

How many days had passed since I was lying on this bed?

I opened my eyes. Surprisingly, I could see clearly. It was already noon and room was well-lighted by the sun. The breeze entered through the rectangular windows and the light blue curtains danced at the tune of the wind.

At the center of the ceiling was a small chandelier.

I guessed I must be at Panzer HQ, presumably at a guest room. They were the only one who installed chandeliers at every room. Hugo liked it when the room had those ornaments.

I looked to my right. A bottle of dextrose was hanging on a stand. It was connected to my right wrist. The content was slowly flowing to my veins, nourishing me with its nutrients. On the small table besides me was a pair of large dextrose, a pitcher full of water and a vase full of sunflowers.

I smiled but I asked myself who placed these flowers. They're beautiful and heartwarming.

"As I expected from a workaholic."

Sheng was sitting on the window, watching me with his ominous, eagle-like eyes. From his facial expression, I could say he wanted to have a one-on-one talk with me.

I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. Why, I asked myself. I could move my right arm and head but other than that, I couldn't move the rest of my body. I lifted the blanket and I was shocked that my entire body was wrapped in bandages. My legs were plastered. No wonder I couldn't move an inch…but there was something else that prevented me from moving.

I stared at Sheng. He was wearing a scarf on his neck that danced with the soothing breeze. Instead of his shorts, he was wearing loose pants and black, leather coat. A sakkat perched on his well-combed hair.

I wonder where he went.

"What day is it?" I finally asked.

"You've been out for two weeks…" He fished out an apple from his pocket. "Geffen apple sure taste great, want some?"

"I'll pass. What happened?"

"Happened what?"

"I can't remember a thing. Everything fuzzy and blurry. Every time I tried, my head hurts."

"Really?" He placed a hand on my bandaged head.

"Now then, can you remember anything?" Sheng asked.

Like a man pulling a rabbit on a hat, I remembered everything in seconds.

After I defeated the enemy reinforcements, I rendezvoused with my team at an old shack just outside Rachel. It took me an hour to get there because of the injuries I sustained during the battle and pain that welled inside my body was getting out of control.

Before I talked to Margaret, I injected a painkiller to suppress the pain.

Perhaps, that action resulted to my current situation.

I wasn't able to grasp the details of the interrogation but Margaret cooperated with us. She told us everything she knew about the abduction. Margaret said that she only relayed the info to a phantom masked henchman. When Sheng asked her why she went to Rachel, it was for her own protection. After the aftermath, which resulted to numerous deaths, Margaret fled to Rachel for the fear of being silenced by that masked assassin cross.

How she managed to be protected by High Priest Zen…that I still had to remember.

I wasn't sure how many hours had pass since we interrogated Margaret but something strange happened in my body. At first, I managed to suppress it but it became a heavy burden.

That was then my body shut itself down like a computer. My eyesight blurred and became hazy. My heartbeat gradually slowed down and my entire body froze, as if I was thrown in a room where time stopped.

And then, the windows exploded. Screams erupted.

My eyes widened in horror as realization of what happened to me came. I quickly threw the blanket up.

"So, you remembered eh?" Sheng asked.

As I ran a finger on my body, I noticed three distinct wounds—one in my stomach and two near my lungs. From what I sensed, it was a stab wound but something didn't seemed right. These wounds…I was certain whatever weapon that stabbed me wasn't made by an ordinary human.

That weapon…it felt like it was alive.

I grunted as the pain from those wounds emerged.

"It'll take you at least a month or so before you could walk. In the meantime, don't touch them. You don't want them to worry about you." He said.

"Them?"

Sheng placed a hand under his chin and looked outside. "Let's see…There's doggy, then that hot-headed gun craze lady and that…" He scratched his head. "That girl from…where did she came from again?"

"From Payon." I said, referring to Kline.

"Yeah, though I forgot her name. Nevertheless," He turned around. "The door's been closed ever since you came here, bloody, beaten and humiliated by that attacker. Only that doctor had been entering here and there for the past two weeks…although that doctor had already returned to God knows where." He sighed. "She locked the door up with a barrier spell and to be certain, she placed a trap on the doorknob. It nearly burned my hand when I tried to open it."

_Kline, using arcane magic?_

I looked at the door. "I can't sense it."

"Sense what?"

"You said there's a barrier in here. I can't sense it…not one bit."

Sheng shook his head. "Now that's an odd thing for you to say, Cador. Perhaps something must have happened during your slumber."

I looked up, saying nothing to him.

Sheng sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me. "What's with the eye patch, Cador? Your eye looks alright to me."

I cocked my head to face him. "What are you—"

I stared at him, as if someone told me my sister was murdered. I was looking at him with both of my eyes. To be certain, I placed my hand on my right eye. I couldn't feel the leather eye patch on my eye.

Instead, I stroke the scar across my eye. An old friend gave it to me as her blessing and also as a reminder.

Mortified, I quickly placed a hand on my eye.

"What's the matter?" He stepped away as I glared at him. "You don't have to hide that small scar of your. In fact, you should show it the beauty of that eye."

"Put a sock into it."

"Sure, whatever."

Sheng walked towards the window.

"How you found anything about the—"

"Get some rest and leave everything to me for the time being." Sheng smiled. "And don't worry; I won't do anything stupid until you're good and ready to go."

I nodded.

""You're not worried about my condition, do you?" I blurted.

"You're a hard as a rock, Cador." He replied.

"And yet, you worry for someone because of my condition, am I right? You visited me for that purpose alone."

"Smart-aleck." He said and jumped over the window.

And then, I heard him shouting outside.

"Cador, Remember your sins!"

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

What was he talking about?

--

Three days had passed since I talked to Sheng. No one had visited ever since. The caster's magic prevented anyone from opening the door. Whatever that person used on the door was powerful enough to prevent anyone from seeing me.

I wondered. Was it because that my comrades didn't want to see my poor, battered body covered with bandages or was it because of Kline's orders?

Perhaps…but for some reason, what I mentioned didn't feel right.

But what?

I saw nothing but the same old things everyday. It was a boring sight to watch the furniture do nothing. How I wished I could stand up, stretched my arms and legs and feel the calming power of a summer breeze.

But I couldn't, not in my current condition.

I looked at the stand, where the bottle of dextrose was hanging. It was full. I recalled that the dextrose was almost empty before I fell asleep and the label was facing the other way around. Did someone replaced when I was asleep?

And who? Was it Kline?

Or Estelle?

Right, she hadn't visited me since I was bedridden with my near-death injuries. Perhaps, she had important matters to settle such as her work at Payon. She had responsibilities as a leader such as paperwork and sorties.

During our mission to retrieve Margaret at Rachel, I didn't see here there. Even at the rendezvous point, Estelle didn't appeared.

She must have ditched us when we arrived at Rachel.

I wonder why.

As I looked up, half of my line of sight blurred. I wrapped a hand towel on my right eye, I guessed my eye needed more time to adjust since I hadn't used for my at least seven years. After that incident, I decided to hide the scar.

Well…it reminded me of something painful. I know, I know. For her it was a blessing.

For me, it was a reminder of how cruel life was.

And fate decided to hit me that dilemma.

"You feeling better now?"

Shocked, I stared at the tall man. Vaynard was already wearing cotton shirt and trousers. He looked like a peasant who just came home from the field.

"So it was true that you got yourself in a stupid situation. At first, I didn't believe that you, of all people would get beaten by someone but when Kline told me everything, I just got to barge in and see it with my own eyes." He chuckled. "And then, she was right. You're lying like a nearly dead dog."

He kept on talking about his misadventures with Hugo. At first, I thought of him as a cold, silent soldier. No wonder we called him the Silver Storm—Snowy-silver hair, electric blue eyes and a mean-looking halberd. At the battlefield, our comrades fled for their lives for the fear of being frozen with his spells.

Vaynard showed no emotions, as if he sealed them away. I fought him a few times during our assault at Geffen. Every clash of our weapons, emotions such as anger, pain, guilt and others never appeared on his tranquil face. Even if I shot his arm, he would not cry. Tears would not fall from those cursed eyes. He would stare at me, as if nothing had happen and we would continue the battle until our orders came from our commanding officers for our retreat.

But he had change a lot.

"…And then, I got a call when I accidentally bump into Luna.—"

"You're quite noisy." I blurted.

He threw his head back. "What? You're getting bored of my story?"

"Yeah…" I looked at the ceiling. "So, what brings you here, besides telling me your dumb stories?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just felt like it. Besides, chasing those two to Alberta was enough for me."

"So, where do you think those two are now?"

"Prontera…"

"That's sucks."

"Yeah and about tomorrow, they're in Morroc."

I closed my eyes. "Anyway, how did you enter the room?"

He arched his eyebrow.

"The door was magically locked with a trap…"I said, glancing at the door.

"Cador…" He shook his lazily. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Vaynard, the eldest son of the Krusranada nobles of Geffen, the greatest wizards in Midgard."

"So?"

"It's a basic lock spell and a knock-back trigger is installed at the doorknob. I just sent a cold chill, enough to dispel the traps and barriers and here I am." He said.

I didn't know that he was Krusranada noble. I always thought of him of a common soldier who was skilled at fighting and magic.

Just like me.

"Was it Kline who set the spells?" I asked.

"No, it was someone who sees you as an impudent kid who needs good old whipping."

"What!?"

"You really need to be aware of your surroundings Cunningham. " Vayanrd said as he closed the window.

"I don't get it."

"It's getting dark…" Vaynard pulled out the curtains. "You better get some shut eyes. Your friends are worried about you and yet…" He sighed. "They cannot see you."

I glared at him. "You know who set the barrier up. Tell me who."

He grinned. "At midnight, you'll know the answer and the reason why you're being punish."

"But who!"

"Go figure it out." He said and left.

--

It was dark, with the curtains preventing any light from the skies. I removed my improvise eye patch and tossed it aside. I couldn't tell what was what because of the thick blanket of darkness.

It was a good time to adjust the alignment of my eye. When I tried to do that at daylight, I kept squinting and my line of sight became hazy.

Not good. It was still the same. Even without light, my line of sight for my right eye became blurry. I hadn't used it for years, so I assumed it needed time to recover its sight.

_At midnight, you'll know the answer and the reason why you're being punish._

Vaynard's words rang in my head. I wondered why he said that. I believed that man was hiding something from me and he was having a good time with my current condition.

Oh well, I shouldn't worry about that. I still had important things to do like resting until I could go and resumed my work.

Somewhere inside the building, an old grandfather clock echoed throughout the entire mansion. I could clearly hear the sound of that broken, annoying _dong_.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. If my hunches were right, whoever set that barrier should come here.

Then, the door creaked opened. I heard light footsteps.

And the scent of cedar filled the room in mere seconds. It was so strong that it nearly overwhelmed my nose. Such strong perfume and yet, I felt that it wasn't a perfume at all.

No, it wasn't. It was that person's natural scent, emitting it unconsciously in the room.

This person was a woman….that I could tell.

But who? That was the question that haunted me.

I ascertained the situation. I already knew it was a girl who placed those barriers and made sure that no one could visit.

Eleanor? No, that's absurd. Based on what Vaynard said to me, I could say that the spell placed on the door was arcane magic. Eleanor hasn't got a clue about wizardry, though she has her own version of magic.

Unless, Eleanor rigged the door with a grenade, then that would be plausible.

Alexis? Hell no! That girl hated magic; she preferred fighting with swords.

It could be Estelle but I knew she didn't know how to use arcane magic.

Then, it could be the former alchemist, Sarah Kline.

But did she smell this good? From I recalled, Sarah never used perfumed since she had an unknown allergic reaction to it.

Then who could this be?

My nostrils flared up as she moved closer to my left. She was closed to me; I could feel her warmth. I stirred a little, moving my head to the left. My nose caught her scent again. This time, it was stronger than before. I thought it was impossible for that to happen, since it was just a normal scent of a woman.

And yet, it was getting stronger.

She moved away and placed something very heavy on the table. That was when I realized that the tube connected to my wrist to the dextrose swayed a little. I opened my right eye a little and she was replacing the empty dextrose with a new one.

A bluish object that revolved her provided her light, enough for her to see. I couldn't clearly see her face since my right eye hadn't regained its sight.

After placing the new bottle on the stand, she picked something on the floor and turned around.

I suddenly grabbed her wrist. Surprised, the object she held on her hands fell. I used my left eye to verify the woman.

Seraphic face.

Long, silky hair.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

An outfit that I couldn't see.

Round, purplish-red eyes that sparkled like a gem.

She yanked her captured hand away but I tightened my grip. She clawed my hands with her eagle-like fingers.

But I held on, staring at her, as if mesmerized by her beauty.

Now I know why those three dimwits said something odd.

With all my strength, I pulled her. As she her body fell on my chest, I tightly wrapped my arm around her body. I could feel the warmth of her body flowing in my arm. The cedar scent still lingered in her body, especially on her back.

Not too strong, and not too weak. For some reason, I couldn't stop admiring that scent.

"Stop it…You're harassing me." Estelle muttered.

I smiled weakly. "If that's the case, then push me away."

When she didn't respond, I leaned closer to her ear.

"Sorry…" I whispered to her with sincerity and kindness. "I did something unforgivable to you and—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She yelled. Something warm fell from her face. Estelle clutched my arm like a vise.

"You're so unfair, you know…" Estelle sobbed. "If only you've tell me sooner, then, then…."

I placed a hand on her head.

"Don't ever do that again." She said. "Promise me, you'll never do that again and tell me everything."

"Such as?"

"Everything about you—your past, your favorites, your fears, your problem— Everything, you heard me?"

I looked up. "Words that come from a person mouth contain truth and lies but the eyes tell nothing but the truth."

Estelle looked at me with her eyes still flowing with tears. She looked like a goddess who had lost the most important thing she possessed.

Before she could utter her reply, I planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She stared at me, surprised of my action.

Oh yeah, I never kissed her during those last years.

Not even once.

"Tomorrow…We have the time to talk." I assured her.

She smiled and I cradled her small body to sleep.

--

Dawn broke over the mansion but the curtains prevented any sunlight inside my room. It was still dark when I woke up, though faint orange light reflected at the curtains.

Estelle was still sleeping comfortably, clinging into my arm like a sugary treat. As I freed my arm, she let out a groan and subconsciously wrapped her arms on my chest. Embarrassment appeared on my face as she snuggled. I looked at the other way, trying to remove that emotion in my head.

But it felt good.

With her eyes closed, she placed her chin on my body, looking directly at me. Estelle murmured something but I didn't catch what she said. A portion of her crystal-snow hair covered her face. I carefully brushed her hair away, careful not to disturb her sleep.

There were no words that could describe her beauty. I tried to conjure them in my mind. Answers appeared in my brain but I discarded those since it couldn't best describe her.

Temptation came unexpected as I stared at her. Slowly, I ran a finger on her spinal cord. She stirred a little, slightly moving her body. As I continued, I felt her undergarment. I playfully tapped it and watched her reactions.

But she sloppily opened her eyes.

I jerked my hand away and smiled at her.

"Morning, princess." I said.

Estelle let out a yawn, got off the bed and left.

The wind blew, carrying the scent of dawn inside my room. A leaf landed on my bed. It was small and dark green. It must have come from the trees.

I picked it up, pressed it gently against my lips and played my favorite song while waiting for something to happen.

--

I groaned in pain as Estelle accidentally applied too much healing magic on my left arm.

"Hold still!" She barked and lessened the pressure of her healing spell.

I forgot that Estelle was also skilled in the arts of healing magic. She was an important figure during the Third Conflict. Besides a frontline soldier, she was also the head of company that took care of the injured and the wounded. Many soldiers at their side lived because of her talent and knowledge in healing, especially human anatomy. Besides, she was the only high priestess who could remove strong dosage of poisons from her patients, completely heal a soldier who was at the brink of death and casting a massive healing circle that healed open wounds and recovered allies' stamina.

Sarah Kline and Estelle Kresnik do look alike when it comes to their ability to heal people. Sarah relies on her alchemy to heal wounds while Estelle uses her healing spells.

I heard a mournful sigh. Estelle was already done and her head was resting on the edge of the bed.

"Can you move it?" She asked without looking at me.

Only my fingers moved; not my arm.

"At this rate," Estelle stretched her arms up. "It'll take you forever to recover."

"But you're here right, princess?"

Her face flushed like a peach.

"Stop calling me that, Cunningham." Estelle said, looking the other way.

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow. "It does suit you, princess."

Still flushing, she glanced at me.

"Really?" She inquired like a shy child.

"Why would I lie?"

A lovely smile appeared on her face.

She got up and left, saying she would prepare my lunch.

As she left me here alone, I had an odd feeling that we were back to the drawing board, though I felt this would give us favorable result.

Suddenly, my body froze, as if someone tossed me away in the deep mountains of Lutie.

God, something bad was bound to happen.

To…me.

--

The blood in my face went down the drain as I smelled that familiar cuisine. How could I ever, ever forget that scent of cooked veggies?

"Now, open your mouth." She forked a broccoli.

Cold sweat formed on my forehead.

"Errr," I nervously looked away from her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Estelle asked.

"I have brocollititis…"

"A what?"

"I'm allergic to broccoli."

Estelle sighed. "Oh well…"

I thought I avoided my untimely demise but I was wrong.

"Try this." She said with a smile as she forked a slice of bitter melon.

My jaws dropped.

This is worse than the broccoli.

_Think fast!_

But before I could protest, someone shouted at the corridor.

_I'm gonna kill him!_

With a disturbing, malevolent smile, Estelle forked every veggie on the plate.

"Now eat your veggies or else!" Estelle said aggressively.

Mommy….


	26. Chapter 25: ES, the Heavenly Gunner

"How many years since I last saw you?"

The three-eyed being within the darkness stared at me. Its pupils—grey, brown and black— moved simultaneously. Hands on my back, I paced around the darkness. I didn't feel anything in this area and I knew that it called me within its boundaries.

It had been years since this creature appeared in my hometown. I was a child back then. My mother was bedridden, suffering from a serious illness. The villagers rallied, carrying torches and pitchforks. They came to our house. My mother, still weak told me to go to the backdoor while she talked to the villagers.

I obeyed my mother.

And I never saw her again.

As a child, I decided to see what was taking my mother. I returned to the house and found her on the floor, drowning in a small pool of crimson liquid. A pitchfork was on her back.

And everything went black. I only knew that this being appeared and saved me from my death.

The second time it appeared was when I saved a young girl's life from thieves. That was the time when I was able to suppress this creature within my body for many years.

And now, I'm talking to him.

When I was still a child, this being inside my body wanted to get out.

Now, it seemed it had matured.

"Twenty fours years had passed since you forced yourself out of my body and into the real world." I said.

"True, I was…uncomfortable inside you. It was my first time to merge with a human."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here…" I paused and threw my head back. "If it wasn't for you, my mother would be alive."

It remained silent.

I sighed. "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about that. The past is the past. We need to face the future. Am I right?"

"Possibly."

"So, why did you summon me here? You didn't call me to recall the old days?" I asked.

"You do know the predicament you're in, right?"

I lifted my hand and observed it with my own eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"And you do have a plan?"

I smiled bitterly. "I guess… I have to revert back."

"Are you certain about that? Can you take it?"

"I had too, my friend. I had too. Even though…it carried bad memories."

"I understand…"It closed its eyes, leaving the center eye open. "But if the need arises, call me."

"I plan too." I said. "In one condition."

"Yes?"

"Don't do that again, got it?"

"As you wish."

"Good."

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by large, green trees and bushes. It was beautiful and the noise from the birds easily entered through my ears.

_You do know the predicament you're in, right?_

The question haunted me. During the days when I was bedridden, I felt something odd in my body. It was a nagging feeling, that's for sure. At first, I tried to find the error in my body but I failed miserably.

I asked Estelle about my condition.

She didn't find anything abnormal in my body. Kline said the same thing as well; although she suggested something that freaked me out.

I closed my eyes and started to accumulate the energy in my body. In my mind, I pictured the flow like a river, being controlled by a large device. It manipulated the water well, controlling the speed and volume of it.

"Mystic arte!" I suddenly thrust my palm. "Silver seal!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" I said, confused. "What are you doing there, Estelle? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Fist clenched, she marched towards me and threw a punch right in the eye. Caught off-guard, my body soared and hit a tree.

I groggily got up. Estelle grabbed my hand and twisted it so hard that my head was going to blow.

"What did I—"

"I almost died from a heart attack, you nitwit!" She yelled.

With one swift movement, she pinned me on the ground, hands locked on my arm.

"I give up!" I screamed and desperately tapped my hand.

"Say uncle!"

"UNCLE!!"

Estelle then grabbed my nape and tried to crush it with her fingers.

"Again!" She said. It seems that she's having fun, torturing me. What a cruel girl!

I did.

"Next time you tried to that, Cunningham…" She paused. "You won't see daylight again."

* * *

"There." Estelle said as she dispersed the flow of her healing magic.

True enough, the pain that my girlfriend inflicted upon me a few minutes ago disappeared. My right arm felt light as a feather and the crushing pain on my pain was gone.

I stepped away from Estelle and pointed my finger at her.

Her cheeks flushed. "What? Is there…something on my face?"

"Holy light!" I said.

Gritting her teeth, Estelle grabbed my hand and threw me on the ground.

"Go to hell!" She yelled and left.

Staring at the skies, I placed a hand on my forehead.

Unable to cast my spells, it seemed that I had to return to my roots.

* * *

I picked up the phone and punched a number.

At the third ring, someone picked up the phone.

"Afternoon, mate! This is SSS Gunnery. What can we do for you?"

"Ah, Marcus…I hadn't heard your funny accent since—"

_Click._

Sighing, I redialed the number.

"Hello?" The girl asked.

"Annies! This is—"

_Click_

This is getting nowhere.

Suppressing my fury, I punched the number.

"Dante here."

"Dante, I'm gonna kill you if you put down the goddamn phone, got me?"

"Ca-cap-captain?" He asked shakily.

"Yup. Say, is the lieutenant there?"

"I'll get her…." Dante said.

_Click_

I banged the phone down and left.

* * *

Zerosheki was pacing around the large meadow when I arrived. The big bird rushed towards me, its eyes full of tears. I stepped back as I slowed down and purred like a cat.

I tickled her neck, causing my friend to jerk its head.

"Good girl…"I said. "I need your help. Is that okay with you?"

Zerosheki nodded vigorously.

"And where do you think you're going, Cunningham?"

I pulled Zerosheki's reins and she turned around. It was Estelle, standing placidly a few yards away from us. She had the eyes of an eagle, which would swoop down anytime at her targets.

An idea struck my head like being trampled by orcs. I jumped down from Zerosheki and talked to her.

"I need your help, Estelle." I said, smiling.

She looked the other way. "Sure, what is it?"

I dragged her towards my grand pecopeco. At first, Zerosheki played hard to get. She didn't want Estelle on her back. When Estelle tried to pat her, the grand pecopeco tossed her away like a rag with her colorful wings.

But in the end, she gave in. I bribed her with a pet food and she obeyed every command I said, even Estelle's.

I wrapped my arms around Estelle's waist.

"You smell good." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Shut up!" She replied, glancing at me. "So, we're going to Einbrooch?"

"Yeah."

"It'll take us five days to reach the city." She paused. "Unless you have a plan to seduce me, right?"

I smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't have one."

She sighed. It seemed she expected me to do that.

"Estelle, we'll reach Einbrooch in an hour."

"What! That's absurd!" Estelle retorted.

"Just watch and no matter what, don't talk to me."

"You're pulling my leg Cunningham. Really, that's the stupidest plan I have ever heard."

"Just focus on the road and don't talk to me, alright?"

"Yes my dear…." She said and ordered Zerosheki to run.

I closed my eyes and started to chant the incantation.

* * *

"No, freaking way…" Estelle said, staring at the bridge, leading to the large factories of Einbrooch.

_At least, I can still use "that" magic._

"Wear this." I tossed her a black cloak. She wore it without any hesitation.

I got down from Zerosheki and guided her inside the city.

It was already five in the afternoon when we arrived safely at Einbrooch. We didn't encounter any enemies as my magic prevented our foes to see us. The sun was setting but the black smokes from the factories caused the city to look dim. A feeling of weariness and gloominess loomed over the city. Houses made of boxes and rusted roof greeted us as we traveled down the dusty road.

Factory workers, wearing safety helmets exited the large factory. I could smell the oil inside that building and the foul stench of the workers. One man looked at me. His bloodshot eyes told me this man had a hard time working.

The others were the same. The women too were weary and had black bags under their eyes.

We reached the central plaza. A group of orcs, kobold and goblin merchants were sitting under a tree, enjoying a cup of coffee. Their wares were lying on the ground and one of them was watching time while eating their sandwiches.

Human merchants, on the other hand, were already tossing their wares inside their carts. From the looks of it, it seemed that they failed to sell their products to the public.

Estelle was still spacing out, trying to find a logical or rational explanation on how we got here. I knew that it would freak her out but I had no choice. If I didn't ask her to accompany, she might kill me. Besides, it was a promise.

And I wanted her to meet my beloved teammates.

Ordering Zerosheki to stay put, I went to the human merchant.

"How much for the red potion?" I picked up the bottle of red liquid.

"200z." He said, as if he didn't want to talk to me.

I just stared at the potion. There wasn't anything special in it and it wasn't even a slim potion.

"Look buddy, if you're not going to buy it, "He snatched the item. "Then beat it."

Next, I visited the kobold merchant and asked her the same question.

She sighed. "With the economic of the Republic unstable for the past ten years, the prices had gone off the roof. "

"Is that so?" I said, looking at the skies.

"Yes, a basic red potion that normally cost 50z is now 200z to 300z, depending on the merchant's price. It's sad. Even the townspeople are now suffering. Some of them can't even eat thrice a day."

"This city hadn't changed one bit."

"By no chance, are you an Einbrooch?"

I smiled bitterly. "No, I'm just a traveler. Thiscity never change one bit. No wonder I despise it from the bottom of my heart."

"I understand your point but…why did you come back?"

"I had to pick something up "I handed her the money for the potion.

"Thank you, kind sir. I will help me in my travels." She said, pocketing the money in her pouch.

I glanced at the group of orcs, kobold and goblin. "Are they your companions?"

"Yes. With our combined resources, we plan to venture to the southern countries and hope for the best."

"Then, I suggest you to visit Payon. "

"Thank you for the suggestion."

I turned around but returned to the kobold. "Sorry but do you know where's the Skull-Scythe-Sniper shop?"

Her face brightened. "The triple S?"

I nodded.

She pointed the direction of the shop. "They should be near the blacksmith's guild."

I bid farewell and met up with Zerosheki.

* * *

"Come on, dear. Tell me how you did that. "

Ever since Estelle had gotten over her trance, she had been bugging me about the magic spell that I used. She knew that I was chanting an old language but she couldn't tell what it was.

Of course, only a few people knew that language and that language alone was used for that magic.

I tugged Zerosheki's reins. "Quit pestering me, Estelle."

"Please tell me the secret." She crossed her chest. "I won't tell anybody about it. I swear!"

How can I explain to her?

Nah, I would be better not to expound the theories of that magic. She would explode, that's for sure.

I sighed as she kept pestering me with her cheerful promises and certain bribes that no man would ever pass it out.

Well, I did.

"Just one clue would be enough. " She said out of nowhere.

I grinned. "Alright, then tell me what you felt during the travel."

"I don't know, "Estelle shrugged. "I only know that I wasn't aware of my surrounding and when we reached Einbrooch, I was shocked and stunned."

"I see. To be precise, you lost track of time during the travel. It's a side-effect when the caster brings a friend with him and when performed, the friends loses track of time. Animals, on the other hand are immune to the effects of the magic."

"Can you teach me that?"

"No."

Both women growled.

As we rounded a curb, my eyes spotted a typical event in Einbrooch. A gunslinger, wearing the official blue uniform of the police was beating a factory worker. Lying on the ground, the worker curled into a protective ball. The law enforcer randomly stomped the man with his dirty boots.

An angry Estelle jumped off from Zerosheki and headed straight to the officer.

Before the officer noticed us, I pulled her away in the corner.

"What gives?" Estelle slapped my arm and glared at the direction of the worker. "He needs our help, Cunningham!"

She walked past me. As she turned around the corner, I grasped her wrist and pulled her away.

"You can't Estelle, "I said, looking the other way. "You can't help him."

'"Give me one good reason—"

"You're an outsider! Remember that. Meddling with other people's affair might caused you trouble in the near future. Either you watch them or ignore them."

My words had pierced through her heart. She looked at the worker with pity and sympathized with him.

"This is Einbrooch, the city where anyone would do anything to feel superior. With a bottle of red potion costing up to 300z, they needed a way to feel good. They would even resort to killing for survival. What you just saw was a small portion of the true color of Einbrooch."

She lowered her head. "Why?"

I continued to watch the beating, no sympathy from my eyes. "Let me ask you something. If you heal his wound, will he thank you for that."

I let out a small laugh.

She looked at me, unable to answer one simple question.

Normally, they would.

But this is Einbrooch. The word "thank you "does not exist.

I waited for her reply but it seemed it troubled her a lot.

"No, they won't. They would spit on you for being a nosy brat, call their friends and beat you to a pulp." I grimaced. "In your case…you wouldn't want to know what would happen to you."

"Follow me. I'll show you something. "I said.

Not far away from the officer and the worker, we visited an intersection. There weren't a lot of people. A large, steel lamppost provided this area with light at night.

"Can you tell me what it is?" I asked, pointing at the pale reddish stuff at the lamppost.

"It's blood…" She answered shakily.

I turned around. "It's my blood."

She froze.

"Talk about déjà vu. " I chuckled. "When I still a gunslinger in Einbrooch, I once help a worker who was being bullied by police. Then everything went dark. When I came around, I was on the ground, blood all over my face and I couldn't move an inch of my body. I saw him, the one I help, with a large stick and whacked it mercilessly. I don't know many time he did that. As for their finale, they bashed my head against here. "I tapped the lamppost. "And left me here to rot."

"How I survive, that I do not know. " I concluded.

She clutched the hood of her cloak, knowing my true objective.

"They wouldn't hesitate one bit to attack us and have fun with your…." I shook my head, unable to form the words. It hurt to say it to someone you cherished the most. "

"Sorry, Cunningham. I didn't know that you—"

I patted her head. "No need to worry, Estelle. I just prevented something disastrous that might befall on you. Besides, it feels good to tell someone your innermost secret."

She produced a concerned look that had me worried.

"Brighten up, will you?" I said, smiling. "You look beautiful while you smile."

She blushed and managed to smile.

"That will do, though you need to work a little bit more. " I walked past her and rolled the red potion to the unconscious worker.

Estelle was about to ask when I cut her in. "Let's just say…." I pointed up.

She nodded and we walked down the road.

* * *

I threw my head up, reading the rundown billboard. A bearded man was sleeping comfortably on the table, a bottle of empty beer on the table. His hat covered his head.

"Is this it?" Estelle said.

I smiled and walked towards sleeping beauty. Marcus hadn't changed one bit. He failed to sense that his superior officer was standing three feet away from him, ready to give him a bloody punishment.

"Attention!" I shouted.

Marcus stirred. His sleepy eyes hadn't adjusted from the light.

"Drop and give me fifty!"

"Who the hell—"

"DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY, PUSSYLICKING MARCUS!"

His eyes widened in horror. The man frantically jumped on the floor and performed the push-ups.

"One sir! Two sir! Three—"

"Again!" I shouted, pacing back and forth.

"One—"

"Again!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I grinned and glanced at Estelle.

Once he completed my task, Marcus stood straight and glared at the empty space like a hungry tiger.

"Are they here?" I asked.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Escort us, corporal. Dismissed!"

He pivoted. "Sir thank you sir!"

Marcus entered the shop.

"Pussylicking?" Estelle said from behind.

"When I was still in the infantry, they called my cuntface. " I said and entered the shop.

* * *

Marcus led us inside the small, narrow stairway. I had to guide Estelle or she might slip.

As we entered, the entire staff stopped, as if they had seen a phantom. Marcus walked towards the group and whispered to them who I was.

But they said nothing.

So, I picked up a revolver on the table, tossed a coin and shot it six times.

The coin rolled over the floor, with one big hole in the center.

I slapped the revolver open. The six empty cartridges fell form the cylinder.

"Captain Skull?" A girl said. It was Kate Langley, a young girl who came from Ligthalzen during the Third Conflict.

"It's been a while, Skull platoon."

They surrounded me with a smile and started to slap me at the back. It had been seven years since I deserted the Republic and went into hiding. I didn't tell anyone about my plans, fearing that they some of them might join me. Since I heard about the deaths of my best friends, Farlock and Tarlock, I feared for the safety of my men.

So, I left without saying anything to them.

When I was able to move freely, since I successfully faked my own death and killed the leader of the deserter's headhunter, I kept tabbed on my men. My friends also asked me to track their men as well.

It didn't take me long to find them. It turned out the survivors of each platoons established a gun shop in Einbrooch and had been creating new models for the Gunslinger's guild in exchange for a hefty amount of zeny.

My subordinates called me Skull but my fellow Gods called me ES.

Out of the fifty members of Skull Platoon, at least ten of them lived to see day of peace.

"Is Neve here?" I asked.

"No Captain, "A voice said that came from the backdoor. It was Dante, one of the best gunners in the platoon.

I grinned, remembering something important.

"Where's Annies?" I inquired.

"Here." She chirped.

I swiftly smacked them in the head.

"What was that for?" Annies cried.

I harrumphed. "It's what you get for slamming down the phone on me."

They lowered their heads in shame.

"You're having fun." Estelle said, walking past me and removed her hood.

I shook my head disappointedly. I was planning to her introduce her to the platoon. I just need the right moment to do that and she let herself out of the blue.

"Captain…is she…your girlfriend? " Nathan asked, staring at the slender frame of Kresnik.

I nodded like an idiot.

"Die bitch!"

Everyone was stunned as someone from the crowd jumped, brandishing a saber. I quickly moved past Estelle. I recognized the large burn on his forehead. It was Alvin from Scythe Platoon.

I stopped the sword with both of my hands. Blood dripped from the sword as Alvin tried to kill me.

"Go to hell, black-winged—"

My battle instincts kicked in. With the strength that I mustered, I threw the man off-balanced. I picked up the sword and smashed it to pieces.

"Alright, break it up." A voice said. "Marcus, help him cool his head up."

"Aye, ma'am" He said and carried Alvin out of the shop.

A girl in her mid-thirties walked towards us. She had a pair of hair sticks that tied her dark, green hair. Behind her round glass, her sapphire eyes glinted as she observed everyone in the room. She was wearing a white coat and held a blue portfolio.

"It's been awhile, Captain ES…" She faced Estelle. "You're still beautiful as ever, Meia."

I scratched my head. I didn't see her and that coming..

I waved a hand. "Been a while Eulalia, "I clapped my hand. "How's it hanging?"

"So-so."

Estelle shifted uncomfortably. I sensed that everyone of my platoon would do something drastic, like what Alvin did.

"Don't worry about a thing, Captain. "Eulalia Neve said. "The war's over and there's no point in sulking in the past, is there?"

A chorus of cheers answered her question.

She extended her hand. "I am former Lt. Eulalia Neve, second-in-command of Skull Platoon during the Third Conflict. "Neve smiled. "And you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. I need a name. I can't possibly call you by your old name, is it not? Besides…"She jerked her elbow in my stomach. "Your boyfriend might kill me for that."

She tittered. "Estelle Kresnik. " She bowed her head. "Nice to meet you all."

Suddenly, Eulalia dragged me out of the crowd and behind the counter. Estelle followed but the crowd didn't let her.

"Oh my God! It's her!" One shouted happily.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Annies said, squeezing through the crowd.

"Can I have you autograph, Ms. Kresnik?" Dante said, desperately reaching for Estelle.

The crowd was getting bigger with each passing minute.

She was beyond my reach.

"So…" Eulalia lighted a cigarette. "Why did you come here? You didn't come here to say hello, right?"

I grinned. "Suit me up."

Eulalia opened the iron maiden and pressed something inside. I heard several metallic sounds inside the torturing device.

"After you," She said.

* * *

I was amazed that SSS had created a very large weapons development room in a rundown shack. Fluorescent light bulbs provided us ample light to walk. The walls looked sturdy and the floor was well-kept. It seemed that the staffs in SSS had been performing their cleaning duties.

Eulalia burst the nondescript door open. It was big, with several tools and machineries used for creating a gun. Flasks with colorful liquids were on the table. Tons of boxes were on the sides of the room.

Hanging on the walls were several guns—revolvers, rifles, grenade launchers, shotguns— and antiques firearms. I recognized one of them to be a flintlock pistol. It was a very old firearm that came from the old days of Midgard.

That weapon cost at least 100 million zenny.

"Is that you, Skull?"

I turned around and saw three people—one girl and two old men. The girl had raven hair tied with a pale blue ribbon. The two men were wearing a pair of thick, round glasses and both hadn't shave for at least a month.

She removed her goggles, revealing a pair of distinct blue eyes.

"Still gorgeous as ever, Remington." I said, extending a hand.

Remington slapped my wrist. "Why certainly, Captain. I'm beautiful, aren't I?" She shot a look at Eulalia.

She scowled.

"What's brings you here today, Skull?" Koch asked. He belonged to Scythe Platoon, so it was natural for him not to address me Captain.

He and Heckler would only address Scythe as Captain.

Same goes to the members of Sniper Platoon.

I perched on the table. "I'll need a shotgun, a revolver and a grenade launcher. Also… "I looked at Eulalia. "You still have my uniform?"

"You mean the gray one?"

I nodded.

"I'll get it. " She said, preparing to leave the room. "Remington, show him the shotgun you've been working on. I believe Captain will be the best test subject."

Her face brightened.

"We'll get ours at the lab. "Koch and Heckler said and left through another door.

Remington dragged in the next adjoining room, where drills and heavy machineries were scattered everywhere in the room. At the end of the room was a small, wooden desk. On the top of the desk was a vase full of sunflowers, piles of folders and a picture frame.

"Your husband?" I asked, observing the stout, mustachioed man carrying an infant.

"Captain!" She yelled at me and snatched the picture. "Stop snooping, will you?"

I sighed. "I'm just curious."

She opened the large cabinet and carried a shotgun. At first glance, it was a simple shotgun. There wasn't anything special on the frame of the weapon. The trigger was present and the stock as well.

Remington pulled the lights on.

I just stared at the shotgun.

"It's a prototype that I'd been working on in the past five years. I based everything on your previous designs of your Originals. With the technology I got, I was able to create a shotgun that is on par with an Original." She said.

It was a light shotgun, just like the Originals that I used during the Third Conflict. The materials that were used to compound this weapon was strong and robust. I couldn't tell if Remington used a special alloy to create the frame of the shotgun. The leather grip on the handle made it possible for me to grasp the shotgun without the worries of my weapon flying over the skies when I smashed someone.

As I inspected the gun, I noticed a switch near the trigger. It made a metallic _click _sound inside the barrel of the shotgun.

I pressed it again, until I finally found the answer.

"An adjustor?" I asked.

"Yes. You do know that you, Scythe and Sniper created a way to use GS only skills at the enemy without relying on the spiritual energy of a person. "

I smiled. "Smart."

"In your Originals, you used a dial to adjust the weapon system to fire the special cartridge. It was a good idea and it became the prototype for the guns during the Third Conflict."

She paced around the room. "Unfortunately, the dial system requires one person to fully master the weapon itself."

Remington was right. The dial system was hard to use and required intense training to fully master the weapon. It wasn't hard for me to use it, since I designed it myself but only few gunslingers were able to reach the full potential of this weapon system.

"Bullet please." I said.

She handed me a silver bullet.

I loaded the bullet inside the shotgun and cocked it.

"Where can I fire it?" I scanned the area, looking for a suitable place to test the weapon.

She pointed up.

I pulled the trigger. From the looks of it, the ceiling seemed to vibrate. As the smoke cleared, my eyes widened. The shot produced a large hole and it was very deep as well.

"It's strong." I said and realized something. "The recoil…"

"The recoil isn't that strong, with the customization that I made."

"Gimme the full blast slug. "

"What am I?" Remington rolled her eyes. "You don't want to be buried here, right?"

I smacked my head.

"You done yet, Remington?"

My friend nodded and exited the room.

Heckler was carrying a grenade launcher, although I was certain it didn't come from the inferno series. It was different and it looked like I could carry it with a finger. On the other hand, Koch opened a metallic case, revealing a small, silver gun.

And this one didn't look like a revolver one bit.

"You first Koch." I said.

The gunsmith played with the gun. "Are you familiar with the wasteland's outlaw?"

"They're extinct aren't they? In terms of firing rate, it is the fastest in the all the Original revolvers."

"Yes. We called this one a handgun. As you can see, it's smaller than any crimson bolt series, lighter and capable of rapid fire."

I held the weapon he called a handgun. It was my first time to see this weaponry. It didn't have the cylinder like the one commonly used in a revolver. It's small and it can be concealed easily.

Then, something fell on the ground. Bullets rolled out of the container.

"What the hell?" I picked up the bullet container.

"It's a magazine. It's where you put the bullets in. Just think of it as a moon clip."

I pressed the button on the grip. It must have been for the magazine.

"Can I borrow another magazine?" I asked.

Heckler tossed a magazine.

I turned around and closed my eyes, picturing myself and my enemy. Handgun on my waist, I quickly drew it and pulled the trigger. The gun ejected the empty cartridge just inches to my face. I spun, fired thrice and performed a somersault. I landed perfectly on the table and rolled over.

I jumped upward, firing all the remaining bullets at the wall.

_Click, click, click._

As I landed on the floor, I pressed the button. The magazine fell and I slapped the other one inside the gun. I yanked the barrel, producing a faint metallic _click._

Then, the gunsmiths applauded.

"As expected from Skull or should I say ES?" Koch said, grinning. "So, what can you say about our creation, the HK-USP?"

"HK-USP?"

"Heckler and Koch _Universelle S__elbstladep__istole. _ Every gun should have a name, right?"

"It's good. It's faster than a crimson bolt and I can reload it less than three seconds. The downside of this weapon would be its design. It's not strong enough to use as a shield when fighting a swordsman. You do know how I fight, Koch."

He grinned.

I turned to Heckler. "Is that new model of grenade launcher or did you create it yourself?"

"Not exactly. Koch and I created both weapons, with the intention of introducing new guns to Midgard. We only need to test to gather data and since you're here, you might as well test it for us."

I turned my attention at the grenade launcher. It looked like a normal weapon, except for that rotary latch and an exposed hammer.

I fiddled with the device. Heckler explained the specs of the weapon. He based the weapon on the series of inferno grenade launcher and with the help of Koch; they created a weapon that was smaller and easy to carry.

I practiced the method of opening and closing of the weapon till I got the hang of it.

"Alright. "I said, playing with the grenade launcher. "Do I have to use special grenade sphere?"

"Nope, just used the standard shells. They'll do." Koch said.

"Captain!"

I slung the grenade launcher on my back. Eulalia arrived, carrying my old uniform on her back.

"Brings back old days…" I said, removing the plastic cover of my uniform.

--

The door opened, leading to a large empty room. As I stepped in, I looked up and saw the control room, where everyone was anxious to watch me test the weapons. On the sides, protected by strong, bullet-proof glass was Remington, Koch and Heckler, fiddling with their large computers and devices.

I entered the room. Eulalia said that we would commence the weapon testing in this wide room. I had to say, for a small shop, they sure surprised me.

Sliding my hands in my pocket, I took the time to evaluate myself. It was nostalgic for me to wear my old, gunslinger uniform. Wearing a black coat wasn't suited for me. Besides, most of the gunslingers wore that color. So, I asked someone in the guild to give me a gray one.

And I liked it.

The coat had six pockets—two on my chest level, two on my waist level and two on my knee level. It contained most of my bullets, cartridges and potions that could be used in certain situation.

The pants, also gray also had several pockets. Just like my coat, it contained mostly medicines and drugs.

Somehow, the army boots was light. Odd, I remembered that they were heavy and hard to move.

"Captain, you ready?" Eulalia said through the headphone.

"Hey," I said, touching the yellow skull emblem on my left coat. "You still have that song?"

"That? Shall I play it?"

"Make it loud." I said and tossed the headphone.

On the other side, the door creaked opened. A horde of raydrics rushed in, brandishing their rusted swords. The room was at least the size of a football field and they wanted their swords to taste blood.

Well, my blood to be exact.

_I wonder…_

Palm open, I thrust my left hand up.

"Nephilim Rozen!"

Wisps of bluish lights floated gently. A short sword descended from the wisps. As I held the weapon, I drew my handgun out and spun.

For mindless beings, they sure act fast.

Then, music boomed.

I smiled.

"Time to die, faggots!" I whispered.

* * *

The three gunsmiths were thrilled that they managed to get conclusive information from the test. They were so happy that they couldn't help themselves to talk about the data all over again. The other staff of SSS had to avoid them; talking geeky like that would get them nowhere.

As for the guns, I had to customize them, according to my own preference. It needed work on the gun barrels and the recoils of the guns. The shotgun was okay, except for the button part. I had to relocate that button near the stack, where I held the weapon when I bashed someone. Since I could held the firearm one-handed, it was necessary to adjust the setting and that button.

The handgun needed to be maintained properly, as ordered by Koch and I had to remake the frame of it. True, its firing rate was awesome but my gun senses told me that the weapon could break anytime sooner. A robust, strong frame was needed to ensure that the gun would at least stay intact. I got the blueprints from them and making the frame would be easy with the tools and materials they had.

And the grenade launcher was too big when slung on my back. My kodachi was already filling up the space and that weapon was a pain in the ass.

So, I had to resize it to a smaller weapon in ten days.

* * *

"Hello…Cunningham, are you here?"

I stopped and removed my welding mask.

"What is it?" I asked Estelle.

It had been three days since I started to work on the guns. Estelle had to stay at Eulalia's place for the meantime. She was kind enough to let Kresnik stay at her house.

She also offered me, though I declined.

There was so much work to do.

"Sorry about this." I shook my head. "You had to stay here for nothing. You could go home to Payon if you want."

"No thank you." She answered back and perched on the table. "Besides, I'm not taking any chances to walk alone in Einbrooch."

"Point taken. So, what're you up to at Neve's place?"

She smiled. "Her clinic is full of sick people everyday. Since I got nothing to do, I helped her at nights. It was tiring but fun. "

"And pitiful."

Her smile faded.

To give her encouragement, I slapped her back.

"What was that for!?" She said angrily.

"Don't blame yourself for not helping them, alright? It's not your fault to begin with. "I wrapped my arms around her warm body. "What matters most is that you're doing your best to help them."

Estelle burrowed her head on my shoulder.

"You feeling better now?" I asked.

"A little…"

I slowly removed my arms around her. "Well, break time is over. Time to work."

"Can I help?" She said, jumping off enthusiastically on the table.

"You know SMAW?" I inquired, holding a welding electrode.

"What's an SMAW?" She said innocently.

"Forget it." I moved to the drilling area. "Do you know how to use a drill press?

Estelle shook her head.

"How to use a caliper?"

"No."

"A graver knife?"

"Never heard of it."

"Rotary tools?"

"Nope."

"A grinder."

"No…."

I sighed, and then an idea struck my brain.

"Can you give me a cup of coffee?" I asked gently.

"Alright." She chirped. "Give me five minutes."

As she left the room, I continued on my work.

Oh well, at least I managed to get some rest.

* * *

It was midnight and I could clearly see the numerous stars that decorated the black skies. The full moon was the center of attraction, shining better than the diamonds of the skies and shedding the city with its lunar rays.

I was standing on the rooftop of Neve's house. It was already the ninth day and I had successfully completed the task. My weapons were already good to go. During the final test run, it gave me the results that I needed.

"Yo, Captain." Eulalia said, poking her head on the window.

I lit my cigarette.

"Nice breeze, isn't it?" I said, blowing an O-shaped smoke. "Where's Estelle?"

"Playing with the kids." She sat on her feet. "I never thought you'd be the Black Wings Project leader."

"It's a good start. Besides, I got nothing to do."

"I heard rumors about your group, though you're not popular like Panzer and Lunar."

"Touché." I said and thrust a finger at the empty space.

"Are you sure about this, Cador?" She asked.

I bit my lips. It seemed that she had managed to read my mind.

"Yeah," I said, knowing what she wanted to know. "I had no choice, Eulalia. No matter what I do, I'm still ES and will always be ES."

"I understand that…but can you tell her the truth?"

"No…: I muttered and looked directly into her eyes. "I had to show to her."

"I see…" She got up and jabbed me right in the chest. "If you need my….our help, just call us alright?"

"Sure."

Then, a shadow moved.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Eulalia said and left.

As her footsteps faded away, I spited the cigarette out of my mouth.

"I may not have my skills, but that doesn't mean my senses have become useless." I said and turned around.

"I found where Leslie is."

I grinned. "Good work, Sheng….."


	27. Chapter 26: Unexpected Turn of Event

Morning came earlier than I had expected. The big ball of fire was slowly rising up on the east. From the window, the sunlight rays gave its warmth to the early birds who were already busy.

Exiting the bathroom, I sat over on the edge of the bed. It was already quarter to one when I finished my bath. I still had a job to do before I started to infiltrate the enemy's hideout.

According to Sheng's report, he accidentally spotted our target at Geffen. He was absent-mindedly strolling on the marketplace when he bumped into her. At first, he didn't notice her until she left. From what he remembered, it seemed that she was in a hurry and carrieda basket of rare herbal medicines. He even remembered the aloe vera, a well-known medicinal herb on the Eastern Islands. Our target was specifically looking for those herbs.

My comrade secretly followed her and that girl was staying at a secluded mansion, near the merchant's passageway at Mt. Mjolinir.

And now, it's my job to find the target and observe the mansion.

But I found it odd for Sheng not to infiltrate the house on his own. I knew that my comrade possessed thief-like skills to enter a house without being detected. Although he always held his laptop everyday and did nothing but create stupid programs, he was the person who held mysterious skills that I'm not even aware of. During reconnaissance missions and retrieval operations, he always sneaked into anyone's house to complete the objective.

In this scenario, he didn't infiltrate the mansion.

"Something's in there that I don't want to meet." He said to me when I inquired.

So, what did he sensed? It had been bugging me ever since we arrived at the magic city, Geffen. From the way he looks and said it to me, it seemed it was indescribable, as if you couldn't tell whether that poop is really a poop or something that a brat created out of stupidity.

I put on my faded trousers and cotton shirt. Looking at the mirror, I really looked like a strong young man who works at the fields. My disguise wasn't finished, as I picked up a long, gray wig and a fake beard. As I examined myself at the mirror, I tried to contort my face, hoping to achieve a wrinkled skin like that old geezer near our office. Failing at that matter, I used my hands to achieve my goal.

"Decent enough…" I said quickly. Those two reindeers were good at this. I should have asked to for help.

I picked up the large bag, containing various herbal medicines at the bed, picked up the old staff that I bought at a cheap price and left.

* * *

"Young lady!" I said, chasing a white-haired girl and a kobold.

She turned around, her purple-red eyes blinking in confusion. Her bangs danced against the momentum of her turn. Her companion spun swiftly, eyes locked on my face, still carrying the plastic bags.

"Yes?" She asked kindly, observing me with her lovely face.

I panted before I could speak. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you know this place."

I handed her a map of the city. At the northern gate was an X-mark.

The kobold started to look suspiciously at me. His nose flared up. He moved around me in circles, sniffing me like a bloodhound.

"He smells vaguely familiar, Estelle." The kobold said.

_Sorry, Boris. I've used a special potion to hide my scent._

She leaned forward to get a better look at me. "You do have a point, Boris. Have we met before?"

I coughed. "I'm not sure. I've been traveling a lot lately. Perhaps, I've sold you some of my herbs."

I knelt down and opened my bag.

"I understand…" Estelle said. She looked at the small house. "See that house over there?"

I nodded.

"Just take a right corner at that house and walk straight until you see the gate."

"Excellent…"

She arched an eyebrow. "You said something?"

"Oh nothing…" I replied, lowering my head. "Just mumbling."

Straightening my back, I moved slowly towards my destination.

"I'm sure I've seen him before but where…" I heard her say it to the kobold.

* * *

"Please wait here… I shall summon my master." The stout butler said and gently closed the door.

I was in a small room, filled with towering shelves and vases full of different kinds of flower. I assumed that the butler lead me to a small library. It was a few steps away from the main door, which was secured by several, complicated locks.

I put my bag and staff on the ground and walked around the room. It was already an hour past noon and the sun was getting bigger and hotter. The light blue curtains filtered the outside light.

As I watched the mansion's garden, my mind started to speculate. Who owned this place? I didn't even know that this mansion even exist in this part of the map. I had traveled around Midgard for seven, long years and had ventured to several paths. Most of those roads were filled with danger but somehow, with my strong luck, I managed to survive the ordeal.

Was it possible that whoever owned this place erected this mansion a year ago? If so, then it was plausible that I didn't know this place.

But it stood at the Merchant's passageway and I always liked to talk to the orcs and goblin for fun and gathering information.

Was it because I didn't ask?

Plausible.

My mind shifted from another topic: the owner. I could assume that the master of this mansion was filthy rich and resourceful as well. Now, in the realm of money and richness, I knew many people at that topic, such as Lord Jonathan Swisberg and Duke Orlean of Geffen City. Those two served as ministers for the city.

And I'd talked to them if time permits me.

But then, the master could also be a pawn for that assassin cross. That person must have hired the rich fellow for his plans, using his mansion as a hiding place from the authorities and from us. If that was the case, then it was possible that Leslie could be here in this house.

I should go look for her.

But, by doing that, I was jeopardizing my own safety. I didn't want the servants to see me, a weakened, old man stalking at the corridors, poking my head at every room in the house. Besides, there was a chance that everyone in this house worked for that assassin cross.

Suddenly, the windows were banged open by a strong gust of wind. I was nearly hit by the glass windows, if I reacted one second late.

Then, I felt something ominous in my surrounding. Cautiously, clenching my fist, I turned around.

No one was around.

But I was certain, I was being watched.

One thing was certain; it wasn't out of this realm.

_Be on your guard, Cador. I sense something malicious in this room._

Then, my chest tightened. I fell on my knees, clutching my upper body. It felt like my heart and lungs being torn apart.

_I'll…take your soul…. _ A mysterious voice echoed inside the room

The pain disappeared. Still holding my chest, I got up and sat on the couch.

Sheng's words echoed in my empty mind. He was right. Something was here but I couldn't explain it clearly what it was. To tell you the truth, every hair in my body stiffened as my mind raced in danger.

It was odd, though. Ever since I stupidly made that mistake last month, all my enhanced senses were shut off. All my energy nodes were sealed off because of the drugs. As a result, I temporarily couldn't use my mystic artes and also, some of my senses such as sixth sense and other important senses.

But after what that ordeal with my mysterious watcher, I was so nervous. How did it happen? Was it so powerful enough to enter my body and temporarily reawaken my senses?

I closed my eyes.

_I couldn't tell. I do know it's strong and evil._ The creature said.

_I understand. Stay alert. I might need your help._

_As you wish._

As I opened my eyes, I was surprised as my eyes laid upon the master of the mansion.

"What the hell is going on here?" I murmured under my breath.


	28. Chapter 27: Force Entry

I haven't updated this story since I was too busy with important matter. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

* * *

I just stared at the young lady wearing a majestic dress. Her long, blond hair reminded me an old fairytale about a princess locked up in a tower. Her eyes were green and she had a kind face.

But I knew it. I wasn't mistaken when I laid my eyes on her.

_Leslie Mason!_

"Is there something that matter?" The young lady asked.

Her small, angelic voice derailed me from my train of thoughts. Slowly, I lifted my head, as if having a hard time doing it.

I smiled. "Can this old man have a glass of water?" I looked at the window. "Perhaps the heat is getting on my head."

Leslie barked her orders at the butler. Minutes later, the big man returned with a pitcher full of water and a pair of cup.

"Please, don't be shy."

I took her offer. My dried mouth welcomed the bountiful water, which cleanse my tongue and went down to my stomach.

I wasn't feeling good and I was quite certain that before I entered the mansion, I was feeling myself. I drank Sarah's medication and performed my routine stretches. Estelle even forced me to lie down as she performed a check-up on my body and on my energy nodes.

They were still sealed, because of stupidity.

"Can I see your products?" The mistress asked kindly.

I placed all the herbs on the small, rectangular base. It was covered with a special plastic that preserved the herbs from withering. I managed to dig in my Kafra Storage enough to find the herbs that were issued to me by my superiors during the Third Conflict.

And all of them were rare and mostly used in medicine.

She picked the aloe leaf, removed the plastic and observed its leaf.

"Well preserved and top shape." She commented. "If it's okay with you, I'll take my time to scan your herbs."

"Be my guess. If you need to ask, please do so." I said, trying my best to smile and hide this uneasiness.

She picked up the white herb. "From the looks of your herbs, you're an alchemist, am I right?"

I tittered. "I was an alchemist and I was obsessed with herbs during my youthful days. Ah, I can still clearly remember the time when I trekked down the barren lands of Yuno and into the Northern provinces."

"It's interesting." She held the yellow herb. "I wish I could see the Republic during your time…What's your name again?"

I coughed. "Augustine Peralta and you are?"

"Christine."

Suddenly, I felt my body being thrown in a pit of ice.

I held a hand on my face, careful not to worry Christine.

"Are you alright, Augustine?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Perhaps, my body cannot take this heat. "I pause and an idea struck my brain. "Anyway, you wanted me to you a tale about the Republic during my days?"

Her smiled faded away, replaced a by sadness that I couldn't decipher.

"There no need for that Augustine." Christine replied. "In the current state of the Schwaltzard Republic, it will fall."

"Why is that?"

"A government that is ruled by people who seeks nothing but power and money will fall. It's a government created just for themselves and not for the sake of the weakling. Because of such foundation, it will fall sooner or later."

I looked into her eyes. "What you're implying is that the current government in the Republic is corrupt?"

She nodded, hiding her anger and frustration that sad look in her face.

Suddenly, my chest felt tighter and the circulation of my blood seemed to have slowed down by an external force. I couldn't describe it very well, but it was so strong that ordinary humans would have died in ten seconds.

Then, cold chills ran into my spine.

It was fear—fear of not knowing my enemy.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle," I coughed. "But can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. Down the hall to the left. The second door." She said.

I excused myself and wobbled down the corridor with my staff.

Once I was inside the bathroom, I quickly held on the sink and opened the water. My hands were trembling from cold. Odd, it was hot outside and yet, my hands were cold as ice. My body was feeling it too.

Then, there were times when my chest was being crushed by an unknown force. What was it? Leslie didn't use any magic on me. Was there an external force that could implant fear on humans?

And, suddenly cold sweat flowed from my forehead as I looked into the mirror.

A shadowy figure was standing in one of the cubicle. Dark mist was flowing from it in a swirling, slowly manner. Underneath its foot was a puddle of black water, rippling as the mist moved.

I blinked.

And I couldn't stop myself from shaking in fear.

It was no longer a shadowy figure. Instead, I was looking at a man with a staff. He was wearing the same outfit I had. The beard looked so real in the mirror.

I quickly looked back before that bastard lifted his head.

No one was there.

"Must be me." I muttered.

I turned around and saw my own reflection in the mirror.

But something wasn't right.

I leaned forward to examine the reflection. Something was definitely wrong with the reflection. I had as strong hunch but somehow, I couldn't find it.

And then, it seemed that the entire bathroom was getting colder.

Out of nowhere, someone laughed.

Clutching my fist, I searched the source of that voice. It was a maniacal laugh. Only those people who enjoyed killing could make this laugh.

"Look behind you…" The voice said slowly.

I did and nearly lost my balance as my reflection slowly emerged from the mirror and into the sink. It walked slowly, taking its time to scare me to hell.

Then, I saw something.

Beneath the sink was a small pentagram. I couldn't tell what it was but I was certain that it was a magic pentagram.

_This place….damn it!_

I gritted my teeth, _even_ though my entire body was shaking in fear.

I should have seen this. No wonder my body was being crushed by some force. Leslie was trying to perform a demon summon and experimenting it here.

My strength had already left me. I closed my eyes.

_Take over for me!_

_As you wish,_ the creature within me said and darkness devoured me into the nothingness.

* * *

The sound of running water woke me up.

I never felt so drained in my entire life. I couldn't move an inch of my finger or shrug my shoulders. My head felt like a watermelon smashed by a large stick.

_Give me your body!_

Suddenly, my chest tightened. Pain from all over my body appeared like rats out of nowhere and it was very excruciating. Nerves from my body slowly made its presence known. My body was arching, as if someone underneath was making me to do it.

"Cunningham!" A familiar voice called out and I heard footsteps.

I tried to scream but no words escaped from my mouth. Some force was preventing me to do so.

_I'm gonna kill, kill, and kill!_

The lunatic voice was getting stronger and more frantic.

"Cunningham!" Someone tugged me. "What happened to you—"|

I grabbed the person's neck.

"Die, you bitch!" I said menacingly, glaring at the white-haired girl with crimson eyes.


End file.
